A Love worth Fighting For
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Vivien and Larry are about to live happily ever after. But what happens when Catherine, Vivien's evil stepmother takes her revenge? Is Vivien out of harms way? Will there be a wedding to celebrate? R&R This is the sequel to: A Love Story in London.
1. Chapter 1:Planning a life together

A Love worth Fighting For

**AN: This is the sequel to A Love Story in London. Enjoy:) **

Chapter 1: Planning a Life Together

Walking farther and farther out of the gas chambers of Germany Catherine knew she had a mission. Catherine also knew she was going to win this time no matter what the cost was. Walking over bodies small and large she was on her way to freedom, or so she thought. While plotting the rest of her ominous plan Catherine saw two men dressed in military uniforms. Feeling her icy cold heart pick up phase she began to get a little scared. Knowing she had to make a quick escape she stopped.

The two men looked her up and down. "That's Catherine, General Richards's wife. She tried to kill her stepdaughter." The taller one of the two whispered. All through London she was now known as a killer and was sent to be put to death on the tenth of August 1943.

"You were to be executed by Richards's commands this afternoon."

"Boys, I'm Lady Alexander and I give the orders not him." An evil smile crept across her scared and scratched up face. "If you young boys will excuse me I have some business to attend to." With that said Catherine took a can of gas out from behind her back and sprayed the guards with it. While he fumes gagged and chocked the two men, there was nothing they could do to stop her. "Who's the boss boys?" she asked as the boys fell to the ground dead. "No responds? Oh that's a shame" Throwing the can down Catherine exited the camp a free woman. There was no where that girl couldn't hide that Catherine wouldn't find her. As a matter of fact she knew the first place to look…

Two years later…

The shouts of victory could be heard through the many streets of London. They had won the war at long last. While everyone celebrated their triumph there would soon be something else to celebrate. Way out in the country by the name of-well you know the country name and you also know the name of the wonderful estate. Just in case you don't remember here is a little reminder. Way out in the country by the name of Buckinghamshire in the lovely estate called Notley Abby a surprise that would leave a girl speechless and a young man very happy.

Sitting under the big oak tree out in the elegant rose garden the smell of roses small and large sat on the breeze. The birds scattered as Callie now a full grown cat chased them around the grounds. Children's laughter filled the ears of Larry's and Vivien's. While something still hung in the air.

Taking her hand gently he couldn't believe he was doing this. The question often came to his mind over the past two years, but war was at hand and at the time it wasn't right to plan a wedding. Taking a deep breath he began. "From the moment I saw you so many ages ago I knew you were the one for me. You're my other half, you're the girl I thought I would never find," he began as he could feel his heart racing while his knees began knocking. Taking out a long stem red rose he held it up. "Will you become my wife?" Within the center of the perfect flower lay a lovely diamond ring.

Putting a hand to her mouth Vivien was speechless. She didn't know what to say. I mean of course she knew what to say, but the surprise just took her breath away. "Yes, of course I will." She answers with a smile on her face. Looking at the ring she couldn't believe its beauty.

The ring was stunning, silver with three diamonds. The three diamonds were for how long they had been together. Even though it had been a rough few months for them during 1943, now things were and would be more much simpler. Slipping the ring onto her slender finger he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Looking down at the lovely ring Vivien smiled. When she was a little girl her father would often tell her of knights in shining armor and far away castles. He also told her that when she grew up her knight would be waiting for her. Looking up quickly a gasp escaped her lips. Father! "I've got to go tell father," with that she ran into the big house to tell him. Laughing a little Larry just shook his head. Life with Vivien would never get boring.

"Daddy, where are you?" Vivien yelled throughout the big old house. Going in and out of rooms she didn't see him. "Daddy?" she yelled again. Where could he possibly be?

"In here darling," Richard called from the drawling room. Stepping into the room Vivien found him listening to the radio and looking out the window. "What is it Viv?" as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Daddy, oh Daddy, Larry purposed." Vivien said coming over and kneeling down next to him. Her eyes glistened with happiness as they looked into her father's.

"I've known for a little while that he was going to ask you. He came and talked to me last week." Richard said with a smile on his withered face. Vivien didn't know what to say. Pointing at the window he spoke again. "I saw the whole thing out the window as well." laughing he would never forget the look on her face. "You know Viv, when I purposed to your mother it was in the same spot where Larry purposed to you,"

"You never told me that." Vivien said as a smile crept across her face. She had heard many stories of her mother and father, but never that particular story.

"This one story I wanted to wait until the right moment came." Richard said as he knew his little girl was no longer little. "Out in that very rose garden and under that same tree 24 years ago I knew I had found the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Your mother was something special. Not many girls were like her. She had something about her that made her stand out above the rest. In fact you are just like her," tapping his daughter on the nose with a smile. Laughing a little Vivien knew her father spoke the truth. She knew her mother was something special. "In the spring of 1921 as the cherry blossoms were blooming we sat under the tree and in early April I asked her to marry me and of course she said yes. We lived happily and"

"I know Daddy, I know," Vivien said in a sad voice as she saw sadness wash over his face. "I know mother loved you so much. I could just tell by the way you talk about her." For a little while no one said a word. It was as if each of them were thinking of her and wondering what she thought of this special moment in her daughter's life.

"Well, there is no need to be sad on this joyous day." Richard said with a smile.

"Is everything alright in here?" Larry's voice came. Turning around Vivien smiled. "Yes, everything is fine, just um, caught up in the moment that's all." Vivien could feel tears come to her eyes. Wiping them with the back of her hand she smiled her lovely smile that showed her dimples.

Moments later the phone rang throughout the house. "I'll get it," Vivien said heading out of the room. Walking into the living room she picked up. "Hello," her happy voice rang into the receiver. "That's fine,"

"Does Vivien know?" Larry asked looking back to make sure she wasn't coming. He wanted this to be a surprise. However, after what happened a little while ago he didn't think nothing could top that.

"No, I called this morning before she got up. Everything is all set. We have the grand ballroom from seven till midnight," Richard whispered as he knew his daughter would be surprised. "The invitations were sent out the moment she said yes. People should be getting them tomorrow."

"Sending out what?" Vivien asked coming into the room yet again. "Nothing darling, nothing at all," Larry said scratching the back of his head. For a moment he thought she wouldn't by it. She looked at him with those sapphire eyes and held his gaze for a few moments. 'The invitations to the engagement party next Saturday."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Vivien asked looking from her father to Larry. After all she was the one getting married.

"It's a surprise," Richard said with a smile. He wanted the very best for his little girl.

"Well alright then." Vivien said knowing nothing else would be revealed. "Father that was Joy she said she would be a little late today. She said she would be here around 12:30."

"That's fine," Richard said lighting a cigarette.

Getting her coat from the coat closet she came back. "Daddy, what did the doctor say? No more smoking." Taking the cigarette she put it out. Turning around she spoke yet again. "If you don't mind dear, I wanted to stop by the Seven Sisters bakery while we are in London today," while she slipped her pure white gloves over her small wrist that shielded her white skin.

"Don't you think you're planning a little early?" Larry asked. "After all we just got engaged less than an hour." Turning and looking at him she raised an eyebrow. "Or not," Giving her father a kiss goodbye they headed out the door.

A lovely breeze met them as they exited the grand house. The sun shown as a new spring day was upon them. Nothing had changed much in the past three years. A new coat of paint here a new car there, which sat in the driveway waiting to be driven. (Richard knew his daughter had her eye on a new Rolls Royce. A blue Rolls Royce) But other than that the little things didn't change.

"Before we start planning did you have a date in mind?" Larry asked opening the door for her. There had to be a date sat after all. Getting in on the other side he drove off.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as we can agree on it." Vivien said looking out the window as they drove down the driveway. "I was thinking sometime in August, or do you think we should wait another year?"

"When I was in the war I didn't think I could get home to you fast enough. I think August is good." Larry said with a smile. "August what, we have to have a date there to you know."

Vivien laughed "Would you prefer to get married at the beginning of the month, middle or end?" She felt as if she was planning this and only her. Biting her lip she spoke again. "I don't want to seem as if I'm the only one planning this. It's just that-"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," Larry said with a laugh. "The end of the month is fine with me. I've never planned a wedding, but I do know they take a lot of time and hard work. Don't worry you're not planning this yourself."

"I just want this wedding to be special." Vivien said as they sat at a stoplight.

"I know you do darling," Taking her hand in his he kissed it. They drew closer to one another. Their lips about met when a car horn came from behind them. Looking up they saw the light was green. Driving a little they would soon arrive at the bakery.

So the date was set. They were to get married on August 28th in a lovely ceremony. Their happily ever after awaited just around the corner, or would a twist of events take precedent over that?

**A/N: There it is the first chapter to the sequel. Sorry it seems a little rushed or choppy it's 4:50 in the morning right now and I wanted to post this as soon as possible. What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2:A Wedding at Stake

Chapter 2: A Wedding at Stake

"Married!" the seven sisters said aloud. They found this shocking, but not at all surprising. They figured they had married a while back.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful," Vivien said as she wrapped her arms around Larry and laid her head on his chest.

"When?" a smaller voice asked as a skinny girl of 4'9 stepped forward with her lovely blond hair to her shoulders.

"The-Sally is that little Sally?" Vivien asked as she looked at the girl with a smile. The little girl nodded her head yes and smiled her once childish smile. However, she was no longer little. "It's been such a long time," Getting down on the child's level she looked into her eyes. "How old are you now sweetie?"

"Ten," Sally answered as a laugh escaped her lips. Vivien hadn't changed that much either. Still the same as she remembered, sitting on her bed while she told her stories about her and Larry. "Where's Callie?"

"My you've grown so much," Vivien said as she could still see the little girl she once knew all those years ago. Sally wanted to do so many things while she was working or when Sally was supposed to be doing her homework. But Vivien wouldn't want it any other way. "She's at home being spoiled as ever,"

It was good to hear that Callie was doing well, before she was a rambunctious kitten. "I can remember you telling me stories of true love and true loves kiss when you were here last." Sally said as her eyes grew wide as she could remember just that. At that moment she thought it was gross to hear about such things, but now that she was older she liked to hear more and more about it.

"My, that was a while ago," Vivien said under her breath. Could it really have been that long ago? It just seemed as if the other day Vivien was daydreaming of her other half her prince charming. Now it had all come true within a blink of an eye. "I was wondering if you would make the cake for the reception," Turning her gaze up towards the other six.

"We would love to dear," Anna said as she went behind the counter to get a piece of paper and pen. Sitting down the planning got under way. "When is this wonderful celebration to take place?"

"August 28th," Vivien said with a smile on her face. That wonderful day was only three months away. How time would fly and before either one of them knew it would be upon them. Sally came over and sat on Vivien's lap. She was like a daughter to her.

Writing it down Anna looked up again. "How many people do you expect at the wedding?"

"Two, three hundred people give or take a few." Vivien and Larry said together.

Wow that was a lot of people. Anna thought before speaking. "Alright, next are the wedding colors?"

Looking at one another Vivien or Larry didn't know what to say. "We haven't discussed colors yet. I guess that slipped our minds." Larry said looking from Vivien to Anna.

Anna laughed "we can come back to that." Putting a little star next to it she went onto the next question. "Where will the ceremony take place?"

"In the church where my parents got married," Vivien said without any hesitations. Larry looked over at her for a long moment. They hadn't talked about where it was going to take place. Vivien glanced over for a quick second to still see him looking at her. Anna could feel a since of uneasiness fill the room. Quickly looking at the next question she changed the subject.

"How many layers will the cake have? I'm guessing rather large for that many people." Still feeling the tension she added another question onto the previous one. "What kind of cake were you looking at?" She hoped this would help subside the tension that was crowding the room moment by moment.

"Will you please excuse me," Vivien said getting up and walking out of the bakery. Stepping out she drew in a deep breath. Things were falling apart before they had barely begun. Sitting on a little bench outside of the bakery Vivien began to wonder if this really would work. What if after all this time and after all her hoping this marriage didn't work out?

Getting to his feet Larry turned towards the bakery door. "Give her some time she will come around." Anna reassured him. Looking out the window for a few moments longer Larry sat back down and waited until she came back inside.

Walking down the street with her head held high Catherine hid her true self behind her fake Irish accent. All these fools have no idea what they are dealing with. Catherine told herself as a laugh rose within her throat. While all of them go through their everyday lives they don't know that things are about to change for the worst.

Passing many people who looked her in the eye and told her hello she paid them no mind, for she knew what she was called here to do. Within her own thoughts she didn't realize that she had stepped on something. Looking down she picked up a piece of white paper. "What!" Catherine cried out loud. People near her looked and stared at her. Smiling she went back to the paper. "We are happy to announce the engagement of Vivien Alexander and Larry Kent," Eyes going swiftly across the page Catherine grew so angry she didn't think she could contain herself. Gripping the paper within her hands she thought she was going to tear it into she was so livid. Not t only was that girl the prettiest in all of London, but she was also getting married. Then people would talk, talk, talk about her night and day. She thought it was bad enough reading it she would have to hear people talk for days on end about this wedding. Just thinking about it made Catherine sick to her stomach.

Seeing something catcher eye she looked over the top of the paper with her piercing evil eyes; she spotted Vivien and Larry getting in a car that was sitting in front of that bakery. "Look at them so happy and so carefree it just makes me sick." Catherine told herself as she watched the scene before her. Unknowing to her a little tension had drifted between them.

The car began coming towards her. Lowering her face she looked at the paper once again. Knowing they were soon by she looked back up and at once had an evil smile across her face as darkness still filled those hungry eyes. She had a plan. A plan no one could stop from taking place. A plan that would be completed before anything could be done. Yes, this plan would work and if it was the last thing she did, she would be the most beautiful.

"Why didn't you tell me about the church where your parents got married," Larry asked as they sat on the patio later that day. "I felt rather foolish sitting there and not having a clue on what you were talking about."

"I didn't expect her to ask that. When she did I jumped at the answer." Vivien said as her china hands held a cup of tea. "I didn't think you would mind."

"Viv, when you can't decide on what hat to pick from or when there are two pairs of gloves one being short and the other being long. That's when I don't care if you get both of them." Larry said as he hoped this would come across right. "But when it's something like planning where the ceremony will take place it's not right to just blurt something out without talking to me first."

Vivien felt like a small child getting scolded for doing something terribly wrong. "I'm sorry that all things have to be talked about first." Vivien yelled as she could feel her temper rise. "Being an only child and always getting what I've wanted through the years and then being told that things have to be talked about. That's just something I don't hear every day." After saying that she realized there was one time when she failed to get what she wanted. That was two and a half years ago when her father wouldn't believe her about Catherine.

Hearing commotion out on the patio Richard came to the door to see his daughter and future son in law fighting. Backing up a little he watched from a distance. Larry couldn't believe his ears. He would have never thought Vivien as a spoiled brat of a child. "After all these years and I'm really seeing you for the first time. You are really a spoiled child, who cries and goes and wines to your father when you fails to get your way."

Vivien gasped when she heard this. How dare he, how dare he talk to her in such manor? Pushing her chair back she stood up. "Larry Kent, as of this very moment the wedding is off." Storming off she went into the house. If this was how it was going to be from now on she didn't want any part in it.

Larry wanted to run after her, but he remembered what Anna said, she just need some time. After all, this was a hectic time for both of them. Planning a wedding really took a toll on their relationship. Running swiftly up the staircase Vivien ran to her room. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be. Seeing his daughter run past him Richard went after his daughter. "Vivien, Vivien!" he yelled again, but there was no responds.

Getting to her room Vivien flung the door opened. Stepping in she didn't know what to do. There were so many thoughts running through her mind right now. Looking down at her hand her eyes fell upon her lovely ring. Twisting it off her finger she threw it down. Running over to her bed she laid down and buried her face within her pillows and cried her heart out. Things were falling apart and there was nothing that could be done about it.

Rolling up Richard peaked into his daughter's room. Seeing something shinning on the floor he took notice that it was her engagement ring. Looking up from it and at his daughter he began to wonder if their happily ever after was ending before it started?

**A/N: Will there be a marriage? or will their happily ever after cease to exist? **


	3. Chapter 3:A Wedding Party Gone Wrong

Chapter 3: A Wedding Party Gone Wrong

"You found this on the floor of her bedroom?" Larry asked appalled as he held Vivien's ring in his left hand. Nodding his head yes Richard could see the shock written all over Larry's face.

"Perhaps it's best that you go talk to her." Richard said as he knew this to be best. After all, his daughter could be a bit stubborn at times. Walking past Richard Larry headed up stairs.

Sitting in her cream colored window seat as her back was pressed up against a pink pillow; Vivien hugged her knees as she looked out at the now rainy, cold, nasty day. Things had turned horribly wrong. There would no longer be the wedding of her dreams. There would no longer be walking down the aisle with her father by her side as she looked down at her future. Sighing sadly she leaned her head back against the small wall and closed her eyes. Maybe there was no such thing as a happily ever after? Maybe life just went on with no such thing as happiness?

For as long as she could remember she was told that if you believed in something with all your heart you got it. After believing this since childhood Vivien began to think that, that was just a saying to keep people going. The saying wasn't true at all; no it was all a big lie. Just when your parents told you as a child that if you weren't good the Boogy Man would get them during the night. Feeling her thoughts shift she thought of something much more horrifying then the "boogy man"

Was it possible to fall out of love with someone? Could that be happening? Shaking her head Vivien refused to believe such a wild thought. However she couldn't help but wonder if things like that really happened. She didn't want to end up with a divorce on her hands instead of that wedding ring. Taking a deep breath she knew she couldn't let this get to her. But she wouldn't just forgive Larry just like that. No, it wasn't going to be that easy it just wasn't. Shutting her eyes yet again Vivien did her very best to relax

As she got deeper and deeper into her thoughts, some thoughts that were scared to think of in fear they may happen, a soft knock came to her door. Not answering it Vivien just blocked it out. Once again a knock came only this time a little harder. "Go away," she said aloud. She really didn't need this right now.

The sound of the door could be heard as it creaked open a little. "Viv, we have to talk," Larry said as the door was now wide open. This couldn't go on. If they were to get married things needed to be talked about and now.

"I have nothing to say to you," Vivien snapped as she still faced the window. This wasn't going to end well and it hadn't even started yet. Sitting on the edge of her bed Larry looked at her. She was so beautiful. Turning she found him staring at her. "What?"

"It doesn't matter if you're mad and it seems as if the world will end or if you're smiling as the sun shines down upon you I still and will always love you."

This made Vivien's heart melt. He always said the right things at the right moment, but not this time. No, this time she wasn't going to just give in to his sweet words. Giving him yet again the cold shoulder she turned towards the window.

"What will it take to get you to talk to me?" Larry asked as he started to become desperate.

"Tell me you're sorry that you called me a spoiled brat." Vivien answered back as she could tell that wasn't about to happen. When Larry was right he was right. Silence filled the room for several moments. "You can't even do that for me. I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong." Getting up she made her way over to the door. Why did all of this seem as if she had done this before? Oh yes the night she left her father's party and didn't come home till after midnight.

Taking her hand he turned her back around. "If I didn't love you then I wouldn't have come back as fast as I did. If I didn't love you and if you didn't love me then that kiss wouldn't have woken you up." Holding her close him he gave her a kiss that would get her to see what was truly at state here, their happiness. Moments went by where it seemed as if the world was standing still. Breaking the kiss Vivien drew in a breath. By the look on her face Larry could tell that did it. "Will you put this back on and become my wife to be once again," Taking out the lovely engagement ring as pity and hope filled his eyes.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you. I just don't want to be in the local news paper being talked about." Vivien said as she took the ring and placed it back on her finger where she knew it belonged. "It takes time to forgive, but I will never forget."

"You just let me know when you're ready to forgive me, because that my love will be the moment I forgive you." They both seemed to be at each other's throats still.

"Fine by me, let's just get this party over with. I don't want talk going around that we've split or anything." Vivien said in a whisper.

Waving his arm towards the door Larry had a straight smile on his face. This was going to be a long life together. Was he sure he wanted to do this? Of course he was sure as sure as he could be. Passing him Vivien walked out of her room to go tell her father they had "made up"

**Saturday May 12****th**

"Vivien, are you about ready?" a soft voice came as he found Vivien putting in her mother's diamond earrings. Turning around Vivien saw her father sitting in her doorway. He had changed so much over the course of three years. His face had aged while his body grew weaker. His hair was now all white instead of that dark brown Vivien remembered. Richard was now in need of a nurse or his daughter to attend to him at all times.

Even though he was getting on in years Vivien never felt like she got to the point where she didn't need him or where she wanted to stop calling him daddy. She would always be Daddy's little girl even after her and Larry got married.

Smiling at him she spoke "Yes, daddy, I'm almost ready." Vivien went to pick up the diamond necklace that went with the earrings. "Do you mind?" she asked holding up the necklace towards her dad.

Richard laughed. "Of course not," Vivien sat at her vanity for her father latch the necklace for her. "When you were a little girl you would always ask me to put the bows in your hair. Do you remember that?"

Turning from the mirror Vivien nodded her head yes. Feeling tears fill her lovely sapphire eyes she dabbed them away to avoid any mess with her makeup.

"You look just like your mother." Richard said patting her hand. "She would be so proud of you."

That did it. The tears came running as Vivien tired to catch them with her tissue. Turning back around Vivien looked in the mirror. "Now I will have to reapply some of my makeup." She laughed.

"Will be waiting down stairs for you," Richard said as he left the room to get on the small elevator and waited down stairs with Larry.

Taking just a few moments to apply what was needed Vivien looked in the mirror one last time. Smiling at herself she grabbed her small black purse, left her room and went down stairs.

Descending the staircase she saw Larry standing at the front door in a nice black and white tailored tuxedo. It brought out his black hair as it lay just perfect upon his head. His dark lily pad colored eyes looked into her dark blue ones as if they were the only two in the room. The tuxedo all together made him look as if he was a mysterious stranger come to call.

They were still quarreling with one another, but they would put a front on for Richard and for everyone tonight. They would have no idea of the fight that the two had gone through just a matter of a few days ago. It was kept from prying eyes. "You look lovely my dear." Larry says as he kisses her china like hand. Stepping back he wanted to get a better look at her. Her lovely slim fitting dress just made her look even more beautiful than he had remembered her and he had just seen her this morning. The slender black straps lay on her shoulders as the dress made its way down to her knees. A sleek black wrap lay around her shoulders to keep the night air at bay. However that wasn't the half of it her lovely chestnut hair lay in genital curls as a small diamond pendent pushed some of the curls from her face.

"Shall we go?" he asked turning and opening the door for her. Nodding her head yes the two of them along with Richard made their way to the couples Engagement party. This was going to be a surprise for all. The people had no idea that Vivien and Larry were announcing their engagement.

A little while later they arrived at The Langham London Hotel. It was a lovely place. The hotel opened its doors in 1865. The hotel stood at five plus stories high as it was dressed in cream colored marble. While the outside looked ravishing the inside would appear to be fit for a king and his queen.

Overlooking the lovely place was the doorman. Opening the door they stepped inside. The look of amazement was written all over Vivien's face.

"Why didn't you tell me you got this place for the party?" Vivien asked turning towards Larry and her father.

"We weren't allowed to tell you my dear." Larry says as he points to himself and to Richard.

"We wanted you to be surprised Viv," Richard said taking her hand. "I take it your surprised?"

"Of course I am." Vivien says as she begins to take it all in. This was the perfect place for the announcement. At half past nine the announcement was made. This was going to be the perfect start to a perfect life together or so everyone thought.

"I can't believe my only grandchild is getting married." Kay said coming up and giving her a hug. "It just seems like the other day you were running around Notely in just a dipper."

"Grandmother," Vivien said as she could feel her face go red. Why did she have to bring up the baby stories for?

"It's alright, Vivien, your father already filled me in on your childhood." Larry laughed putting a hand on her small shoulder. Vivien's face went white with wide eyes. "Don't worry he didn't get to the real embracing ones. But there was this one where he said you were out in the garden and he found you eating some of the dirt."

Vivien slapped his shoulder. "I got into gardening early." More people that Vivien hadn't seen since childhood came up and congratulated them. The music began to fill the room as couples got up to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Larry asked offering Vivien his hand. "I don't know if I should after what you said back there." Vivien said looking down at his hand and then back up into his face.

"It was only a joke dear." Larry said not knowing if she was joking or not. "I know," Vivien said with a smile on her face. Taking his hand he led her to the dance floor.

"Are you having fun my dear?" Larry asked looking down at her.

"Yes, very much," Vivien smiled. "Are you having a nice time?"

"Every moment I'm with you I'm having the time of my life." Larry whispered into her ear as he held her close.

"That talk will not work with me. You're just trying to get me to forgive you so you can do the same." Vivien said as she knew what he was getting at.

"Why dear I have no idea what you mean." Larry said with a laugh. Vivien just rolled her eyes and didn't acknowledge it. Before long the song was over and they were the only two left on the dance floor.

Pulling apart they noticed they were the only ones dancing. What happened why wasn't anyone dancing? Hearing clapping all around them they looked at one another. "Um, I'm going to get some fresh air," Vivien said. So far so good, no one suspected a thing.

"Alright dear, I'll be talking to your father and grandmother when you come back in." Larry said giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Hands parting Vivien went out onto the balcony. Unknowing to them it would be the last moments they would ever spend with one another.

Stepping out into the lovely night Vivien rested her china hands onto the cold, stone of the balcony. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes to thank God for such a moment. Ever since she could remember her life didn't seem much to be happy about, but ever since she met Larry all those years ago at the Underground things just seemed different now. Even if they were in the middle of a fight things were better now than during the war.

Plans had begun being made for the wedding. The seven sisters were going to make the cake and a local bridal salon was going to make her dream dress. August would be upon them sooner then what they expected.

Hearing footsteps from behind her she figured it was Larry. "Dear isn't it-"turning around she saw a big man dressed in normal clothes. "Can I help you sir?" Vivien asked not sure why he was there. After all he wasn't dressed for the occasion.

Nodding his head an evil smile crept a cross his chubby face. Looking at him Vivien was going to ask him yet again, but a large hand was over her mouth. Struggling Vivien did everything in her power to get free. Biting his hand the man yelled out in pain.

"AWE, Larry, help." She screamed out. The chubby face man put a rolled up handkerchief around her mouth, while her hands were bound together with another ratty handkerchief. Kicking and doing her best to cry out, but it was no use the two men dragged her from the balcony, still kicking as if she had a chance to get away.

Hearing his loves screams Larry ran out onto the balcony along with a few other men. Getting to the balcony Vivien was nowhere to be seen. Looking around franticly there was no sign of her. Seeing something shinning on the edge of the balcony floor Larry went over to see what it was. It was Vivien's hair pin.

Picking it up Larry looked at it as if it was the only thing left of her. Hearing people call out her name, other people looked everywhere and anywhere. Larry knew she wasn't here. Looking up he could feel a pain within his heart.

"Someone call 911." A man called out as people still searched. Whoever this person was couldn't have gotten too far.

It was their last moment together and they were fighting over something so stupid. Turning Larry saw Vivien's grandmother collapsed in her son's lap. This was so hard on her to know that her only grandchild had been taken. Putting the hair pin in his pocket he vowed he would find her.

**A/N: Oh no what could have happened to Vivien? I know the answer, but the question is do you know the answer? You will if I get enough reviews. Review:) The next chapter is already to go as well:) **


	4. Chapter 4:Hanging Onto Hope

Chapter 4: Hanging Onto Hope

**24 hours later...**

Everything seemed so perfect as if in a fairy tale. Everything seemed perfect as if no one could tear them apart. Everything seemed perfect from August 10, 1943 till now. Life just seemed wonderful at least for a short while. That was until fate tore them apart.

Resting his long leg on the lovely stone fountain within the elegant rose garden of Notley Abby, the smell of roses small and large sat on the breeze, while children's laughter filled Larry's ears. Why did all of this sound and feel so familiar? Thinking back to not even a week ago Vivien and himself were sitting under the big oak tree. He was getting ready to ask her to be his wife. Oh how nerves he was. His heart beat rapidly while his knees began knocking. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He knew she would say yes. For you see she was the love of his life and Larry knew that he was the love of her life. Feeling tears on the edges of his dark eyelashes he did his best to hold them back. Larry knew that tears wouldn't bring her back.

How could all of this have happened? Larry asked himself as the question rolled around in his head. He promised Vivien that nothing would ever happen to her as long as he was by her side. He told her he would be by her side forever and always. But why wasn't he by her side the moment she disappeared? He could have done something to save her. Oh if only he had went out to the balcony with her.

Taking a deep breath Larry began thinking back on that night. He could only imagine what she must have and must be going through…

_She could be sitting somewhere all alone scared and not knowing what to do. She could be dead and he had no idea. She could be fighting for her life right now and there was nothing he could do. An old nasty man could have his hands all over her and she couldn't protect herself in anyway. He could just hear her screaming and begging for help, but there was nothing he could do. Whenever he laid his head down to sleep he saw her scared, afraid and all alone with no one there to calm her cries. _

Coming out of his thoughts Larry found himself holding a blood red rose. Looking down at the perfect rose he thought of Vivien more. She was the perfect English Rose. She was the most beautiful one in all of London, along with being one of the nicest people he had ever known.

How could this have happened? He questioned himself for the second time now, believing that if he asked this question enough he would get an answer. Feeling the tears rise yet again he just let them fall onto the perfect peddles. Watering it with his tears he prayed it would bring her back.

He prayed that her voice would come and drawl him out of his despair. Holding it within his hands he sighed as he let the rose drop into the stone fountain. As the water riffled he could see Vivien's face within it. She smiled back at him with happiness within her dark sapphire eyes. Soon however the smile faded and worry filled those sparkling eyes.

"Larry, help me," she called out as she looked back at him with such pity. "Help me," it echoed into Larry's ears as he pulled back from the fountain. Breathing heavily his dark eyes got wide with fear just as Vivien's had been. Shaking his head side to side things began to get the better of him. "Get a hold of yourself Lar," he told himself as he put a hand through his black hair. Looking back he saw nothing just the reflection of the nice spring day above him.

Seeing the worry and fear within her eyes made it much worse for Larry. He wished there was something he could do, but not until he found out what was going to happen he could only sit back and worry for his love. While deep in thought another face appears in the fountain. Callie's orange and white face appeared and it looked as grim and sad as Larry's was.

"I know Callie, you miss your owner." Larry said as he petted the now full grown cat. "I miss her to." The sadness was taken from his lips and blew in the wind. Things just wouldn't be the same without her.

"Don't worry son we will find her." A voice came from behind Larry. Turning around Larry saw Richard coming towards him.

"How can you stay positive in a time such as this?" Larry asks as he knew he couldn't be positive even if he wanted to he just couldn't.

"It got me and the rest of us through the hard times during the war. As I know getting those letters from Vivien got you through the war. Yes, I'm worried and scared for my little girl, but our fear won't find her." Richard said as he reassured his soon to be son-in-law. "I've contacted the arm forces along with the police and they have sent out troops to find her."

Larry knew he had to stay positive for Vivien's sake. If he didn't he was sure going to drive himself mad, mad like a mad man. Even though Richard was staying positive through this ordeal Larry could see sadness within those old green eyes.

"Let me know when there is something I can do. I can't sit around and do nothing while Vivien is still out there alone and scared."

"Will do my son," Richard said giving him a slight smile. Excusing himself Richard turned to go back inside. With the help of a nurse he was in the elevator. Getting off he went to his wife's room. Opening the door Richard could still smell the fresh sent of her crisp perfume. Going over to her nightstand he saw a picture in a gold frame. Picking it up he looked at it with hurtful eyes.

"Natalie, I know it's been a while and all, but- I don't know what to do. Our little girl is somewhere alone, cold and frightened. I just pray that whatever has shaken this family will soon be as it was. I pray that our little girl comes home safe and sound. Wherever she is I know you are with her my dear,"

**A/N: I know it's another short chapter, but I wanted to post this before I left for my trip. I'm leaving for Atlanta here thin a few hours. What do you think? Will they ever find her? Or is she somewhere where no can find her? That my readers is in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5:Taken Prisoner

Chapter 5: Taken Prisoner

Feeling herself come to Vivien opened her sapphire eyes. She remembered very little of what happened last. A man grabbed her and put her in a car, but nothing more could be remembered. Eyes going wider Vivien found horror among her. Looking around the small steel room or cell Vivien found cold, hard, dampness. The walls appeared to be a nasty grey, brown color. Shackles of all sizes hung from the walls, while the floor was pure dirt. The smell of death, loneliness and soon defeat would fill the air.

Looking to her left she found a small window. Getting to her feet she found herself a little faint. Trying to shake it off she ran over to the window. Climbing onto the small stone bed Vivien's small hands could just touch it. Stepping up a little more she could see out it. There was nobody around for miles upon miles. Just darkness and the sound of wild dogs filled the night sky. But in all truth Vivien was in what used to be known as a bomb shelter that was used during the war years, but now it had been made into a home that was underground.

Focusing on the window she found it to have bars on it. No, no, this couldn't be happening. Where was she? Putting a hand to her white china face she tried to make since of all this, but she couldn't she just couldn't. Sitting down on the stone bed she sighed as she knew wherever she was she would be here for a while. Putting her head in her hands Vivien just wanted to be home.

Hearing the sound of a key turn Vivien looked up. The door opened to reveal her stepmother standing there with two big, tall men behind her. A gasp escaped Vivien's lips. This wasn't possible. She died in the summer of 1943. Stunned Vivien looked at her stepmother with fear sketched into her lovely face and eyes.

"Well, well, well look what we have here boys," Catherine's voice cleared the silence from the room. "If it isn't the most beautiful in all of London," The smirk fell from her aged and scared face.

'Why?" Vivien asked as she tried to pull her gaze from her stepmother, but she couldn't. She couldn't help but notice the scares big and small.

"Why you ask. You got what should have been mine. I wanted to be the most beautiful in all of London. I wanted all eyes on me. I wanted what you have." Catherine yelled as she approached Vivien. "I wanted it all!" Cleo came from behind Catherine and sat there next to her master. Looking evilly at Vivien.

"You can have it. Take it for all I care. I just want out of here." Vivien shot back as she now stood to her full height. Yes, 5'3 wasn't tall and yes she was shorter then Catherine, but Vivien was sure she could do some damage. Catherine was still as Vivien remembered. Still mean, cold and hostile and so much more. Looking down Vivien looked at Cleo as if she was the devil himself. How could Cleo go back to Catherine? After all these years of taking care of her. After Cleo had taken a like to her and her father...Larry she was still trying to get used to.

"I think not. You are staying here." Catherine's icy voice came as it sent chills down Vivien's back. "You aren't going to mess with my plan do you hear me?"

"What plan? What do you plan on doing?" Vivien asked as the two men advanced forward taking a hold of her sore arms. Looking at each of them Vivien tried to get free kicking and squirming, but it was no use. She was stuck like a helpless girl getting scolded by her mother. Vivien could see that Catherine was holding something within her right hand.

Before Vivien could try to do anything the sharp object which turned out to be a big knife. The same knife that she told Max to kill her with was cutting into her lovely china like face, left and right. "AWE!" Vivien screamed as the men released their grip causing her to fall to the floor. Her hands flew to her face to try to stop the bleeding, but it was no use, there was blood everywhere. It fell onto her lovely black dress as the blood made its way onto the dirt floor. "What did you do to me!" Vivien screamed as the stinging continued.

"You got what you deserved a long time ago." Catherine sneered as she threw a broken piece of glass at Vivien. Picking it up Vivien brought it to her face. What stared back at her Vivien did not know.

Within that glass Vivien saw what she feared. The cut was just inches away from her right eye all the way down to her upper lip. It had to be an inch or so deep maybe even deeper. While the other side of her face looked like a bear had gotten a hold of her. The cut was much deeper than that of the right side. The wound appeared to be three deep cuts small, medium and large. They were from the base of her forehead to the underside of her chine. If the cuts had gone any higher or deeper she could have possibly died from the lack of blood. She would have rather died rather than be held captive against her will.

A very painful thought struck her as her own reflection looked back at her. Her lovely face was gone. The one thing that people knew her for was gone.

She was no longer pretty. Not that she thrived on that, but that was something that was hers and taken from her. "No!" Vivien screamed as she threw the piece of glass causing it to break even more. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to hide her tears, but it was no use they came and Catherine saw her vulnerability.

Turning away from Catherine she refused to let her win. She refused to let her see her like this. Vivien shunned her face from her and the others. This all had to be a nightmare. Yes, a nightmare she would wake in her room at Notley Abby with the birds chirping with a new day upon her. Trying to make herself believe this wasn't real, she did everything in her power to get herself awake, but sadly nothing worked.

"Looks like someone is no longer the loveliest in all of London, that's too bad," Catherine said as if she cared while she watched the scene in front of her. The scene she had been waiting for, for such a long time. Turning her face a little Vivien looked at Catherine with tears in her eyes. She was a wicked woman a very wicked woman. Why wasn't she put to death all those years ago? Vivien knew she wasn't safe from her. Not even Larry nor her father could have protected her. At night she would often think about her and what might happen if she ever escaped. Ever since that warm August day so long ago it had become her deepest fear. And of course the answer to the deepest darkest nightmare.

Guiding her hand to her face Catherine pulled the mask away to reveal the real her. Her appearance hadn't change in the least. She was still lovely and appeared to be rather young still. She was now prettier then Vivien.

"No, that's not possible." Vivien yelled out in shock as she saw the mask fall out of Catherine's hand and onto the floor. As the mask fell Vivien tried to block out all of this as her hands pressed against her ears. Telling herself that it was all a nightmare and that nothing was real. Telling herself that Catherine had died the afternoon of August 10th 1943.

"It is and you better get used to it." Catherine says as a laugh filled the room. Opening her eyes a chill went down her back as Vivien called herself crazy for wanting to believe this wasn't happening.

Turning from Vivien and towards the door Catherine began her way out. Looking over her shoulder Catherine spoke quickly. "You won't live to see the light of day again, if I have anything to do with it." With that she slammed the door shut and locked it.

Running over to it Vivien pulled and beat on the door. Pounding and pounding Vivien soon gave up. Turning Vivien saw a thing of hay in one of the corners of the cell. Throwing herself on it she cried until it hurt.

Later that night while Vivien slept a nightmare over took her. Tossing and turning she tried to get away from whatever IT was. "Awe, let me go, let me go." She cried out. "No, no, no. PLEASE NO!" Sitting up quickly she looked around her and to her dismay everything was still the same. Sighing she laid back down and let her own cries of the night put her to sleep.

**A/N:** **Poor Vivien:( Will help arrive? Or will it be to late? I'm back from my trip. It was amazing! I'm in need of some help. I'm in the process of making the trailer like I did for the last one, but I'm having a hard time coming up with some clips and music. I would like a clip of where everything seems great and all until Catherine comes back. I would like one of this chapter. Maybe where she wakes up and doesn't know where she is. Thanks for the help:**)


	6. Chapter 6:Love Will Keep Us Together

Chapter 6: Love Will Keep Us Together

A few days later there were tons of troops out looking for Vivien. Asking anyone and everyone if they had seen her or anything suspicious; sadly no one had. But they wished them the best of luck. The search never stopped night and day they would look for her, even if it was tolling on them mentally and physically.

"Anything," Larry asked handing Richard a cup of coffee. Larry walked over to the nearby cream colored couch. Sitting down Larry reached into his pocket to pull out Vivien's diamond hair pin. "I should have forgiven her." Sighing sadly as he knew he may never get the chance to. Meanwhile as he continued to look at it Callie had jumped into his lap and curled up into a ball. Callie along with everyone else had started to become deeply depressed and wondered if they would ever find her.

Richard was getting ready to speak when he heard what Larry had said. "What are you talking about?" He asked as if Larry was a mad man.

"The other day when Vivien and I got into that argument over the wedding, she told me that it took time to forgive, but she would never forget. Then I told her to let me know when she was ready to forgive me, because that was the moment that I would forgive her." Clutching the hair pin he felt that same pain in his heart that he had the moment she disappeared.

Richard found this rather shocking. "My boy when you two get into an argument it is the man that should forgive the woman first. In most cases, but in some not always," he hoped this would help ease, but by the looks of it none of it had. It appeared to have done more damage than good. "It wasn't your fault. Even if you two hadn't been mad at each other this still would have happened and there was nothing you could have done."

"I still feel as though I should have been able to have done something." Larry said. Maybe they had found something, just maybe. "Did you say that you found something?" He had to get his mind of the past and think of what was happening now, for Vivien's sake.

"Not yet. They say they are doing the best they can." Richard said as he could tell Larry hadn't slept for days and neither had he. Looking around the room he could see Vivien everywhere. Looking over at Larry once again Richard saw him looking at the hair pin that had also belonged to Natalie, along with Callie in his lap.

"I can't just sit around doing nothing." Larry yelled as he stood up. Jumping off his lap Callie went to her corner and lay down. "Can't I do something, anything?"

"I'm afraid not. The police are scared that if you become involved and get to close, then whoever has her will do anything in their power, to where we will never find her or worse."

At hearing those words Larry grew angry. "I can't just sit around. I have to do something. I can't stand back as news reports come out saying they haven't found her. I can't sit around waiting when she could be-"Larry couldn't say those last few words. Knocking the glass off of the nearby coffee table Larry collapsed in a mess of tears. His beloved could be dead somewhere and nobody knew it. He swore if he ever got his hands on the monster that took her he would kill him right on the spot or even in London's Square where everyone could see.

"Let's get you to bed. You haven't slept in days." Richard said looking down at Larry.

"I'm not tired sir," Larry answered as he looked up at him with tear stained eyes. He tried to keep it all in for Vivien's sake, but he couldn't do it any longer. His body couldn't handle anymore stress.

"You say you're not, but myself and other people have noticed that you've become a walking zombie these past four days." Richard said as if Larry could pull one over on him. He had forgotten he raised Vivien so he knew the ticks. "Come, once you've had a night's sleep things will seem much clearer."

Getting up Larry went upstairs to sleep at least for a few hours. Maybe Richard was right all he needed was a full nights rest and maybe just maybe Vivien would come home tomorrow.

The clock struck midnight when Larry had finally found his way to bed. Lying there as he looked up at the white ceiling all he could think about was Vivien. Her face kept appearing into his mind. Every time he shut his eyes he could just see her and then all of a sudden she was gone just like that.

Things begin to eat at him and mess with his mind. Why didn't he forgive her for? If only he would have known this was coming. Why did he have to fight with her over where the wedding would be? Why did any of this have to happen for? Rolling over he shut his eyes yet again. Hearing the chimes of the down stairs clock it soon put him to sleep. However a nightmare began to take over…

Stepping out of the darkness a small stone room that was as cold and damp as the war years came into view. It didn't appear that anyone could live in such conditions. The floor was dirt, the room felt a bit drafty and above all it smelt of death and loneliness. Looking over to his left he saw a young girl sitting on the stone bed. She appeared to be cold, lonely and sad.

Turing her head towards Larry his eyes got wide with fear. Blood going cold he couldn't believe what he had seen. Vivien was sitting on the stone bed. Larry made him move his legs as he approached her. Getting ever so close he found it odd that she never looked up.

"Vivien, darling," Larry said sitting down next to her. Looking her in the eyes he saw fear. He had never seen such fear in her eyes before. "Viv, look at me." Vivien never looked at him not once. "Can't you hear me?" he asked taking her by her small arms. He could just feel her bones. The cuts on her face seemed so real. She didn't look the way he remembered her. Who could do such a thing?

Turning her head Vivien dried her tears, not acknowledging Larry once. Moments went by and Larry did everything to get her to see him. After sometime the door hinges began to squeal as a big burly man stood in the door. Vivien got to her feet and waited for her stepmother, but she never came only the big man appeared.

"Your still alive I see." The guard said as he stood a towering 6'3. "You know we didn't figure you would live this long."

Who was we? Larry wondered as he sat there watching the whole thing. Vivien made one false move that shouldn't have been made. "I am an Alexander and we fight back we don't give up," locking her eyes with the guards. Yes, she had her moments, but she also had the strong will of her father within her. However there was one thing she never learned and that was how to hold her tongue. Within moments Vivien felt a hand smack across her china face. The force of the smack knocked her to the ground. More tears sprang to her eyes as the sting struck her fragile body.

Getting up Larry doubled up his fist and gave the guard an upper cut, only to find that his fist went in one way and out the other. Eye's going wide with fear and confusion Larry wasn't sure what to do. None of this seemed real. He knew Vivien was real, but she never said one word to him.

If he ever got his hands on this guard he would beat him to a blood pulp for touching her like that. The guard didn't say a word he just turned to leave the scene in front of him.

When he had gone Larry ran over to Vivien's side. Getting her to her feet he looked into her lovely blue eyes and knew he saw the love that was between them, even if she couldn't see him…or could she? Rubbing his hand easily up and down her cheek he saw something in her eyes change, something different something like, hope.

Moments later he pulled her into a hug and swore he would never let her go. Wrapping his arms around her he felt her arms wrap around him as well. The tears fell from her eyes and onto his nice suite.

Opening his eyes he found himself disappearing from the cell. Reaching out for Vivien he took her hand. Within moments it began to fade right through her small china hand. Slipping into darkness he continued to fall and continued to fall. "VIVIEN," Larry yelled as he sat up in bed in a cold sweat. Putting a hand to his forehead he knew what he had saw, Vivien was somewhere, but where was IT? If only he could figure it out. She looked so weak, fragile. She looked as if she hadn't slept or eaten for days. He just had to find her he just had to. He would find her if it was the last thing he ever did.

She seemed so real. He could wrap his arms around her; tell her not to give up that they were coming for her. She felt so real even if it was a dream, but what didn't make since was. Why couldn't Vivien see him, but he could see her? Forcing himself to lay back down he shut his eyes and slipped back into sleep.

While Larry was pondering this in his own sleep Vivien was having the same dream as Larry was. Only on her side of the dream she couldn't see Larry nor hear him. However, in some way she knew he was there. She could just feel his arms wrapping around her and telling her to hang on that she would be found and soon. Maybe this would be the only way they could meet? But if so would she ever get to see him?

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry it has taken me a while to update been busy. I know it's early, but I'm leaving for college in a matter of minutes. I may not be able to update for a few days. Don't worry I will soon. **


	7. Chapter 7:Out of the Shadows

Chapter 7: Out of the Shadows

That next morning Larry sat quietly at breakfast. His dream was nothing, but a nightmare and nightmares never came true and never were true in the least. Not feeling at all rested and needed something to do he picked up the morning paper. On the front page was the add that had been there for a little over a week now.

Every time he saw this and any other add it just made hope sink lower and lower into deep despair. So many people had began to give up hope, but he wouldn't. No, he would keep on believing that she was out there. Along with Richard, Richard had been so grief stricken out his daughters kidnapping. Folding the paper back up Larry finished his coffee and made his way to London. He knew of some people that had no idea that Vivien had gone missing and he also knew they needed to know. Just in case they might have heard something. Anything, just anything would be helpful now.

"This cannot be. Who would do such a thing?" Anna asked as she walked quickly around the bakery. The sisters had been out of town so the news that Vivien had been kidnapped was quite the shock.

At the sound of this Sally began to cry as if she were once again a little girl of seven. Anna began to tell her that everything was going to be alright. That Vivien would be found. Why did everything all of a sudden feel as if they had all been taken back three years ago? Back then at least they knew Larry could save her. They weren't even sure of that right now.

Still feeling rather lost and confused the sisters tried everything in their power to think of something. While in the process the sisters looked at each other with wide eyes. "Catherine!" all seven said together.

"But that can't be possible. She was killed three years ago." Virginia said as she began to get flustered. Normally she wasn't the kind to get a little upset, but today was a great day to do so.

"I don't know what to do. I haven't been able to sleep since this took place. Richard hasn't been his self either. He tries to be for Vivien's sake, but I just don't know how he does it."

"Will try to do everything we can to help." Anna said putting on a brave face. Looking at the other six they too were going to do all they could.

Larry went home that night wondering could Catherine some of escaped from the camp? The way the sisters looked at each other at the sound of her name it just made chills go down his back. After all they were right about Catherine being behind the poison apple.

"That's absurd." Richard said as he turned and faced Larry. "Catherine was killed three years go for her bad behavior. I don't think she could have done this."

"You never said that it wasn't impossible though. Think about it what if she really did escape? What if she really does have something to do with this whole thing?" Larry asked as he wondered these very same questions.

Richard sat there quietly and began thinking and rethinking what Larry was saying. Could what he be saying be possible? If he didn't know for sure then he would never figure it out. Turning his chair around Richard went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Larry asked as he still thought of those awful thoughts. How could he think of such a thing?

"I'm calling some old friends and finding out some information." With that Richard left the room. Picking up the phone he just prayed that Catherine had been put to death just as the plan was supposed to go. "Hi John, its Richard, could you give me some information considering Catherine." His heart beat fast as he waited and waited for his friend to respond. John was silent for a little while and then spoke. "Richard, I hate to tell you this, but Catherine escaped some while ago…"

The phone fell out of Richards hands and hung in the air from its cord. "Richard, Richard." The voice repeated over and over again.

At hearing commotion from the other room Larry came running into the hall. Going over he picked up the phone and placed it back on the receiver. "What is it? You've got to tell me."

"….Catherine escaped." Richard said in a daze like straight. "John said she escaped some time ago."

"NO! Why didn't someone stop her!" Larry yelled as he wanted to break something or do something to relive his anger. Sinking into a nearby chair he beat his fist on the arm of it. Meanwhile Callie stood in the doorway and saw the whole thing. At seeing her masters Fiancé in a mess and while her father appeared to be slipping as well. Callie knew she had to do something. She couldn't stay there any longer. Thing's wouldn't be the same without her. Going out her little cat door Callie left maybe to never return.

Sitting on the cold, hard bed Vivien sighed as she wrapped her wrap around her cold shoulders. Looking out the barred window her heart ached. Nobody was coming for her. Did they even miss her? Did they even care that she was missing? What silly questions of course they did. Hearing foot steps outside of the door Vivien quickly turned towards it, while her heart jumped. Why was she getting so scared for? She had a good reason to be. It was probably Catherine come to do something else to her. Hearing the crack of the door hinges, the door opened to reveal one of those guards. Placing two bowls on the floor he looked at her with cold hard eyes. "Catherine says this will be your dinner,"

"You can tell her I'm not hungry, and even if I was I wouldn't eat it." Vivien spat as she turned towards the wall to ignore him. She was hungry, but she wasn't about to eat it. For all she knew there could be something in it.

Over the past four days or wait maybe it was five. No it was four, oh she just didn't know. Vivien didn't know what time it was, what day it was let along what month it was. Over the course of being here she began to stop counting the moments, the hours and days she had been there. It was no use to keep counting as she had been. It wouldn't get her out any faster.

While the guard stood there Vivien could feel her stomach churn as she hadn't eaten in quite a while. Even if it was her last meal she wouldn't eat what was given to her. Each day the food and water came through that door and each night it left untouched.

"I will tell her that you are refusing." Turning he left and went down the hall. As soon as the foot steps were faint Vivien dashed over to the water. Tearing a piece of her dress she dipped it into the cool water and put it on her scared and scratched face. The cold water sunk into her sores. She wanted to cry out but she didn't dare. For the past few days when the food and water came, Vivien would put the water on her face hoping it would cool the stinging and ease the pain.

The cool water did somewhat ease the pain, but each day Catherine would come in and take it out on her…just as she had done three years ago. The pain only grew worse as the punishments grew worse. At this point Vivien's face would never heal or her pride for that matter.

Taking a deep breath the pain began to subside for a little while. Sitting on the edge of the bed Vivien just wanted to collapse from exertion. She couldn't sleep in fear a nightmare would take over and she would wake in a cold sweat. She couldn't eat that food. God only knew what was in it. The color and smell didn't help either. For all she knew it could be poison just as that apple was that Catherine tricked her into eating.

The only place Vivien would be safe was home with the man she loved. But where was home? Where was she? Vivien couldn't answer these questions. At one point she knew where she lived, but did she still know that? Did she still think she would live happily ever after with Larry? These and so many more questions remained unanswered.

Sliding onto the bed yet again Vivien laid her head back against the wall. She refused to fall asleep, but maybe if she just shut her eyes for a moment, then maybe-before long Vivien had fall fast asleep. During the course of sleep a noise came. Jerking a wake Vivien shook her head. Listening a little more she heard a faint cry it sounded as if it were a small child or some kind of animal. It came again as it got closer and closer. Hearing it for the third time Vivien knew what it was. CALLIE! It just had to be. Looking over at the window she could still hear her.

Running over to the window she climbed and was face to face with Callie. "Oh, Callie, how did you get here?" Vivien asked her cat as if she expected it to answer. Hear head was between the bars looking at her with sad eyes. Holding up her hands Vivien pulled Callie through. Looking back at the window and then back at Callie Vivien wondered. But that didn't matter all that mattered now was that Callie knew where she was at and soon everyone else would as well.

Holding her close Vivien pet her and held her as if she would never let her go. Vivien's eyes got wide as she thought of a plan. Putting Callie down she grabbed her purse. Looking up she saw Callie over at the water bowl. Digging through her small purse she came across a piece of paper and a pen. Taking it out Vivien began writing something.

Heart pounding quickly she wrote as fast as she could. Before long the note was finished. Picking up Callie she put the note in a loop of her pink bow around her collar. "Take this back to father and Larry," she told her cat. Before getting to the window the door swung open. Turning around with fear Vivien saw Catherine standing there.

"I thought we were far away enough that no person or animal for that matter would find you." Catherine's cold dark eyes mocked as she stepped forward. "I guess not," She snatched the cat from Vivien's arms. "What do we have here?" taking the note from the ribbon she began reading it.

"Dear Father and Larry,

I'm being held captain in some place in the middle of nowhere. Please come right away Catherine is alive and is curl and is hurting me so-"Catherine stopped and looked up at Vivien. "I will show you what pain is."

Backing up Vivien wished she could get out, before long Vivien was backed up against the cold wall helplessly.

Not breaking eye contact with Vivien Catherine spoke in a hard deep voice. "Take this cat and throw her in the nearby river. Don't leave until you know the cats dead."

"No, please don't." Vivien pleaded as she stepped forward to take back her cat. Blocking her way to her cat Catherine knocked Vivien to the ground. Within Catherine's evil hands Callie bit down on her flesh until she drew blood.

"OW!" Catherine screamed out in pain as she dropped Callie. "After that cat you fool's." Before the guards were after him Cleo pounced on all fours as she ran after Callie.

"Run Callie, run!" Vivien yelled out as she got closer to the door and reached out. Seeing the men run after her cat Vivien prayed that Callie got to safety.

Slamming the door shut Catherine faced Vivien. "I can't say the same for you." Hunger now filled her coal colored eyes. "I will show you what pain is."

"NO, PLEASE, NO!" Vivien screamed. The sound of something cracking came moments later. Could it be a whip, or something else?

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm at least for a short while anyways. Still busy with school. Don't worry will update this along with the rest of my stories. Hmm what could that sound of been? But the bigger question is will they ever find her? **


	8. Chapter 8:Catherine

Chapter 8: Catherine

Stepping into a room full of mirrors Catherine through something long and thick at a mirror causing it to shatter from the impact. Glass lay everywhere as a gaping hole appeared. This was unheard of. The moment Catherine gave her stepdaughter the apple she took it at will, but this, this was much harder then what she thought it would be.

Why couldn't that brat hurry up and die? She had been waiting for this moment for three long years! Looking into one of the mirrors her evil red, deep lips curled up into an evil smile. No matter it wouldn't be much longer. Within a few days maybe even a few more hours she would no longer be a problem.

Running into the room one of the big burley men stood in the doorway of the rounded room. "Is everything alright my lady?" he asked in a panic like state? Seeing glass he wondered what possessed Catherine to do such a thing. But in the back of his mind he knew what made her do such a thing. Her stepdaughter was still a problem and she wanted her out of her life and out of this world forever.

"No, not everything is alright! It's been two weeks and that girl is still alive. How much longer must I wait?" Catherine yelled. Her anger was now well acknowledged by those who knew her. "Don't just stand there do something!"

"Yes ma'am" the man said as he bowed to her as he left. He knew that if he didn't do as he was told his family would be killed before his eyes.

Turning back around Catherine's reflection looked back at her from all angles. Maybe just maybe the rest of this would be rather easy. After all she had the girl now all she had to do was get rid of her. But the question was how to do it? Catherine pondered this and pondered this, but nothing came to be. Oh well a good idea would come to her in time. Walking over to a long wooden box she pulled out a crystal bottle.

Pouring the drink she downed it. If this was the way she was to forget that brat then so be it. Besides she liked getting drunk she was going to get drunk and would continue to get drunk as the hours rolled on.

Taking yet another drink she could vividly remember the day she got married to that lord. Yes he was nice, handsome and yes he had money. That's' what she wanted most of all money and lots of it. If only he hadn't have had any children! Ever since that little princess held her arms up asking her to hold her Catherine knew she was going to end up hating that child. Even at the young age of one she knew she was going to out shine her.

Taking yet another hard drink Catherine's mind fast forward 17 years later. Vivien's lovely face flashed before her eyes. Her voice, her laughter and her beauty came before her. How this made Catherine sick. Feeling her blood rise and feel her mind race Catherine didn't know how much longer she could put up with that girl. 17 long grueling years was long enough.

Gripping the glass Catherine through the glass across the room and watched just as the mirror had shatter into pieces as it fell to the floor. There was only so much she could do for she was a wanted a woman and so she had to stay low hidden from the eyes of the locals.

Hidden within a long forgotten forest was the perfect place. With a open field so it would appear that no one had lived there for years. Who would think to look in such a place so far from home? No one that's who, feeling yet another smile go across her face Catherine left the room for a much needed nap. She hadn't slept good in weeks and perhaps she would sleep well for once.

Walking down the hall towards her room Catherine could hear the muffled cries of Vivien.

**A/N: Sorry its been a while since I've updated been busy with school and all. I know this is a short chapter. I wanted it to be longer, but I couldn't think of anything else to put. How bad is that lol. **


	9. Chapter 9:No Escape

Chapter 9: No Escape

The days began to pass as if in a daze. The sun would set and the night creatures would take over as Vivien sat helplessly in her cell. Listening to those cries within the night and God only knew what else made Vivien wish she could just shut her eyes and wake in her own bed from this awful, awful nightmare. Vivien didn't know how many times she had wished this. Maybe if she wished it enough it would come true.

Sighing sadly Vivien knew this wasn't going to happen. Would she even be found now? Too much time had passed for such a thing to happen. However deep, deep down inside of her she refused to believe such a thing. She knew her father and Larry were doing everything they could to find her. Right? Vivien shook her head "stop thinking of such a stupid thought" She told herself as she did everything in her power to think of good things. But really how could she think of the "good" things in a situation such as this? Being locked away against ones will wasn't something she would wish upon anyone.

Guiding her finger tips along the cold hard ground her hand soon came upon her little black bag. Picking it up she began looking through it. She was such a girl. Lip stick, a powder to powder her nose, a compact mirror her small black wristlet gloves and—her hand fell upon a picture of Larry in his military uniform. Ever since the early months of 1943 she had carried this picture with her always.

Her finger tips traced the outside of his face. He hadn't changed in the least. Yes, he was older, but everyone grows older. She could just hear his voice inside her head. His laughter filled her ears. His face filled her mind. His love for her filled her heart.

There wasn't a place she didn't look or there wasn't one thing that she didn't think about that didn't remind her of him. Larry was always making her laugh and making her feel better when she was in a bad mood or just having an off day. -Until that one night…

There happiness began to unravel. One moment they were happy as they could be and the next they were at each other's throats.

Their relationship had gone through so much. The war years had really tested their love for one another. And now this horrible event would test their love along with their courage.

Biting her lower lip she tried to keep the tears at bay. "I never forgave him. Why didn't I forgive him?" she asked aloud. Trying for so long to keep the tears from coming they came anyway. Big round salty tears dripped from her eyes and onto the picture.

Covering her hand over her eyes she continued to weep. This was becoming too much. Being here for God knew how long. For all Vivien knew it could be August already. Why should she care now? She didn't want to go to her own wedding looking as she did. Hearing what seemed like a car coming towards her Vivien stood up and ran over to the window. Seeing a police car drive by she began screaming. "LET OUT, LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" she screamed until she couldn't scream anymore. More tears over took and she once again fell to her knees. Her face pressed against the cold stone Vivien kept crying until she couldn't stop. The tears wet her face as it began to go red.

Hearing the door hedges creak and crake Vivien looked up to have her eyes fall upon her stepmother. Getting up quickly Vivien ran over towards her stepmother. The air flying past her it seemed as if in a dream.

"They can't here you my dear." Catherine said

Gripping her stepmother's dress Vivien slid to the floor in a mess of tears. "Please, let me go." Looking up at the wicked woman her eyes were now red and swollen. "Please!"

A laugh came from Catherine's lips as she drew in a breath. "You think crying and begging is going to get you anywhere?" Looking Vivien in the eyes she knew that Vivien knew the answer. Breaking Viven's grip on the dress she stepped forward and said "Think again." Backing up a little Vivien's hands kept her up right as she looked at her stepmother. Bending down a little Catherine spoke again. "This is my happy ending."

Swallowing a little Vivien could almost feel her heart stop at hearing those words. Catherine wasn't getting a happy ending. She should have gotten her end three years ago. No, her and Larry were getting their happily ever after.

Viven's eyes drifted to the door to see just enough space where she could run past her and out the door. Quickly but swiftly Vivien darted for the door.

Trying to grip her arm Catherine's long, sharp fingernails went into her warm flesh. Breaking the grip Vivien could feel the blood running down her arm.

Running out of the room Vivien ran for her life. She knew if she got caught she would be in for it. Looking back just once she saw her stepmother pointing a finger at her and then two big men. "After her," echoed in Vivien's ears.

Looking down for a quick moment what Vivien had felt moments ago was true. The blood from her arm began to run down the side of her arm and congeal. The sting continued as the wind came past it.

Heart pounding, feeling her nerves tighten Vivien knew she had to get out. Hearing footsteps behind her she picked up her phase. Corridor after corridor, corner after corner made her hopes die little by little. There was no exit! Where was the exit in this awful place? Looking left and right at any possible moment it was hard to tell which way was out. But in all truth the place wasn't that big. After the war years the bomb shelter was made into a small stone house with a few rooms here and there.

But when fear gripped the body and different paths confuse the mind it's hard to find your way out of something even if it is as little as finding your way out of a store. However, when life was in your life was in the balance it was hard to think straight.

Finally seeing a light at the end of a corner Vivien ran around it and of hopes of it being an exit. However, to her horror there would be no escape.

A gasp escaped her red lips while her lovely eyes went wide with horror. There stood her stepmother and both of the big men. "Thought you could get away did you?" stepping forward a little Catherine shook her head. "Silly, silly girl, you think I don't know every passage, every corridor, every room in this place?"

Turning around Vivien went to find another exit. Facing south her eyes fell upon something big, looking up to find a big man standing before her. A scream came from her ruby red lips and echoed down the hall.

**A/N: Hi everyone I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for so long. School has been going crazy. Poor Vivien will she ever get her happily ever after? Who saw the first episode of Once Upon A Time? **


	10. AN:

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers I just wanted to write this telling you why I've been putting this story on the back burner lately. School has been so busy and all. Also I've been working on a GWTW Christmas story. Sorry to neglect in updating this story. Don't worry I haven't for gotten about it. I will update as soon as I can. I'm working on the story and I know what I want to put I just have to find time:) Once again I'm really sorry. I hope you will continue to read:) **


	11. ch 10Was There A Time That You Loved me?

Chapter 10: Was There A Time That You Loved Me?

Turning back around Vivien once again faced her stepmother. Knowing there was no place to go no place to hide Vivien just collapsed to the floor in a mess of tears. Covering her lovely face with her shaking warn hands she tried to hide her sorrows, but it did no good. The tears ran through her finger tips and down her cheeks. This was truly the end. There would be no escape for her….EVER! The game was up she had lost. She tried and tried to get out, but nothing seemed to go right.

Everything had seemed to have gone wrong since the start of this year so it would seem. Only one thing that seemed right and that was becoming engaged to the man of her dreams.

Sitting on the cold ground made it feel as if hopelessness was closer then what Vivien thought. Feeling her stepmother circle around her like a starving vulture; Vivien just kept her face hidden while defeat sank in taking over her hopes and possibly her dreams.

"James, Harry," Catherine's voice called out as she snapped her fingers. Both men stepped towards Vivien taking her small arms. Forcing her to her feet the men began carrying her down the hall. The grip began getting tighter and tighter. She wasn't a rag doll she was a human being who deserved to be treated like one. Not like a prisoner of war or just a prisoner in general.

"You're hurting me!" Vivien cried out as she could feel the pain shoot through her like a thousand knifes. Vivien could just feel her sterling silver bracelet dig into her boney wrist. Feeling it cutting against her bone she bit her lower lip as hard as she could.

Soon the taste of blood came and it left a nasty vulgar taste within her mouth. Seeing this did no good Vivien tried blocking the pain out another way. Trying to block the pain out and not to cry out in pain she began gritting her teeth. However there was only so much she could do. With the pain getting worse by every moment tears of pain sat on the edge of her eyes.

Kicking, screaming she tried her best to get free. "Let me go, let me go!" she screamed as her legs went wild. Whipping around widely she tried everything and anything. She couldn't go back into that small, dirty, cold place she just couldn't! She would drive herself crazy if she did.

At times like these she wished she weighed more then what she did. Yes she liked being small and little, but what she would give to have a few more pounds right about now. Heck what she would give to be the same size she once was. Now she was nothing but skin and bone.

Feeling her hand with the bracelet give free Vivien twisted her hand a little to find that she could pull it free. Pulling it swiftly Vivien found her hand go across one of the men's face. Her long finger nails dug into the man's face drawing blood in the process.

"You son of a-"the bigger of the two said as he took his knife from his pocket. Still having hold of Vivien's other arm he pushed her up against the stone wall. The moon light began to reflect off of the long knife.

"If you're going to kill me, kill me," Vivien spat as she breathed heavily. Feeling the sharp object up against her neck she swallowed hard. Oh God what had she done? When was she ever going to learn to keep her mouth shut at times? All of a sudden her life flashed before her eyes. Soon her body began to shake from the fright and terror.

"Shall I kill her now?" James asked still holding a tight grip on the knife while Harry had her other arm pinned to the wall.

Still breathing heavily Vivien tried moving her body but it was no use she couldn't budge one inch. She prayed her stepmother would show pity on her just this once.

Waiting several moments before answering Catherine drew in a breath. "No, that would be far too easy. I've got a better plan."

"What are you going to do to me!" Vivien screamed as she was yanked from the wall and was treated once again like a slave.

"My dear I suggest you stop, because there is no escape. I'm sure you are quite aware of that by now." Catherine said as she followed behind the two men. "As for you screaming the way you are I can assure you no one will hear you. No matter how loud you scream and how hard you try."

Turning her head a little Vivien saw out of the corner of her eye the cruel evil woman smiling so wickedly. How can she just look so happy so pleased? "Why do you enjoy this so?" Vivien found herself asking.

"Because you are finally getting what you deserve."

What she deserved? She didn't deserve this kind of treatment, nobody did. Vivien did not argue back. Arguing back meant punishment and punishment more tears. Facing forward once again Vivien tried to keep the tears away, at least until she was out of site from that evil woman.

Silence filled the air as they continued to walk. Soon the sound of wild animals came. At least-at least Vivien was safe where she was instead of being thrown out into the cold, horrible night. But if she was to be thrown out then she could run and find her way back to home and back to happiness.

Hearing the shuffles of feet Vivien just stayed quiet. So many thoughts were going through her mind. Some far worse than others and yet some were happy thoughts. If only she could relive the happy ones and just forget the bad ones. If only…

Soon they were back at that dark horrible place. Opening the door that smell came back. The smell of defeat, loneliness and death filled the air. Filling her body shiver she was soon thrown in. Trying her best to catch herself but it was no use her arms were just too weak to keep herself up right. Falling to her knee's Vivien turned around to see her stepmother standing in the doorway. It was now or never, she had to know the answer to a question that had been in the back of her mind for years.

"Was there ever a time that you truly loved me?" The words rolled off her tongue as if it had been asked a dozen times before.

**A/N: Aw poor Vivien:( Sorry it has taken me a while to update been very very busy and I will try to update more in this coming year. I hope I still have readers:) Review and I hope you all had a great Christmas and I hope you have a great new year as well. **


	12. AN: Sorry

**A/N: I know another one! I'm really busy with school and I feel like I'm being pulled in every direction! I will try to have the next chapter of this story up soon. I can't promise what day but maybe over the weekend we will see. I hope I still have readers out there. Thanks everyone for all of your support:) **


	13. Chapter 11: Moment of Truth

Chapter 11: Moment of Truth

**A/N: I put Cleo back in the story. (I added her though out the other chapters as well. I just re wrote some of the chapters)**

Catherine took a few moments to collect her thoughts on what she was going to say. Looking at that poor girl she couldn't deny what she was about to say. "You were unwanted." Catherine answered in a shallow voice.

"Unwanted? No I wasn't. Father loves me dearly." Vivien said as she found this appalling. How could she say such a thing? Yes she was evil, but what gave her the right to say that her father did not love her?

"He may show that he loves you, but he doesn't. Deep down he resents you more than you know." Catherine slowly made her way to her stepdaughter. Pressing her lips together she went on. "It was your fault that your mother died."

"No it wasn't. There was a terrible outbreak of Tuberculosis." Vivien was now to the point where she wanted to shout at her stepmother or make her stop talking about such things.

"You're father told me several times that he would find that he couldn't look at you let alone talk to you for days at a time. Even if he told himself it wasn't you're fault he knew it was. When your mother fell ill she was still recovering from your birth. I don't know if your father told you this, but you caused your mother much pain. YOU are the one that cut your mother's life short. Not some terrible illness, but your birth."

Vivien didn't know what to say let alone know what to do. Still sitting on her knees Vivien looked at her stepmother as if she were crazy. Which she really could be he knew? "You're lying!" Vivien screamed as she just wanted to block the words right out of her head.

"Fine asks your father if you don't believe me." Catherine answered back with an evil smile on her face. "Oh wait, that's never going to happen now, is it?" by now her voice had changed to that of something a small child would hear.

"I will and when I get out of here you will know that I'm right and you are wrong!" Vivien yelled. This woman was crazy her father would never say such a thing to her or to anyone else for that matter. "When I do get out of here my father will make sure you never set foot in this coutry again, that you won't be a threat to I or our family again."

"Whatever you say, but I can assure you that isn't going to happen. I'll be surprised if you last much longer." Catherine laughed at that silly remark. "My dear he tried doing that before and looked what happened." She turned towards the door not acknowledging the fact that Vivien hurt very deeply inside.

"You still haven't answered my question." Vivien said in a frustrated voice. As of right now she could careless of what her stepmother was saying. But she just wanted the answer to one question and one question alone. "Did you or have you ever loved me?"

Catherine found that question absurd. How could she ask such question? "How can one love a pebble in their shoe? How can one love their enemy? How can one love the person that took from them what meant most to that person?" Catherine stopped for a few moments and waited until she had her stepdaughter's full attention. "How can I love you?" questioned Catherine.

"How can you say that?" Vivien asked.

"And that surprises you?" Catherine asked as if she found that shocking. She figured that wouldn't surprise her stepdaughter one bit. After all those year, after all those days, weeks and months of doing everything around the house and Vivien wondered how she could say that?

"You helped raise me from the time I was a year old. You along with father helped me walk; talk all those things a child learns early in life. You were there, and you're telling me you've never loved me not once?" Taking a breath Vivien continued. "You had to love me at some point."

Catherine thought back on all of those years. Yes she indeed helped her learn how to walk, talk, but that was a long time ago. So many things had happened since then. "I suppose I did once, but that my dear was quite a long time ago. The moment you turned five I could tell that you were going to grow up prettier then I. And that there was nothing I could do. But now there is and you or nobody else can stop me." Cleo in the meantime rubbed up against Catherine's legs and purred happily.

Now Vivien knew why her stepmother had never loved her. But in a way she had always known that. Never filling fully loved except for her father, but he was away during the war years and so she had nobody. If Vivien didn't care about her stepmother's love back then why should she care now?

Turning swiftly around Catherine made her way towards the door. Making her way to the door Vivien tried to get to it, but Cleo turned viciously towards Vivien and arched her back and cried loudly. Knowing what Cleo was capable of Vivien backed up scared to go any farther.

"Good Kitty." Catherine said in a sweet voice. "Come along Cleo." Jumping onto her shoulder Cleo rested peacefully on her master's shoulder. Shutting and locking the door Catherine departed. Knowing now that it was safe Vivien made her way over to the door and pressed her hands and ear against the wooden door. "Make sure nobody comes or goes from this room unless I know about it."

"As you wish,"

Walking away slowly from the door Vivien went and sat on the cold stone bed. Why should she care about her stepmother not loving her? After all her own mother would have loved her far more then Catherine did. Feeling a tear escape the corner of her dark blue eyes and run down her cheek, Vivien caught it with the back of her left hand.

Walking down the corridor and into her red velvet room fit for the lady of the house Catherine began to think. Picking up the crystal glass that held a stiff drink in it she held it to her mouth. She began thinking back on the conversation she had just had with her stepdaughter. Perhaps she was too hard on her perhaps-No she wasn't about to feel sorry for her. She got herself in this mess. If she hadn't been the most beautiful in all of London then none of this would have happened. She must really need a good stiff drink. Downing the drink she slammed the glass down. Turning Cleo looked at her master as she sat on the top of a book case. "Sorry Cleo."

Meowing Cleo went to mind her own business. Catherine sat at her vanity and looked vainly into her mirror. Picking up her silver hand brush she began brushing her long hair. Still gazing at her reflection her evil smile came into place. Soon she would be the fairest one of all.

Later on that night while Vivien sat in her cell freezing a guard brought her supper. Looking at him she did not utter a word to him. Without exchanging any words the guard left the cold stiff room. Hearing the footsteps down the hall Vivien rushed over to the two small bowls. Not carrying anymore Vivien picked up the nasty looking food. She could care less what it was and less on what was in it. She wasn't going to make it anyways her fight was up what did it matter?

Feeling the chicken hit the lower part of her stomach Vivien felt sick to her stomach. Not having anything in her stomach for days except the water made it hard to keep anything down. Throwing herself over the bowl she began to get sick. Feeling her stomach churn and feeling her face go pale Vivien went and lay down. She felt so sick that she could barley sit up. Putting her shawl over her she shut her eyes trying to escape the horrors of what was her reality.

Meanwhile back at Notely Abby no process had been made. Within the wee hours of the morning Larry and Richard could be found looking over a map of the whole area covering miles upon miles of open fields and woods. Gazing at the map Larry began marking place's that had already been searched and re-searched.

They had to find her it had been over three weeks since she had disappeared. Feeling the pen shake within his hands the pen finally fell from his hand and fell onto the map. Banging his fist on the table Larry was starting to think they weren't going to find her.

"It's no use. It's been too long. Whatever chance we have of finding her is gone." Larry said as his head remand on the table.

Richard was appalled at what he heard Larry giving up this easily? This wasn't like him, but then again he hadn't been the same since Vivien disappeared. Richard had begun to notice a change in him since that night. Larry wouldn't eat he wouldn't sleep he couldn't do anything. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Vivien. Every time he stopped to even take a breath he thought of her or whenever he stood in the living room of Notely or out in the Rose Garden he thought of her.

Richard knew he had to stay strong for his daughter and his future son in law's sake. Resting a hand on Larry's shoulder he spoke. "Don't give up son. We can't give up. We are so close."

"No were not. We passed that a while back. If only I had known then maybe-"

"But you didn't. You couldn't have known this was going to happen." Trying to keep it together himself Richard blinked his own tears away and kept a brave face. Looking up at the clock it read 6:30 they had yet again pulled another all nighter. Picking up the pen Richard stuck out his hand. "Vivien needs us we can't give up now."

**A/N: I'm back! Well for now that is. I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've been terribly busy with college. I will update my GWTW stories soon as well. It might be this weekend. Providing I don't have a lot of hw. Will they find her? I feel so sorry for Larry. **


	14. Chapter 12: A Fight to Live

Chapter 12: A Fight to Live

Picking his head up Larry looked at the red ink pen. Knowing that he had to keep going he took the pen from Richard's hand and began once again. "There isn't a single place that we haven't looked." Larry said as he marked off the last place. Soon the whole map was just nothing but red ink left and right.

"There has to be some place that we haven't looked." Richard said looking at the map from where he sat. "But where?" he pondered this and pondered this until he couldn't think anymore.

"What about in the west woods?" Larry asked. "There just five miles from here."

"It's too dangerous. No one has ever found their way out of there. Only one person has ever made it out and that was over ten years ago." Richard said as he knew that was the only place left to look. But it was far too dangerous to do so. Even the police found it hard to look in. Through all the different paths and what not it was hard for one to survive just a few hours let alone days upon days.

"It might be dangerous, but what if Vivien is in there? We've got to look there." Larry said as he wrote it down and underlined it. Going back to the map Larry found it hard to focus on it as his mind was on the west woods. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

While they were in thought Callie came rushing into the big dinner room. Scratching at Larry's legs she tried to get his attention. "Callie, I'm not playing with you right now. You'll just have to wait." He looked back at the map and held the pen to his chin. Callie's face changed and she walked away only to jump across the table with a high pitched meow. Larry jumped back. What has gotten into that bloody cat? He thought. "What is it Callie? You have my undivided attention." He might as well pay attention they weren't getting anything done otherwise. What could it hurt?

Callie meowed and moved towards the door. Richard and Larry just looked at one another. "That poor thing must be going crazy without Vivien." Richard said shaking his head. Just like the rest of them they missed her terribly and knew time was running out or perhaps time had already ran out and now they were cleaning onto hope. In hopes that someone would find her alive and bring her home safe and sound.

"I think-I think she might know where Vivien is." Larry said looking back at Richard. As he got down next to the cat,

"My son, I know you miss her, but you can't believe that a cat knows where she is?" Richard said rolling up next to him. "Come morning we will have the police search the west woods, but I'm not holding my breath. If they find anything it will probably be her bones."

"I know it sounds crazy, but I'll take any risk to find her." With that Larry went and got his hat and over coat.

"I'll stay here and phone the police." Richard said. Larry nodded his head and was soon out the door. Getting into the blue Rolls Royce Larry pulled out of the gates of Notely as a storm was upon them. The thunder rolled through the skies as the clouds began getting darker.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." Larry said as he drove down the road. "Look at me I'm talking to a cat." He said aloud. Callie just looked at him "What?" he asked looking back at the cat.

Sitting at a stop light with the window wipers going none stop Larry tried to keep calm not just for Vivien's sake but for his own sanity. Tapping his foot he tried to think of something else. "Come on you blasted light." He said aloud. Just as the light turned green Callie jumped from the window. Looking over Larry pushed the door open. "Great, just great," Larry said aloud.

"Hey get your bloody butt moving." Someone yelled as they honked their horn. Knowing he wouldn't be able to watch her on foot Larry got back in the car and stepped on the gas and drove as if his life depended on it, because frankly it did.

Going as fast as that car could he tried to keep up with Callie. For her to be a house cat she sure could move. Feeling that the tires were wearing out he knew he owed Vivien a new pair, but then again she couldn't complain if they found her alive then it was worth it to wear out the tires.

Finally after battling countless stop lights and countless cross roads and battling Through the many trees, ruts, rocks and soon a down poor they had finally arrived at the open field. Slamming on the break Larry got out. Feeling his whole body wet and cold he saw Callie running. "What is it girl?" he asked as he ran towards whatever Callie was going towards. Stopping for a moment he looked around he was in the west woods. Where Richard said no one ever found their way out of.

Vivien's eyes opened wide as she knew who that voice belonged to. Getting off the bed Vivien went to the window and saw her love running her way. "Oh Larry, you finally found me." She gripped the bars as she was face to face with the man of her dreams. After weeks of thinking her time was up and taking Catherine's punishments he was finally here. After waiting and waiting.

"I told you I would always find you." Larry said as he found himself out of breath. Maybe he should have stayed in the Army a little while longer. She looked so pail and thin and her face. Her face looked to be scared.

"What's all of this commotion going on in here?" Catherine yelled as she barged through the door. "You, how did you find us?" Catherine asked as he saw Larry on the other side of the window. "I thought we were far enough away that no one not even he would find us? I guess your cat did something good for once." She went over towards Vivien with blackness in her eyes while a dark sinister smile crept over her face. "I can tell you that you came this way for nothing." Taking out a knife she grabbed Vivien around the neck. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart."

"No," Larry said as he reached out. "I'll do anything."

"There's nothing you can do boy." Catherine said as her grip grew tighter. "What I wanted was taken from me all those years ago."

Running to the front of the shelter his heart beat within this chest as he feared the worst. Kicking down the door he ran through the many rooms and soon found where Vivien had been held captive. Stepping in the doorway he wiped the rain from his face and saw a nasty sight.

"Come any closer and she dies." Catherine said pressing the knife against her white skin.

"Larry, just leave. Don't worry about me." Vivien said the best she could. It began to get harder and harder for her to breathe as she struggled to get free.

"No, I came this far I'm not leaving you." Larry said as he slowly reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a silver pistil.

"Put it down." Catherine said as she gripped the knife even tighter. Soon her knuckles were turning white. "I said put it down!" she yelled as the veins in her neck began to stick out.

Lowering himself to the floor he placed the gun on the floor only to pull another from the left side of his coat. Letting out a gasp Vivien's eyes went wide as she could feel her life truly ending.

**A/N: Could this be the end for our two lovers? **


	15. Chapter 13: Returning to What Had Been

Chapter 13: Returning to What Had Been

Feeling the blood run from the deep wound Catherine fell to the floor as her face went white as Vivien's skin. Vivien couldn't help but gasp at the sight. Eyes going wide her shaking hand went over her mouth as shock over took her. That could have very well have been her had Catherine pulled her hand back. A chill went down her spin as she let her thoughts go crazy.

Dropping the gun Larry opened his arms. He was really there. Standing in the doorway, but the question was, was he real? So many times Vivien had dreamed that he had come to her rescue but every time she would wake and still be imprisoned in that hell of a place. With Catherine keeping a close eye to make sure that everything was going according to plan.

Running into his strong arms Vivien clung to him as she cried against his chest. Wrapping his carrying arms around her he had finally found her after weeks of looking. A day longer and Larry would have thought that she would never be found.

Vivien's body shook from the cold of the cell and from the sobs that over took. With his arms wrapped around her he could feel her spin and feel her rib cage as if she was nothing BUT bone. "Shh it's alright I'm here." Larry said as his right hand went through her hair.

"I-I never thought this day would come. I've sat in this place so long I had almost forgotten what you looked like." She could smell his cologne as if he had just put it on.

Breaking the embrace Larry took his rain coat off and wrapped it around her thin shoulders.

Walking out of the small shelter and into the pouring rain police cars and two ambulances' pulled up surrounding them. Seeing a car door shut Vivien saw her father sitting there in a long raincoat and hat. "Daddy," Vivien said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"My sweet, sweet little girl,"

"What are you doing here?" Vivien yelled over the rain.

"I couldn't let Larry have all the fun." Richard said with a laugh. He turned towards Larry. "Good work son. The place that I thought wrong you thought right."

"Thank you sir," Larry said smiling at Richard.

EMT's ran up to them and immediately took Vivien to one of the ambulances. Guiding Vivien slowly to sit down one of the EMT's looked over her vital signs and tried to be gentle. From just looking at her he knew she had been through a lot. Larry stepped up moments later. His poor fiancé she had been through so much but she tried to keep a brave face while they poked at her.

"Mr. Kent, I need to speck with you for a few moments." A police officer said as he stepped up behind Larry.

Stepping away from Vivien he looked at the police officer. "Catherine, has a deep shoulder wound she should live, but we are putting her away in Broadmoor Hospital. She has reached the point of mental ill health. For God sakes she tried killing an incent girl." The police officer said as the rain still beat down. Larry didn't know what to say. First Catherine was placed in a camp to be killed and now she was being put in a mental hospital.

"How can we be sure she doesn't escape this time?" Larry asked as he was a little skeptical of the whole thing.

"The hospital has maximum security around the clock." The officer said as he tried to keep himself dry.

"I swear if she gets loss again it will be your job." Larry said as he put his face just inches away from the officer.

"Yes sir," with that he went away and sent a few EMT's to help Catherine.

Larry walked back over to Vivien who was answering some questions for the deputy. "Vivien, what I'm about to tell you please keep calm."

"Thank you officer," Vivien said as she held out her arm for them to take her blood pressure. "What is it?" she looked up into his face that had become strain, weak. It looked as if he hadn't slept in day's maybe even weeks.

"Catherine has a deep shoulder wound, but the police say she will be placed in a high security mental hospital."Vivien didn't know what to say. She was trying to let all of this sink in. "They say that she won't get away."

"Oh really? They said that when she was to be killed at the camp two years ago. They said that she would be punished for what she did. But did she suffer? No, I did." Vivien cried as she was no longer that brave solider she led on to be.

"I know darling. I know." Wrapping a thick warm blanket around her shoulders Larry kissed her forehead and tried getting her warm. She was so cold. She felt as if she had been placed in a freezer for days upon days.

"They have told me that they are taking me to the hospital for some test and to make sure there are no broken bones." Vivien said as her teeth chattered together. "I don't want to go. You know I hate hospitals."

"I know you do darling. I know you do. But if this is a faster way to get you better then its best we let the doctors do what they can." Vivien nodded her head that she understood. She knew it was the right thing but there was just something about hospitals that just made her feel un-commutable. Perhaps it was the needles or maybe the fact that finding something that she never thought possible. Whatever it was just put a chill down her spin.

The EMT's got Catherine loaded into one of the ambulance's and drove off. "Ms. Alexander, I want you to tell me if you feel sick to your stomach or if your head starts to hurt. If anything at all hurts while we drive to the hospital I want you to let me know." A middle aged EMT driver said as him and another EMT lifted her gurney into the back of the ambulance.

Getting in the back with her Larry held her hand as she knew she was scared to death. "Where's father?" Vivien asked as fear shot through her eyes.

"He's right behind us darling." Larry said kissing her hand.

While lying in the back of the ambulance Vivien began to think over the past few weeks. She prayed that soon everything would be a bluer. She didn't want to remember anything. She just wanted to go back to the way things used to be…before her kidnapping. But soon everything was going to be fine…right? This question lingered in the back of her mind for the rest of the ambulance ride.

Before long they had arrived at the hospital to what seemed like a lot of people asking about her. In her absence she had become a star….in a way. Getting her settled into a room the doctor wanted to talk to Larry and Richard alone.

"For now everything seems stable and she seems to be doing well. She's lucky she didn't end up with far more then what she has. From looking at the bruises and cuts on her arms and legs she is lucky it didn't come much worse." Dr. Morgan said as he flipped through her medical charts. "She has a few cracked ribs, cuts and bruises here and there. The one thing I'm worried about is her face and getting her back on regular foods again. Easing her back to normal foods will take some time, but it is doable. "

"Will she live through this doctor?" Richard asked as he feared for his daughter's life.

"We don't know that yet. We won't know until we get the blood work back and take more x-rays." The doctor spoke as he shut her folder. "In order to fix her face we have to go in for emergency surgery to see if the scares can be fixed. Right now we have her in a medically induced coma. We must go slowly on getting her back to normal foods. We've put an IV in giving her all the nutrients that are allowed. We want to be careful and not make her sick or her body will reject what has been put into her and thus causing her to lose more weight, us losing her that way. "

"If she dies I'll-"Larry yelled as he stepped forward.

"Larry, stop-there is nothing we can do." Richard said taking hold of his arm. "We have to let them do their job if we want her to live."

"I suppose your right." Larry said with a sigh. "Can we see her before the surgery?"

"Certainly," Dr. Morgan said as they walked back down the call to the ICU. Pushing a door opened their ten rooms in such a small hall. Pass the second room on the right they entered the room."I'll give you a few moments alone." With that the doctor left to get ready for surgery.

"She looks so peaceful." Larry said sitting down next to her taking her hand in the process. "She looks like she did all those years ago. The first time I laid eyes on her." Tears sprang to his eyes and rolled down his face. Falling from the chair and to his knee's his face rested on the bed.

"Larry, you must get a hold of yourself. This won't help the situation it will only make things worse." Richard said as he rolled over to his daughter's bed side. "You know they say if you talk to them they can hear your voice."

Larry knew he had to try something. He had lived three whole grueling weeks without her he couldn't spend a life time without her. He already knew that it was like to be away from her for months at a time and during a war at that, but if she died it would be far too much for him to bear. "Viv, you've got to come out of this. I know that you've got the will and I know you know that you've got the will to pull yourself out of this." With that he gave her soft kiss and stood by the door.

Richard rolled up next to the bed. "I know where you're at is a nice place and I know you would like to stay, but sweetheart you have people here that love you dearly." Patting her hand he rolled over to the door. Dr. Morgan came in moments later.

"The surgery shouldn't last too long." Leaving the room Larry and Richard sat out in the waiting room for the next two hours.

"What is taking them so long?" Larry asked as he paced the floor as he held a fresh cigarette in his hand.

"Larry, will you come and sit down all that pacing is just making me nervous." Richard said as he put down his crossword puzzle. Coming and taking a seat next to his father in law Larry huffed.

"How long have they been in there for?" he asked messing with his hands.

"Two hours and forty five minutes." Richard said looking up at the wall clock in the far left hand corner of the room. Putting his face in his hands Larry sighed this was becoming too much. Shutting his eyes he tried to catch some sleep.

"Mr. Kent and Mr. Alexander?" a voice came. Larry opened his eyes to see a nurse in a white uniform standing before them.

"What time is it?" Larry asked rubbing his eyes.

"4:45 sir, the doctor wanted me to tell you that Vivien is out of surgery."

"How is she?" Larry asked before Richard could utter a word.

"She's doing much better. The doctor would like to talk to you. He should be here shortly." The nurse smiled and departed.

Larry sighed and knew a weight had been lifted from his and Richard's shoulders. Vivien was going to pull through and they were going to live happily ever after.

As soon as the nurse left Dr. Morgan came in with a smile on his face. "The surgery went very well and her vital signs have improved amnesty. There maybe a few scares left but nothing to noticeable. She also might be in a little pain, but nothing too bad."

"Thank you doctor," Richard said as he shook his hand. "You don't know how you have saved this family."

"I'm glad I could help." Dr. Morgan said with a smile. Telling them he would check in later he departed as he heard his name over the intercom.

Walking into the small white room they found Vivien sitting up in bed. "How are you feeling?" Larry asked as he kissed her gently.

"Sore, but other than that I feel fine." Vivien tried to keep her spirits up but it was a little hard to do when one had just gone through what she had.

Larry and Richard both knew that the stitches would be taken out soon and she would have a new face. While trying to get her mind off of the pain and the horrific events a nurse came in with pain medicine.

Taking the medicine Vivien downed them with a drink of water. "Thank God," she said as she knew they would kick in, in a little while. "I was beginning to think I wouldn't be able to stand the pain much longer." Trying not to pay attention to the IV that was in her left hand she tried to make small talk the best she could. "Do you think Catherine will be taken care of?" she asked biting her lower lip, trying in the process to not bit the cut that she had gotten just a few days before her rescue.

"We can only pray that she does." Richard said with a sigh.

"If that doesn't work, I'll knock her on her butt and make sure she can't get up." Larry said as he gripped the bed sheets.

Vivien took Larry's hand. He was a good man, but knocking people on their butts sometimes wasn't the best, but in this case it couldn't do no harm. "Daddy, why did you ever marry that horrible woman?" Vivien asked as she wondered what could have possessed him to do such a thing.

"I was alone. I had you. I needed someone to help me. I couldn't do it by myself." Richard said as he thought back on all those years ago. "I didn't know what to do. You need constant looking after and I had to get to work every morning. Your grandmother would come over and watch you, but I knew that couldn't go on forever. So just a few weeks before you turned one I married. I thought I was marring someone kind, gentle, sweet…someone like your mother. But I guess I was wrong. All those times that you wrote me telling me how mean Catherine was to you I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to believe that she was the gentle person she led me to believe." Richard said as he found that he couldn't look his daughter in the eyes. "Look where that got me. My poor little girl had to live in fear of her mother from the time she was five until the age of eighteen. When you told me your story about what she did to you. I knew then and there that she wasn't what I thought she was. She never was. You are more like your mother then she ever was." Tears ran from his eyes and down his face.

"Daddy, please don't cry." Vivien said as she found tears in her own eyes. "I did enough crying for the both of us while you were away and while in that cell. I never thought I would ever get out of that house. I never thought I would ever get out of the clutches of that evil woman, but I had to keep going for I knew that if I didn't I would give in and that's what she wanted. Through all those years and even over the past three weeks I was at her mercy, but did I get it? No, far from it." taking in a deep shaky breath she went on, "Daddy she told me that you didn't want anything to do with me, that I was to blame for the death of mother. That when she died it wasn't because of that awful disease, but because she was recovering from my birth," she put a hand to her eyes and tried to hold back the sorrow, but it was no use the tears and sorrow came anyway.

"Vivien Rose, that is not true. I've always loved you. From the first time you were placed in my arms." Richard said as he couldn't stand to see his only child crying. "She's crazy, that's what she is. I realized later on that she was jealous of you. I'm sorry to say that I didn't see it sooner."

Knowing that she needed to keep her emotions steady Vivien took another deep breath and tried to change the subject. "Um-how's Callie?" I'm sure she's been driving you both mad."

"You have no idea," Larry said just a little under his breath. Vivien gasp a little as she slapped his hand. "No, she was very good, but most if not all of the time she was depressed like the rest of us. She wanted you back more than anything."

"That's why we brought her to you." Richard pulled out the cat carrier that held Callie.

"Callie," Vivien said as she was placed on her lap. "Daddy, you know animals aren't allowed in here." Vivien whispered as she pet her pet.

"I know," Richard shrugged. "But the nurse said we could bring her in just for a few minutes. With me being a former general I can pull some strings." Richard could tell that this had lifted Vivien's spirits a great deal.

Surprisingly the time had gotten away from then and it was time for them to leave Vivien had, had a long and trying day. It was time that she got some rest. Telling her that they would see her tomorrow they kissed her goodbye and departed.

Callie curled up next to Vivien and went to sleep. Hearing the soft breathing of her now full grown cat Vivien soon fell asleep soon thereafter. A few days later Vivien was allowed to go home, but still had to take it easy and if anything didn't feel right or if she was getting sick in any way she needed to get back to the hospital.

Seeing the big 13 century home come into view Vivien knew she was finally home at long last. She knew she had a lot of catching up to do. For one the roses needed attended to that she knew and she knew her father missed her good home cooking. Walking slowly but steadily into the house it welcomed her with a lovely smell and a lovely sight.

"Is that Vivien?" a deep voice called out. Turning Vivien saw Max standing there.

"Hello Max, it's been quite a while hasn't it." Vivien said giving him a hug.

"To long my dear," Max said with a smile. "It hasn't been the same since you went missing."

"That I can only imagine," Vivien said with a laugh. After so long of an, absents she was finally home where she belonged, home safe and sound.

**A/N: Yeah she lived! Was there any doubt that she wouldn't? Come on people it's a fairy tale lol:) You guys ready for the wedding? Now if you would please REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 14:A Wedding Gone Amiss

Chapter 14: A Wedding Gone Amiss

**August 1945…three weeks before the wedding**

"What time is your bridal shower?" Larry yelled into the living room of Notely. He thought it was later this week, but he wasn't quite sure. Stepping into the room he found Vivien along with some of her school friends and the seven sisters along with his mother looking at him.

"Now," Vivien said with a laugh. "Your bachelor party is in fifteen minutes down at the club." Vivien said pointing at the clock.

"Right, the club," Larry said as he scratched the back of his head as he departed. Grabbing his car keys he headed to the club for a casino bachelor themed party. Before he headed out the door he turned back towards the room. "Where's your father?"

"He's already there. He thought you had left fifteen minutes ago." Vivien answered. She had never seen him this way before. He was normally on time for things and never missed things, but here lately things haven't been going well shall we say on time or as planned. Putting her head in her hands she shook her head.

"That was funny." Sally said with a laugh. "His face got red,"

"Your life will be anything BUT boring." Mary said as she held a tissue to her nose.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Vivien agreed as she sighed. "What is on the list next?" Vivien asked as she turned towards Anna who had planned the whole affair.

"Open gifts," Sally said as her eyes got wide. Anna looked at the list and agreed with her sister. "Open this one first." Sally said handing her a small bag.

Taking it Vivien pulled the tissue paper off the top and pulled out an antique photo frame. "How did you know that was on the list?" Vivien asked looking at Sally.

"I saw you looking at it a few days ago when you went into the shop. I was passing by when I spotted you."

"Thank you it's lovely." Sitting it aside she went to the next one. Pulling out a very formfitting black lingerie outfit, dashing over to Sally Virginia and Jacqueline covered her eyes. That wasn't something she needed to see.

"Guys let me see. I want to see." Sally wined as she tried to pull free. This wasn't far she wanted to see what it was. Squirming a little her sisters finally let her go.

Feeling her face go red she thanked Emily one of her old school friends. She wasn't excepting anything else until her friend spoke.

"There's more in the bag." Emily said with a sly smile.

Vivien raised an eyebrow and took the rest of the tissue paper out. Getting to the bottom of the bag she pulled out a small box. A hand fell to her mouth. "Oh, my," That was a little embarrassing.

"What is it? It looks like a balloon," Questioned Sally as she looked at it in confusion.

Oh shoot they should have kept her eyes covered a little while longer. That was going to scare her for the rest of her life. "Will tell you when you're older." Anna said as she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What? What is it?" Sally asked as she put her plate of food on the floor. "I want to know now."

"I told you when you get older." Anna said not giving an inch. "If you don't stop we will leave this instant."

Sally stopped and looked on as Vivien went through the rest of the gifts. That was the only "surprised" gift she received for a while…that is. A little while later bowls, cups, more lingerie, a few more antique pieces here and there along with a few other things lay on the floor in their bags.

Larry in the meantime was winning big at his poker party. "Come on Lar, this is the 5th hand you've won." Andrew his older brother said as he put out his cigar.

"Oh let him win Andy." His father said as he looked at him from across the table. "He's the one getting married in just a matter of weeks and plus he will need that money for the honeymoon."

"Thanks dad," Larry said putting a poker chip in the center of the table. "As a matter of fact the honeymoon has been paid off for the past three weeks."

"Well in that case I don' think you'll be needing it then." His father reached over to take all of his chips.

Putting a hand over his chips he looked at his father. "That doesn't mean I don't need it, because I do. A new married man needs money." His dad laughed and they got back to their game. For the next hour or so Larry only lost once.

Later that night Larry and Richard arrived home to a quiet house. Walking into the living room they saw that the party had broken up. The only thing that was left was a slight mess. "Looks like you ladies had some fun." Larry said as he found Vivien sorting the gifts.

"Yes we did, it was-um-very entertaining." Vivien said holding up the black outfit.

"I'm heading to bed, goodnight." Richard said as he rolled away feeling a little embarrassed. Yes his daughter was old enough, but did he really want to think about that? Not really. After all she was his little girl.

Larry's eyes got wide and whistled at it. "Easy there boy it's for the wedding night."

"You can't blame me for trying." Larry said as he snapped his fingers. Vivien threw a ball of tissue paper at him.

"And here I thought you were a gentlemen," Vivien said as she went back to the gifts.

"I am, but I can't be a "gentlemen" all the time." Larry said with a laugh. Coming over to her he gave her a kiss. "I'm off to bed as well. Playing poker with your father and my father where's one out. Can you believe I only lost one time…Andrew finally beat me?"

"Aw, well, it doesn't hurt you to loss every once in a while." Vivien said as she packed things in away.

"I suppose not." Larry said. "Good night, don't stay up to late."

"I won't," Vivien folded another outfit and put it away. Sitting in a nearby rocker she began to think. Within three weeks she would be married. She would no longer have her father's last night, but Larry's last name. Things would fly by. Three weeks would be there before either one of them knew it. Shutting her eyes for a quick moment Vivien thought back on all memories that were through the walls of Notley.

Three weeks later….

Looking into a full length mirror Vivien smiled at what she saw. It was three later August 28th 1945. This would be a day she wouldn't be forgetting to soon.

Her face looked back at her with happiness. It was her face again and she had recovered nicely while she was in the hospital. She had her figure back and she was finally able to eat normal foods. Spinning around Vivien looked at her white taffeta dress. She looked like a bride. She looked just as she had always thought she would ever since she was a little girl. The white taffeta fabric fell straight to the floor and proofed out from the waist down making it look like a princess dress. The lace sleeves fell off the shoulders while a lovely corset back went up the back of the dress. A white veil ran down her back and halfway out the door. Her mother's diamond necklace and earrings were the pieces of jewelry that she had selected for this special occasion.

Her mother would be so proud of her. She was looking down on her right now. "Are you ready?" Anna asked as she came through the door in her knee length cannery yellow bridesmaid dress on. While Vivien was living with the sisters Anna had almost become like third mother to her.

Vivien turned and nodded her head yes. In the meantime a few tears had fallen. "What are you crying for? This should be a happy day not a sad one." Taking a tissue from her small purse Anna dabbed away the tears before they could ruin Vivien's make up.

"I can't believe this is happening. I never thought this day would come." Vivien said holding back her many tears.

"I know dear I know." Anna said with a smile. "Why it seems like only yesterday you came upon our little bakery and was running away from home. Now look your getting married. What's next? Children?" Anna asked as she tried to lighten the sad moment.

Vivien laughed "Let's not push it." Hearing a small knock on the door she turned around.

"Is my little princess ready?" Richard asked rolling into the room. Standing there before his eyes was his grown up daughter. She had gone from the little girl that loved to sit in the garden hearing stories to a grown woman before his very eyes. "You look just like your mother."

"Thanks Daddy," Vivien said with a smile. Richard reached into his pocket and pulled out a cream colored piece of paper. "What's this?" Vivien asked taking it from his hand.

"It's from your mother. She wrote this when she knew she was dying." Richard said as painful memories swept through his mind.

Opening it Vivien began reading it to herself.

_My dearest daughter,_

_Today is your wedding day congratulations. I'm so proud of you. I know that you have grown into a lovely young woman. I know your father has taught you well through the years. I'm sure he has taught you all the right things that you need to know to become a smart, bright, funny and carrying young woman. _

_How I wish I could be there with you right now, but instead I'm where it counts. The young man is lucky to have a woman like you. I hope that you live a long and happy life with one another. But everything isn't always a smooth road, you will have bumps in the road and times where you just want to yell at each other, but remember the road of true love never runs smooth. _

_I just want to wish you the best and give you all my love. We will meet soon, but now you are to live the life of a daughter, a wife and soon a mother. I wish you the best of luck and give you all my love. _

_Love, Mother_

Lowering the letter Richard saw tears in his daughter's eyes. Folding the letter Vivien put it in her bouquet of roses and knew she would always hold her mother's words close to her heart.

"I wish mother could be here?" Vivien said as a sob got stuck in her throat.

"I do to sweetheart I do to." Richard agreed. For the first time in a long time Vivien saw tears in his worn and withered eyes. Taking her thumb Vivien wiped her father's tears away.

"Please don't cry father." Vivien said as she tried not to cry herself. She had done enough damage already she didn't want to do anymore. "You're not losing me. I will always be your little girl no matter how old I am."

Turning towards the mirror Vivien dabbed her eyes free of her many tears and applied some lip stick and was ready in no time. Before long the music started.

"Ready?" Richard asked offering his arm.

"Yes," Vivien said as her heart beat within her chest. Exiting the room they waited behind two closed doors that led into the church that her parents had gotten married in and now within several moments she was about to get married to the man of her dreams.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." Richard said as he patted her hand.

"Do you think mother would approve?" Vivien asked as her hand began to shake.

"I think she would. I think she would think Larry's a nice young man." Vivien smiled as she could just picture her mother looking down on her.

The doors opened and they began walking down the aisle. Looking straight ahead Vivien made eye contact with Larry. He looked so handsome standing there in his military uniform. Their life together would never have a dull moment. They would live happily together with one another even when they had their ups and downs. But it was like her mother had written the road to true love never ran smooth. They had made it through the war years and they had made it through the tragedy that occurred just a few weeks ago. If they could pass those two things then they could stand through the thickest of troubles. Before Vivien knew it she was at the front of the church getting ready to say I do.

"Vivien repeat after me, "I Vivien Alexander," the priest began as he held a bible with both hands.

"I Vivien Alexander,"

"Take you Larry Kent, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Take you Larry Kent, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Through sickness and in health,"

"Through sickness and in health,"

"For the rest of our days,"

"For the rest of our days,"

"Do you Vivien Alexander take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-"

"Wait!" someone yelled at the back of the church. Turning towards him Vivien wondered what the matter could be. After months of waiting and waiting they had to be interrupted. Running up to them he held a radio in his hands. "The Broadmoor Hospital has caught fire." Turning on the radio the man began breathing heavily.

"The-the Broadmoor Hospital has-caught fire," the radio announcer said as static went through the radio. "Most of the people got out, but there are a few people still uncounted for. Luck Morgan, Tara Leigh and-and Catherine Alexander are still missing. They are believed to have perished in the fire, but officials are still looking."

**A/N: I put the link to her wedding dress on my page. **


	17. Chapter 15: A Mysterious Honeymoon

Chapter 15: A Mysterious Honeymoon

**A/N: For those of you who don't like to read sex scene's I advice you not read the last few paragraphs of this chapter. **

The whole room fell silent as the broadcast came to an end. Instead of this becoming a happily ever after moment it was turning it yet another walking breathing nightmare.

"This can't happen. Catherine could still be out there. I knew you should have gotten rid of her when you had the chance." Vivien said as she paced around the small room that was off to the side of the ceremony room.

"Viv, stop worrying, I'm sure she perished in the fire. I'm sure they just hadn't found her body when the broadcast was aired." Larry said as he sat on a small table watching his new bride pace the room. "People are waiting for us." Pointing out the door, the pictures had been taken and they had met with everyone now it was time for them to catch their plan. Vivien still walked the room. Looking at his watch Larry spoke again. "If we don't leave now we are going to miss are plan to Paris." Larry said as he put a hand through his hair.

Vivien stopped dead in her tracks turned around…Paris? Looking at his wife it had occurred to him that he still hadn't told Vivien where they were going. "Paris, as in Paris France?" Vivien asked in shock.

"Yes," Larry said nodding his head. Vivien got very excited. "I've never been to Paris before." A smile lit up her face.

"I know, your father told me that is one place you've always wanted to go." Larry said as the minutes ticked by. "If we don't leave now then were not going to make our 5:00 o'clock flight."

"What are waiting for lets go." Taking Larry's hand they excited the room pushing Catherine from their minds. Feeling the air fly by them they saw the guest line the red carpet that had been laid before them. People cheered as they threw the rose peddles, Sally was jumping up and down with excitement while the sisters yelled their names. For now they were going to live a worry free life. Now they were going to their honeymoon. Getting into the black and white 1947 Austin Sheerline they drove away without a care in the world.

A little over a half hour drive they arrived at the airport. Getting checked in and the bags checked they were soon were waiting for their flight to be called. Sitting there in the terminal Vivien all of a sudden didn't feel well. Looking over her way Larry began to get worried. She couldn't be sick on their honeymoon. "Vivien, what's wrong? You look whiter than your wedding dress."

"I've never flown before." Were the words that rolled off her tongue?

Larry found this surprising. "Not once?" Vivien shook her head. "Not even with some of your aunts and uncles that live in the states?" he had seen them at the wedding just an hour ago and she hadn't said anything then.

"Nope, never," Vivien said as the color still was drained from her face. "My father never told you that?"

Now it was Larry's turn to shake his head. "I didn't even think about asking." Now he was feeling bad for not knowing. "It was either this or by boat. This was the cheapest and the quickest way for us to get there." Larry said as people passed and looked at the newlyweds. "I can reassure you, you are going to love it. It's really the only way to travel."

"Okay," Vivien said as she bit her lower lip. She trusted him, but if she didn't like it she would never do it again. Boat would have to do from there on out. Just as she began to relax the intercom system came on calling their flight. Taking her hand they headed towards the gates.

Finding their seats Vivien sat there gripping Larry's hand. "Dear, I know you're nervous, but I can't feel my hand." Larry said not trying to show the hurt in his eyes.

"Sorry," Vivien said as she loosened her grip. Looking through her carry on she pulled out a book to keep her calm. Hearing a beep she jumped.

"It's alright Viv it's just the seatbelt sign turning on." Larry said. Now he began to wonder if this was a bad idea.

Buckling in Vivien's hands began to shake from her being so nervous. "Hello everyone this is Alex's Button and I will be your captain this evening. Are arrival time is 8:30 P.M. Sit back and relax and we should be there soon."

Feeling the plan move Vivien shut the book and then her eyes. Feeling the plan getting faster and faster she tried not to think about it. "Relax; everything is going to be just fine." Larry said taking her hand. Feeling the plan tip back Vivien could feel her stomach do a flip. Larry had never seen her look so scared in her life. Within several moments they were in the air. Hearing Vivien sigh a sigh of relief she finally relaxed. "Look out the window."

Turning slowly to the window Vivien looked out. Everything seemed to be getting smaller and smaller still. That was a site to see. Not being scared anymore she picked up her book and began reading once again.

A little over an hour later a yawn escaped her lips. It was only 6:30 and she was already getting tired? Today was a rather exciting but exhausting day. Putting her book back in her carry on she laid her head back and shut her eyes. Within an hour and half they would be in Paris.

Feeling sleep over take her, a nightmare soon came into play. Darkness was all around her. Not a single thing was light. Yelling out she tried calling anyone that would answer back. "Larry, father…ANYBODY!" She screamed into the darkness. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned to see who it was. "Father, Larry, thank goodness you've-"The figure walked out of the dark deep shadows. Letting out as gasp Vivien put a hand over her mouth. "It can't be your-your-"

"Dead? Oh quite the contrary my dear. I'm alive and I'm coming." The voice of Catherine rang out as her voice filled the darkness.

"You're just in my mind. Your dead, you died in that hospital fire." Vivien said as she pressed her hands to her ears. She couldn't take it another moment. She fell to her knees and clasped in a mess of fear and tears. "No, No, you're in my head. No! Stay away from me." Vivien cried out in her sleep.

"Vivien, Vivien, wake up your just having a nightmare." Larry said as he gave her a little shake. Opening her eyes she saw her husband's eyes looking into hers.

"Is everything alright?" a stewardess asked coming up to them.

"Everything is fine." Larry said as he tried to calm her down. The stewardess came back with a glass of water moments later.

"What happened?" Vivien asked as she got done downing the water.

"You were screaming out in your sleep. Something about something being in your head and for them to stay away from you." Larry said as he turned to make sure no one was staring at them.

"It was awful. Catherine had come back and she said she was coming." Vivien said as tried catching her breath.

"Viv, how many times must we go through this? She's not coming back. She got what was coming to her." Larry said brushing a piece of her hair from her lovely face. "While we are on our honeymoon I don't want her mentioned."

Vivien nodded her head that she understood. "How much longer do we have?" she asked as she changed positions in her seat.

"About 20 minutes." Larry said looking at his watch.

"Okay," Vivien said as she tapped her hand on the arm rest. What to do until then. Larry was busy reading his book. Looking once again through her carry on she went through many things. Books, crossword puzzles, word searches. Not really finding what she wanted to picked up a crossword puzzle. She could remember her father and her doing these on Sunday mornings. Seeing who could get them done the fastest. Vivien giggled a little at the thought of that. Those were some good times. By the time the captain came on the speaker Vivien had half of it done.

"This is your Captain speaking once again. The temperature is a warm 85 degrees with a slight breeze. The forecast for this week is as followed: sunny most of the week, but a slight rain on Wednesday evening. We want to thank you for flying with us and we hope you book all of your vacation needs with us. Enjoy your stay in France."

Getting up out of her seat rather quickly Vivien had her carry on in her hand and was ready to get off. Walking into the airport Vivien drew in a breath. Thank God that was over with. "Did you like it?" Larry asked as they made their way over to get their bags.

"It would have been better without that nightmare-"Larry gave her a look telling her not to bring it up again. "Yes, yes I did," she said as she tried covering up the truth. Yes she liked it, but she also could have done without that dream. Walking out of the airport they got a Taxi and made their way to the hotel.

"Where will we be staying while we are in Paris?" Vivien asked as she could hardly contain her excitement. She was like a small child at Christmas. Pulling out a piece of paper he handed it to her.

"Open it," he said as she just sat there.

Unfolding it Vivien's eyes met the words that were lined in gold. "Ritz Paris Hotel," Vivien's eyes got wide. "This-this is one of the top hotels in all of Paris. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you," Larry said giving her a soft kiss on the check. "I take it your surprised."

"Yes very much so, but how did you? This place is so expensive." Vivien knew never to ask about money and such but she had a right to be known. "My father didn't?" Larry stayed quiet for a moment. "He did, didn't he?"

"He wanted to pay for something."

"Oh and paying for the wedding wasn't enough?" questioned Vivien.

"He put the money in my hands and told me to give you the best honeymoon money could buy." Larry said as he knew he had to give her the reason and fast. "He wants you to be very happy."

"There is no doubt in my mind that he doesn't want me to be happy. I know that, but paying for the honeymoon and wedding." Vivien was just shocked.

"If it makes you feel any better I've got the money that I won at my bachelor party." Feeling a little better Vivien let it slide, however as soon as they got up to their room she was writing or calling him. Just a little over half an hour later the taxi pulled up in front of the old stone building.

Thanking and paying the taxi driver they went inside. As the doorman opened the front door Vivien's eyes went wide. This was just as amazing as where their engagement party had taken place.

Gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling. While the cream colored walls welcomed them into the warm and inviting atmosphere, the lobby was the size of two football fields put together. People came and went with happiness. Talking among themselves or with other people they appeared to be having a grand time. Laughing a little Larry spoke. "My dear you look as if you've never seen such a place."

"Only pictures have I seen anything like this." Vivien said as she took all of the beauty in. If she thought the lobby was breath taking wait until she saw the room. Walking up to the gold plated desk with a marble top they checked in.

"The bellboy will have your bags brought right up to you." The man behind the desk said with a smile. "Thank you for staying at the Ritz," Handing the key to Larry.

Walking over to the elevator they got on. "I can't believe we are really here." Vivien said with happiness. The elevator was just as nice. Mirrors looked back at them as they lined the ceiling and a dark oak lined the rest of the elevator with gold doors shutting behind them.

"You better start believing because the room might be a little over whelming." Larry said putting his arms around her. Looking into her dark blue eyes he could get lost within them. Lowering his mouth down to hers he began kissing her passionately.

"We are here sir." The man in the elevator said as they arrived on the top floor of the hotel.

Forgetting there was someone in the elevator they separated. Clearing his throat Larry spoke. "Thank you," Handing him a few shillings on the way out.

Vivien couldn't help but giggle as they left the elevator. "I'm sure he felt rather awkward."

"No worries darling I'm sure he gets that a lot." While they walked down the hall Larry looked at the card. 410. "405, 408," the room numbers rolled by "Here it is 410." Opening the door he turned on a light. He was right the room looked amazing…at least from where they stood it did. Heading inside Vivien was stopped. "The groom get's to carry his bride across the threshold remember."

Sitting down her bag Larry picked her up. "Light as a feather,"

"I'm glad you think so." Vivien said with a laugh. Carrying her through the big white door and into the entranceway he spun her around. This was going to be a perfect life for the both of them. After shutting the door, he carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the big king size bed.

Kissing with passion they began to lose track of time. Before either one of them knew it a knock was at the door. Getting up Larry went and got the door. "Your bags sir." A bellhop said pulling up a cart with four bags.

"Thank you," Larry said. Giving him a tip he carried the bags into the bedroom.

Getting up off the bed Vivien went and turned on the light. Beyond the darkness there were powder blue walls with white faux tin drop ceiling tiles. The lovely white curtains were drawn back to show the lovely view. A fire place sat in the corner of the room with a plush carpet spreading the whole square feet of the room. The bed was decked out in a dark blue bed set with many different sizes of pillows. Beyond the bed was the door leading into the very large bathroom. And just beyond the wall that held the fireplace was the big sitting room with a couch, chairs, paintings all over the walls, another fire place and a big balcony overlooking the lovely city. Just about the trees the Effie Tower could be seen. "Oh my," were the only words that Vivien could utter. Talk about first class.

"I told you," Larry said as the look on his wife's face was priceless. Taking out the camera from one of the bags he snapped it before Vivien could move.

"You could have warned me first." Vivien said as her eyes blinked. Moving over to her bags she took them into the other room.

"Where are you going?" Larry asked sitting down the camera.

"To unpack my bags," Vivien said shutting the door. Larry just stood there speechless. It was their HONEYMOON night and she was going to unpack her bags? What fun was that for him?

Leaning up against the door Vivien took a deep breath. This was it the moment she had been waiting for. Putting the smaller bag on the sink she opened it. Eyes going wide she saw what she was afraid of. "Anna," Vivien said aloud as her eyes fell upon many pieces of lingerie along with many other things.

Hearing his wife's voice Larry knocked on the door. "Honey are you alright?"

Biting her lower lip she dashed towards the door. "Yes I'm fine," Going back over to the bag she picked a piece up. She didn't recall getting this piece. But then again she got a lot of lingerie from the bachelorette party. Digging through the bag she tried looking for something else other then naughty things. Finally she found the things she was looking for, but it still didn't help with the lingerie. Pacing the room she didn't know what to do. She couldn't stall for long Larry would start to get worried.

Going back over to the bag she grabbed the formfitting black lingerie piece. Swallowing she changed out of her dark blue suit she put it on. Looking in the mirror she almost gasped. Good God she looked like she was at a brothel. Knowing she had to do this or there may not be any "fun" on the honeymoon. Putting her hand on the cold doorknob she found it shaking. Was every woman this nervous when this took place? Surly, they were. Taking a deep breath she opened the door. Feeling her heart in her throat she stepped out into the bedroom.

"Wow, that's some outfit." She heard Larry say. Jumping a little she found him sitting on the bed. He could tell she was a little nervous but it would soon pass.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she calmed down. Stroking her warm, soft cheek with his hand Larry looked down into her lovely blue soft eyes. Gently he lowered his lips down to her cheek kissing it softly. His lips slowly made their way to her soft lips. Pulling him closer to her, she began to kiss him more and more. Getting lost in the moment and that magical touch things began to happen. Things that Scarlett never thought about in a while...that was till now.

Slowly, Larry unbuttoned Vivien's blouse and parted the front. He pulled the shirt off of her and kissed her neck, gently sucking and leaving a little red mark where his mouth had been. While he was doing this, Vivien pulled his shirt tales from the waist band of his pants and ran her hands up his hard abs and chest, before pulling them back out and working on the buttons of his shirt. Scarlett yanked Larry's shirt off and threw it to the floor where it landed next to her own. Next went their pants and before long all Vivien had on were her bra and panties, while Larry lay in his boxers. Larry nipped at her ear and Vivien heard a moan come from her own throat. Larry chuckled and nipped a little harder, pulling the lobe into his mouth then and sucking on it.

Vivien's eyes rolled back in her head and she tilted her neck to give him better access to her ear. Larry's hands were all over the place, first her hips, then her stomach, then shoulders, back, waist, face, then back to her hips again before repeating the random cycle. Vivien's own hands couldn't stay still. They were on his shoulders, his waist, up his hard, muscular chest, then down his arms. It was as if she couldn't get enough of the feel of his skin under her fingertips. She pulled him closer to her and she heard him moan. This time it was Vivien that chuckled, smiling against his lips and she kissed him deep, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and meeting his tongue. His hands had snaked around her back and he quickly, with the ease of much practice, popped the hooks of her bra undone before gently pulling it off of her chest and tossing it to the floor with the rest of their garments. Already Vivien's nipples were hard peaks. Larry took one into his mouth and she arched against him.

He swirled his tongue around and around until she was practically crying out his name. Then he moved to the other side to repeat the same cruel yet magical ministrations. Vivien's hands went to the front of Larry's boxer waistband and, inserting two fingers into the top of the band she tugged his hips toward her insistently. Larry's lips moved back to her neck and his hands pulled down her panties tossing them to the floor as well, leaving her completely bare to him now. His hand went between her thighs and she lifted her hips to meet him. He slid a finger into her and then back out, then two, then three. She was about to go over the edge with need for him as he quickened the pace of his digits. Vivien couldn't take another second of this and she pushed his boxers down over his hips and grabbed him making him moan loud into her hear and stop his torture of her. She laughed. She had him right where she wanted him now. He was at her mercy. Her hands went up and down his shaft, slowly at first, and then quickening her pace. Finally she guided him to her and let go. Larry didn't hesitate for a second, he quickly thrust into her deep and she cried out as his hips crashed into hers. She was clutching his back and shoulders, making marks with her nails up and down his back. He began pumping, faster and faster until Vivien was riding the waves higher and higher, almost touching the sun, then, when she thought she would die of pleasure he thrust again, deeper than ever before and she shattered, floating down into a pool of liquid warmth. Larry had emptied himself in her and she felt complete. He had collapsed on top of her and was breathing hard, yet no harder than her own. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and slept.

**A/N: There you have it the honeymoon scene. What could be next for these newly weds? Of course the question that you are probably asking yourself is what has become of Catherine? Review and you might find out. **


	18. Chapter 16: A Night to Remember

Chapter 16: A Night to Remember

The morning sun rose high over the Effle Tower as a new morning was upon them. Rolling over Vivien opened her eyes and sighed happily. First day in Paris! Sitting up quickly she began to get rather excited, but being quite as well. Wrapping her rod around her she looked at the nearby clock 8:45. It was far too early to be up, but then again they were in Paris. If she would have been home she would have rolled over and went right back to sleep, but this was a once in a life time visit. How could one sleep in?

Getting out of bed she did her best not to wake Larry. Walking over to the small closet she picked out an outfit for the day. After putting things aside and trying her best to be quiet she headed into the bathroom. While in the process of shutting the door she could hear her husband snoring. Thank God he didn't do that during the night. That would have really gotten on her nerves. Turning on the water she got in the shower. A nice hot shower would do her some good. After all being on a plan for a few hours was very uncomfortable.

After several minuets she stepped out and began applying the necessary things. A little make up here and little up make there. Larry thought Vivien didn't need such a thing. He thought she looked her prettiest without it. But Vivien begged to differ. She preferred it then having none. After apply a little lipstick she heard the door open. Looking to her left she saw Larry standing in the doorway. "Morning darling," Vivien said with a smile.

"Morning," Larry said in a groggy voice. Walking over to her he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Still a little jet lagged?" Vivien asked as she put in a pair of gold hopes. Nodding his head he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "I'm sorry darling, but I'm sure a nice hot shower will do you some good."

How was it that she was so happy and he was still so tired? That was a stupid question. They were in Paris of course she would be ready to start the day. After all she had always wanted to visit. Leaving the bathroom Vivien sat down and picked up the room phone. Calling her father she had to put a stop to this. "Hello," her father's voice came on the other line.

"Daddy,"

"Sweetheart, how is the honeymoon?" Richard asked as he sat at the breakfast table. "Didn't think you would be calling me on your honeymoon, you're not home sick already are you? Why I can remember when you went off to summer camp you got so home sick you had to come home by the third day."

"No, Daddy, I'm not home sick. I was just calling to tell you that you didn't have to pay for the honeymoon."

"Larry told you,"

"Yes he told me. Daddy, I didn't and I don't expect you to pay for everything." Vivien was rather mad at her father, but how could she really stay mad at him? After all he just wanted his little girl to be happy.

"I just want my girl to be happy is all?" Richard said as he knew this didn't set well with his strong will headed daughter.

"I know you do dad and I am. I truly am happy." Vivien said as she taped her finger nails on the oak desk. She hoped this wasn't costing her a lot of money.

"Then that's all that matters." Richard said. Vivien could tell there was a smile on his face. "Now go on and enjoy your honeymoon. You're in Paris. Don't spend it talking to me."

"Alright daddy, we will see you when we get back. I love you very, very much."

"I love you to sweetheart see you when you get back." Hanging up the phone Vivien found a tear in her eye. Okay so maybe she was a little home sick, but who wouldn't be if they only had one parent and that one parent you were really close to? Sucking it up Vivien picked up the phone once again. Oh God please don't be a lot. As she dialed the sister's number she saw a little note on the table. Every call is three shillings. Aw well at least it wasn't a lot.

"Hello Seven Sisters Bakery. Anna speaking,"

"Anna,"

"Vivien? Vivien, darling what are you calling you're on your honeymoon. Is something wrong?" Anna asked as the sisters came and gathered around.

"No-no nothing's wrong, everything's fine. The sun's shinning and it's a lovely day." Vivien said as she prepared herself to tell why she was calling. "I'm calling to talk to you about the bag you packed for me."

Anna laughed. "Oh that yes well I thought it was something you might need so I packed it for you."

"The whole bag was full of outfits and other things. I looked for some other things but I couldn't find them because they were at the very bottom."

"I'm sorry next time I will tell you what I've packed." Anna said as she looked at the other girls.

"It's alright Anna. I wasn't sure what to think when I saw all that stuff." Vivien said as she twirled the phone cord in and out of her fingers. "I will say though he did like the outfit."

"Well there you go. If it wasn't for me putting it where it was then nothing would have fallen into place."

Vivien could feel her face go red. "Whatever you say," Vivien thought as she heard the water turn off. "I better be getting off of here."

"Have fun." Anna said as Vivien knew a wide smile was going across her lips.

"Oh I will. I will see you and the girls when we get back." Saying their goodbyes Vivien once again hung up the phone.

Sitting there for a moment longer she got up and grabbed a cup of coffee and went and sat on the balcony. Overlooking the lovely view she couldn't help but take every part of it in. The laughter of people below her, the birds singing and the smell of the different things to eat as they opened up their shops for the day, she had never seen a sight like this before.

Still deep in thought she failed to realize that Larry had sat next to her. "Viv, are you alright?" Larry asked as he held a cup of coffee as well. "You're not becoming home sick are you?"

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Vivien ask as she shook her head. "Oh no, I'm fine. You know my father really needs to stop telling you things about me. I can do it myself you know."

"Alright, what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm, I don't know. There's so much to do." Vivien's face lit up like a child does when they enter a candy shop. Hearing a knock at the door Vivien went and got the door. "May I help you?" she asked the young man standing at the door.

"Room serves."

"Oh please come on in." opening the door the man stepped into the room with a tray full of things. Placing the tray on a nearby table the man began leaving. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a few coins.

"Thank you," the man said putting it into his pocket.

"Thank you," Vivien said with a smile. Taking the tray to the balcony she placed them on the small table.

Reaching in his back pocket Larry pulled out a map of the area. "Maybe this will help." Unfolding it little red dots were marked all over the map.

"It appears you've been doing your home work." Vivien said as she put her cup down.

"I had to do something on the plan." Taking out another piece of paper he was prepapered to write.

"We could go site seeing or walk around downtown and see what the place has to offer." Vivien answered. "Those are always the best times. Not having anything planed. Just walking around and seeing what we run into."

"Alright, that sounds fine with me." Larry said as he finished his coffee. "Let's finish our breakfast and let me finish getting ready and we can leave." Chatting happily over breakfast they began to lose track of time. "Who was on the phone darling?"

"Father and then Anna," Vivien said putting her napkin on the plate.

"Oh," Larry said sitting down his fork. "Nothing wrong I hope."

"No everything's fine. I told daddy that he didn't have to pay for everything and then I called Anna about the bag she packed me."

"Viv, your father didn't mind he wanted to pay for it. Don't feel bad." Larry said taking her hand. "As for Anna well you are going to have to thank her for me."

Taking a piece of her biscuit she threw it at him. "We best be leaving shortly."

A little while later they were heading out the hotel doors, but not before a sign caught Vivien's eye, "A formal party fit for royalty. Tonight at 8 in the main ballroom," sounded like fun. 'Can we darling?"

"Will have to see if we are back before then," Larry said as he looked at the bottom of the bored. "It also says that on the 31st that the casino will be opening for the first time."

"I don't see why not. I mean you get what you want and I get what I want." Vivien said with a smile going across her face. Heading out of the hotel the car was sent for and they were soon off.

Heading downtown they found so many things just in that area to do. Shops, theaters and places to eat anything and everything was there. Driving down the road and on a corner shop Vivien spotted an antique shop. "Pull over," Vivien said pointing towards it. Oh no this was not good not good at all, Larry thought as he pulled up in front of the store.

Putting the many things on the counter Vivien went to go pay for it. "Viv, you've already spent the 300 pounds I won at the bachelor party." Larry said as he watched the money fly out the door. The money had been spent on clothes, rugs anything it could be spent on, it was spent on. "There is no more money." He held onto four other bags that had been bought to add to Notley.

Vivien turned towards her husband. "Daddy gave me some money before leaving."

"And here you were saying I don't want daddy, to pay for anything." Larry said as he waited by the door. They had been in there for over an hour. It wasn't hard to pick which vase would look better on the coffee table. Holding the money within her hands, Larry's eyes got wide at seeing the money. "You seem surprised." Vivien said as she blocked out what he had said moments ago.

"I just didn't realize how much money your father had." Larry said as he tried not to think too hard on that subject. He didn't want anyone to think he married Vivien for her money.

Vivien laughed "When father was injured during the war he got a lot of money due to his disability." Taking the bags of the many antiques they left the shop. "But we haven't always had money. Yes my father was a wealthy man, but at one point we thought we were going to loss Notley Abbey."

"That's awful." Larry said as they got into the car and drove to the next thing on their list.

"I was away at school when it took place. When I came home for a break I found that father was badly in debt. I was devastated. I didn't know what was going to become of us. I thought we were going to lose our home. That's been the only home I've ever known."

Pulling up to a stop light Larry put his arms around her. "I can assure you it won't happen again." Before the light turned green Larry spoke once again. "Speaking of your father what will he say when he see's all that you bought?"

"As long as there is room for it, it will be alright." Vivien said with a smile.

"You're such a daddy's girl." Larry said taking off. "I don't think your father has ever told you no." Vivien couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was mad. Crossing her arms she looked out the window not acknowledging his response. "Oh come now, you know you've never been told no."

"You sound as if you're jealous." Vivien said as she tried to keep calm, but it wasn't working out so well. He knew how to ruffle her feathers.

"No, I'm just stating the obvious." Larry said. He really didn't want to fight on their honeymoon. "Let's not fight on our honeymoon."

"Are you now?" Vivien questioned still having her arms crossed. "We wouldn't want to spoil the week now would we?"

Larry griped the wheel and tried to keep calm. "No dear, but you know how to now don't you?"

"Me? Don't go pointing your fingers at me. I have nothing to do with this." Vivien said as she knew it was too late to turn this back around. They had been married for a day and they were already having their first fight as a married couple.

"You know if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now." Larry said as his chest puffed up with pride.

"You just think you're so high and mighty don't you?" questioned Vivien. This was becoming too much. Maybe she shouldn't have said yes. "I'm sure I could have gone on by myself."

"No you couldn't. I saved you the first time. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be awake God only knows what would have happened." Larry said as he knew this wasn't going to go anywhere but downhill. "And we mustn't forget about your disappearance. If it wasn't for me you would have died in that place. Don't tell me that you wouldn't because you would have. Catherine would have won and we wouldn't be here right now."

Vivien was lost for words. Larry was right. Everything he said was true. If it weren't for him she probably would have died. Vivien looked down at her lap. "Your right, about everything," Silence filled the car. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. Catherine would have won the first time if it wasn't for you. I guess I should be thanking you instead of getting all mad and huffy." Feeling the tension in the car leave the rest of the way back to the hotel was silence.

After a few more things they headed back to the hotel. It was 3:30. The day was still young. What to do next? Head back to the hotel for a nap sounded good. "Why don't we head back for a short nap before the party tonight?" Larry suggested as they drove through a nearby park.

"But there still so much to see and do," Vivien said pouting her lower lip out at Larry.

"Darling we have all week to see and do things." Larry laughed.

"Oh alright," Vivien agreed. A little while later they were back at the hotel. "This gives us plenty of time to get ready for the party tonight." Vivien said as they walked hand and hand down the hall to their room.

"Maybe for you," Larry said as he shook his head. Getting to their door a note was attached from it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Kent,_

_Please come down to the front desk. _

"What do you think could be the problem?" Vivien asked as they walked quickly back down the hall.

"I don't know darling, but we will find out soon." Larry said as they now stood in the elevator. It felt as if they had been on that thing forever and a day. Finally the door opened.

"Here we are sir." The man said waving his arm towards the lobby.

"Thank you," Larry said darting into the lobby. Walking quickly up to the desk a lady smiled at them.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked showing her bright white teeth.

"Yes we received this letter." Larry answered handing her the short but important letter.

"Aw yes," the lady said and turned away. Vivien and Larry just looked at one another. What in the world? The lady came back a few moments later. "Will you both come with me please?"

Following the lady into a private room she turned on the lights. The lights came on to show a very bright and lovely room. "Please wait right here." The lady walked to the back of the room and then disappeared into another room.

"If we go now we can make a break for it." Larry said as he wasn't sure he wanted to be there.

"Will you stop I'm sure it's nothing." Vivien whispered as she looked up at him. Standing on her tiptoes she gave him a kiss. Holding her face within his hands he kissed her as if no one was watching.

"Excuse me." The ladies voice came again. That was the second time that happened to them. Now facing the woman they saw that she was holding two clothing bags along with a big box. "These are for you."

Taking one bag and Larry taking the other they opened the bags. Behind the bag that Vivien held was a powder blue satin dress with a string of diamonds around the waist while the top was in the shape of a heart with the chest covered in small diamonds while the three inch diamond band snapped around her neck. "Oh my, that's gorgeous," Vivien said as her mouth fell open. Never in all of her years had she ever seen anything so amazing. At the bottom of the bag were silver evening shoes with rhinestones in them.

Zipping it back up Larry opened his. A jet black tailored tuxedo with a powder blue vest along with a matching bowtie looked back them. A new pair of black shoes hid within the bottom of the bag. Whoever had done this had really out done themselves.

This is also for you." The lady said holding out the small black box. Stepping up Vivien opened it. Feeling the breath being taken out of her body a gasp came moments later. Within the small black box that was lined with red velvet was a set of stunning diamond earrings with matching bracelet along with a set of pearls. It looked fit for the queen of England. "And this is for you sir." Holding in her right hand was another black velvet case. Stepping up Larry opened it to reveal a lovely silver pocket watch.

"How did all this happen?" Vivien asked as she tried to take all of this in. This was something she would dream as a little girl not now.

"This was attached to the things when they arrived." The lady answered as she handed Larry the note.

"_Dear Viv and Larry,_

_We hope you enjoy these marvels things and we also hope you have a fun and fantastic honeymoon, with all our love the seven sisters." _

Vivien was still stunned. How could they? They didn't make enough- "I told them not to-and now they-"Vivien looked down at what was before her. "Go and do this." The last part was almost sad as it left her lips.

"If you will excuse me I must get back to the desk." With that the lady left to keep on with her job.

Getting on the elevator Vivien nor Larry spoke. They didn't know what to say quite honestly. It was all very nice, but it was almost as if they couldn't accept them. Walking into the bedroom Vivien sat on the bed and looked at the dress. "I can't take this." Vivien told Larry as she now looked at her husband. "After what they have done for me, letting me stay with them all those months as I hid from Catherine. They have already done so much…for both of us."

Sitting down next to her Larry took her hands in his. "Darling I understand what you are saying, but think how hurt they will be if we don't? What if they ask us how we liked the ball? What if we tell them we couldn't go because we couldn't accept their gifts? Think how upset they would be."

Vivien thought on those words as they rolled around her head. He was right. They would be rather upset if they didn't enjoy themselves. "Alright," Vivien sighed as she knew there was no way getting around this one. Taking the bag she dragged herself into the bathroom. Not that she didn't like parties because she did, however when what she was wearing wasn't honestly hers and knowing it cost a lot it was going to be rather hard.

Hanging the hanger on a nearby hook Vivien looked at the dress. It was very pretty and very flattering. The details alone were something to gaze at. Feeling herself giving in she began to get ready for the evening.

After applying the light weight makeup that consisted of a light blue eye shadow with a light touch of blush which made her skin just pop, she looked flawless. While her dark chestnut hair was swept up into a mess of curls, she looked as if she had stepped out of a Photo Play Magazine. Hearing a knock on the door Vivien called out. "Come in," In the meantime she sprayed her favorite perfume time and time again.

Coming into the bathroom Larry took a deep breath but was stopped when he smelled her perfume. Coughing he put his hand over his mouth. "Viv, don't you think that's a bit much?"

"No," Vivien said with a laugh. "I'm sorry dear,"

"It's alright. I will just keep the door cracked."

Getting her shoes out of her bag she slipped them on. Looking into the big mirror that stood by the bed she spun around. She felt like Cinderella. She could recall when she was a little girl playing dress up with all of her fancy clothes and dressing like a princess. Now she got the chance to feel like a princess. Not with just her prince, but where she was. Not everyone got to go to Paris. And she couldn't forget all of the things that had been happening. But this, this was something she never saw coming. Seeing the lovely pearl earring and bracelet set within the mirror she touched it to make sure everything looked just as it should.

Feeling as if a lovely ocean was washing over her she began spinning once again. What a dream come true. "Having fun?" Larry's voice came moments later. Turning around Vivien tried to hide her embracement.

"Don't you look very handsome?" Vivien said as she just ignored him. "My knight in shining armor,"

"You look lovely." Taking her hands in his, "My one true princess," Giving her a kiss. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the watch. "7:50. Shall we head down?" he offered her his arm.

"We shall." Vivien said with a smile taking his arm. They looked like a prince and princess on their way to Buckingham Palace. Heading down stairs the music could be heard from all over. Getting to the ballroom the doors were opened.

Couples were all around them have fun and talking to one another. After getting a table they danced a little and knew this was going to be a great night. It was almost like their engagement party…almost, this time without the kidnapping.

After a great dinner and meeting people from all over the world the party began to get underway. The party was lively and it seemed as if everyone was having fun. Except for the party crashers, but that was taken care of right away.

"Having fun my dear?" Larry asked as they danced the last dance of the night.

"Yes very much. Are you having fun?"

"I couldn't think of any other way to spend a night in Paris." Larry said looking down at his young and new bride. Drawing closer and closer their lips soon touched. Within the background the clock struck midnight.

Pulling apart they both smiled at one another. "Well Cinderella shall we get you home before you turn into a pumpkin?" Larry asked as he tried to make a joke.

"Very funny," Vivien answered as a smirk came across her lips. However, a yawn came there soon after. "I am getting sleepy." Gathering up their things they headed up stairs for a goodnights rest.

**A/N: I'm back! Well for now anyways. Sorry haven't updated in a while been very busy with school and all. But on the plus side I already have the next chapter done:) Review!**


	19. Chapter 16 part 2

Chapter 16 (part two...for now): A Grand Surprise

**Two years later…**

Walking the grounds of Notley Vivien and Larry chatted happily. The fall breeze blew by them gently as the leaves blew by their feet. It had been two years since tragedy had struck. Since then they had been inseparable, where one went the other followed. Even though that Catherine had been taken care of Larry didn't want to think that she could still be out there.

However that was years ago and this was now. Now they were married and lived a happy life together. Yes they had their moments of fights and what not, but what couple didn't? They were as happy as they could be. But one thing could make their happiness complete. One thing that was missing at Notley were children. Toys lying out within the yard. Laughter filling the halls and many rooms of the 13 century estate. Children would be nice, but the couple had years to think that over at least so they thought.

It was time she had to tell him before too long or it would be quite obvious. Biting her lower lip and feeling her stomach do a flip Vivien tried claiming herself down. Feeling her heart beating inside of her chest Vivien turned and faced her husband. "Vivien, darling what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" Larry asked as he could see the color from Vivien's face disappear.

Taking a deep breath Vivien began. "We need to talk." Taking his hand she led him over to the fountain.

"Talk?" Larry said as if he was in trouble or something. "Look darling if it's because I snore I told you it's on my dad's side."

Vivien laughed. "No it's not that." Her laugher changed as she got nervous. It was now or never and she couldn't wait until eight months down the road. Taking his hand she took a deep breath and spoke. "Were-um-well-what would you say to the idea of having children?" Vivien asked as she tried to keep from talking to fast. When she got nervous she talked fast and when she talked fast she had to say again what she had said moments ago.

"Viv, we talked about this before I love children and I know you do- wait are you?"

"Yes," Vivien said as she didn't know if he liked the idea. But he said he loved kids. Larry sat there not saying a word. Oh he hated the idea. Well they couldn't just call the stork and tell him to take it back. "You hate the idea." Vivien said as she began pouting. She knew it wasn't a good idea. After all they were still very young and with her being 23 and with him being 26 they still had a long life ahead of them. Maybe having children right off wasn't a good idea. It's not like Vivien planned this it just happened.

"I don't hate the idea in fact I love the idea. I'm just stunned." Larry said as he wasn't expecting her to say that. He thought more along the lines of something else but not this. Eye's going wide he began to think. Raising a baby that would cost a lot of money and then there would be college. Larry could feel his wallet flatten at the thought of it. Oh good Lord he was going to be a father. It was starting to sink in. "Does your father know?"

"Not yet, but we are going to go tell him right now." Vivien was so excited she couldn't wait to tell him. Getting to her feet she pulled Larry's to his. Taking his hand she yet again pulled him along. "Whoa," Larry said as he was pulled along like a dog on a leash. He never knew that Vivien had that in her, but then again whatever she set her mind to it she pretty much did as she pleased.

Entering the house they found Richard sitting at the dining room table drinking some tea and looking at the morning paper. Looking up he saw them. "My, that was a quick walk."

"Actually we need to talk to you daddy," Vivien said as she had that same feeling in her stomach as she did moments ago. The baby must be as scared and nervous as she was. Taking a seat across from him Richard waited.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Richard asked putting the paper aside for a few moments. "Viv, are you feeling alright?"

Vivien rolled her eyes. She just found out yesterday that she was pregnant did the signs show up already? "Yes daddy, I'm feeling fine, for now anyways." She mumbled the last few words under her breath. "Well we-um-"Vivien's voice shook as she tried to force the words out of her mouth. "Are you too old to become a grandfather?" she asked as if she had gotten scolded by her father.

Richard was stunned just as Larry had been. Was it like this with every woman? Vivien wondered. Richard leaned back in his seat. "Daddy, are you mad?" Vivien asked in a child like voice.

How can I be mad? Of course I'm not mad. It's a little shocking is all?"

"Larry acted the same way." Vivien said turning her eyes towards her husband. "What is with men acting so surprised or shocked? It happens to every woman." Vivien's voice was a little louder this time.

"My precious little girl, you've grown up in front of my eyes. Why just the other day it seemed you were playing dress up or playing tea party out in the garden. Now look at you married and getting ready to have a child….making me a grandfather." Richard took the news a little better then what Larry had. "Wait until your grandmother finds out."

Oh yes she would be very happy to have a great grandchild. Vivien put her hand to her cheek. This was going to be very interesting. Getting up Vivien went and got herself a glass of water. Looking out the window Vivien began to think. What would her mother think? Vivien was sure she would be very happy. "Vivien, are you alright?" Larry asked as he still sat at the breakfast table.

Vivien waved her hand back at her husband and father. Putting her hand to her mouth she tried not to cry or to get to upset. She didn't want to harm the baby. "I'm fine I-I just need a moment." Leaving the room Vivien went up to her and Larry's room. Sitting on the bed she let the tears fall. Her mother wasn't there to share in the good news. Her mother wouldn't be there when the baby arrived. Her mother wouldn't be there by her father's side to be a grandmother. Natalie had missed her own daughter grown up and now she was going to miss her grandchild grow up.

Hearing footsteps Vivien looked up to see Larry standing in the door way. Walking over to the bed he sat down. Pulling out his white handkerchief he handed it to her just as he had done several times before. This reminded him so much of the first time they met all those years ago. My, it seemed as though it was decades ago not just four years.

Taking it she held it to her eyes and tried drying her tears. Wrapping his arms around her he rocked her back and forth like a baby. "Why are you crying? This should be a happy moment for all of us?" he asked still holding her as if she were a small child that had lost their parents.

"Mother-mother's not here. She wasn't there for me when I was growing up and she won't be here to see her grandchild." Vivien could smell his crisp aftershave as he held her close.

"But she is here. Everywhere you look she's there. She's in this house, in the garden and every time I look at you I see her. From the way you talk about her and from the looks of it from the picture that sits on your bedside you look just like her." Larry hoped this would help. If not he didn't know what to do. A few moments later he could hear her sobbing subside. "Stop your crying. Do you want people to see that you've been crying when we tell them about the baby?"

Vivien shook her head. Kissing her forehead they got up and headed out the room. "You know the seven sisters are going to so happy when they hear." Vivien said with a smile. "Especially Sally."

"We can't forget about your grandmother. We will need to make sure that she has smelling salts nearby just in case."

"I've got a feeling father's on the phone right now talking to her." Vivien said with a smile. How right she would end up being.

Making their way downstairs they found Richard on the phone with Kay. "I told you," Vivien said glancing back at Larry. Walking up to him she put her hands on her hips. "Daddy, we wanted to tell her in person."

"You've got to get the word out sooner or later." Richard said as he put the phone down. "Your grandmother says she will be over just in time for the birth."

"Daddy, I don't even know when the baby is due." Vivien said as her eyes got wide like two coins. From the way Vivien calculated it, it was early September and within nine months it would be some time around June when the baby would be born. But truly only a doctor could tell her when the due date was. Vivien was just making a guess.

"What did you do at the doctor's office then?" Richard asked as he laughed. He knew very well that it would be a few weeks before they found out when the baby was due. Now finding out the sex was another thing. "Have you talked about names at all?"

"Daddy! Don't rush things. I know you are excited to be a grandfather, but picking out a name takes time. I'm sure when mother and you had me it took a while to come up with a name." Richard was rushing the whole thing along.

"Prophase I'm getting a little too excited." Richard said with a laugh. "You know I'm getting on in years and I didn't ever think I would live to see the day that you two would have children."

This just made Vivien's face turn red. "Daddy, please," this was so embracing. Yes she was 23, but still deep down she was still a child and talking like that in front of her father made it seem as though she was a little girl. Turning towards the door she got her coat and gloves. "Were late getting into town I sent a wire to the sisters early this morning that we would be making a visit."

"Dear that was at 7:30 this morning. I think they can wait a little." Larry said getting his coat as well. Vivien raised an eyebrow. Knowing not to say anything else they left moments later. "You know your father's right. We do need to pick out a few names," Larry agreed as they got into Vivien's royal blue Rolls Royce.

"I've been thinking and I've started making a list," Pulling out of her purse a page and a half of baby names.

"Is that what you were doing last night at midnight?" Larry asked pulling out of the driveway.

"Yes, but I couldn't help myself I just had to start right away."

"Viv, you do know that we both have to like the name right?" Larry asked.

"Of course I do." Vivien laughed. Unfolding the paper she went to the first name. Larry's eyes got wide as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. Before Vivien could start naming them off Larry stopped her.

"Why don't we do that later you know the sisters are going to ask and I was hoping we could surprise everyone with what name we pick."

"That sounds like a grand idea." Vivien said as she put the list back in her purse.

Sighing happily Larry was happy he had gotten out of it…for now. It wasn't that he minded picking out names it just it wasn't what he wanted to do right now. A little while later they had arrived at the bakery. It was just as it had been all those years ago. Some other shops had closed up but in due time others had replaced them.

'What did you want to tell us dear?" Anna asked as Vivien and Larry sat in front of the seven sisters. "By the sound of your wire it sounded rather urgent."

Vivien looked at Larry. "I'm going to have a baby."

"A BABY!" All seven said at once. Why just two years ago they had gotten married.

"What is it?" Sally asked still in her child like voice.

Vivien couldn't believe it. Just two years ago she was ten and now she was twelve. It wasn't that long ago that she was seven years old and wondering about her and Larry. Where did that little girl go?

"They won't know whether it's a boy or a girl until it's born silly." Jacqueline said shaking her head.

"But I want to know now. Sally said as she crossed her arms. Still the same old Sally, "I hope it's a little girl."

"It could be a boy." Mary said as she dashed Sally's hopes.

"Or two,"

"Or three,"

"Whoa, one will do just fine." Larry said as he held up his hands to settle this battle.

Vivien looked at him. "What's wrong with having multiple children? I was an only child and I know our future child will want a sibling."

"Why don't we get through the first one first then will talk." Larry said patting her shoulder.

"Larry, dear let's not get into another argument like the last time we were here." Vivien said as a cat like smile went across her face. She tried to keep the anger from her face.

"Oh, oh, do you have names picked out?" Sally asked jumping up and down.

"Not yet, but we were just talking about that." Vivien said as she tried to keep the subject at bay. She didn't want to talk about names right now.

"Oh," Sally said just as she had done when she was younger.

"When you get ready to decorate the nursery you just let us know and we would be glad to help." Emma said in a whisper.

"We will be needing as many hands as possible. But let's not rush into things."

After a little while of talking and talking and talking Larry was wondering if it was time to leave, "Shouldn't we be heading home? After all it has been a strenuous day for both of us."

Agreeing with him they said goodbye and made their way home. Walking out of the bakery and getting into the car Big Ben began striking as it was half past three.

**Three weeks later…**

"Now that a lot of people know about the baby shouldn't we start picking out names?" Larry asked as they sat out in the garden under the lovely cherry blossom trees. He tried to avoid the subject as long as possible, but he could tell that Vivien was getting excited so he figured he should just give it. Besides before either of them knew it, it would be just a matter of hours before the baby was born.

Taking out the paper once again Vivien unfolded it. While Larry's eyes once again got wide. "Viv, why don't we just talk about names that we like? Not ones off of a list."

Knowing that arguing wasn't going to get them anywhere she agreed. "If it's a girl I think it would be nice to give her my middle name. Then it will have gone through three generations."

"I agree with that. Rose is a fine middle name." Larry agreed. But sometimes he wished he could say no every so often. But when he looked at his wife he just couldn't seem to do it.

Vivien smiled at this. "For her first name I was thinking about Madeline."

"Where did you come up with Madeline?" Larry asked. He thought they would name their daughter providing they had one something along the lines of Mary or Elizabeth. Something more English.

"I heard a mother call her little girl that a few weeks ago and I've loved the name ever since." Vivien smiled sweetly thinking that if she did this she would get her way.

Larry stayed silent for a while as the name rolled around in his head. Madeline, it was a pretty name, but he just wasn't sure. "Viv, I don't know." He couldn't look her in the eye. If he did then he would give in. Then again come to think of it there could be less attractive names out there. Things could be worse. "Let's see what we can come up with boy names and then go from there."

"Alright," Vivien said as she wasn't about to give up this fight. Just like the soldiers she was going to win this war with the baby names.

Larry knew he had to chime in about the names or he would be naming his child something odd like Twiddle Dee or Twaddle Dum. "If it's a boy I was thinking along the lines of Parker Lee."

Vivien held her China cup within her fingers. "Park Lee?" she asked as she was wondering how he came up with a name like that. But then again he thought the same thing about Madeline Rose. "Where did you come up with a name like that?" she questioned still not sure about the name. It sounded so-so not a popular name.

"One of my friends from the military just had a baby and they named him Parker Lee." Larry began as he knew he had to keep at it. "I thought it sounded like a very strong name. A very well to do name,"

Yeah if you weren't from around here, Vivien thought, but she had to be fair and honest he was after all going to let Rose be the middle name of the little girl if they had one. "I like the middle name, but I'm not so keen on the first name. But that doesn't mean I won't think about it." Vivien said as her eyes gleamed at her husband.

"Alright and I will think about the name Madeline." Larry agreed. Shaking hands it was as if they were business partners closing a very important deal of some kind.

**A/N: Now that they are about to become parents what do you think's going to happen next? Review:) **


	20. Chapter 17: Morning Sickness

Chapter 17: Morning Sickness

The chimes of the big grandfather clock could be heard as the household slept peacefully. Opening her eyes rather quickly Vivien got up and made her way towards the bathroom. Not again. She thought as she knew it was part of the process, but why at night. It was called morning sickness for a reason.

Hearing his wife Larry got up. "Dear are you alright?" he asked coming into the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just hand me that hair tie on the sink there." Handing her the hair tie Larry knelt down next to her.

"Is there anything else?" he felt so bad for her. It was all is fault that she was carrying their child he could at least do something to help.

"Down in the-" Vivien didn't get a chance to finish her thought before it came once again. After a few moments she spoke again. "Down in the cabinet in the kitchen is my nausea medicine. Will you bring that to me please?"

Dashing out of the room Larry headed downstairs. Seeing a shadow cover a little of the clock he could barely make out the time, but what he could make out he thought right, 5:30 A.M. This would go on for hours if he wasn't able to find that medicine. Getting to the cabinet he searched frantically for the medicine. There were different colored bottles, different colored lids. Different names he had never heard of before. Turning around from the cabinet he began thinking that he would never find it. But right in front of him on the countertop he saw what he was looking for after getting a glass of water he dashed back up stairs. "Here you are darling."

Taking it Vivien tried her best to keep it down. What good would it do if she couldn't keep it down? No good what so ever. Finally after another fifteen to twenty minutes they were finally able to go back to bed. "You know, this is your entire fault." Vivien said putting a bucket next to her side of the bed.

"My fault?" Larry asked turning from his side. Yes he knew it was all is fault.

"Yes, your fault." Vivien said climbing into bed. "If it wasn't for you getting me pregnant then we wouldn't be up at this hour."

"You might want to write this down because this is probably the first time I've agree with you on that matter."

Rolling her eyes Vivien rolled over and tried her best to go back to sleep. But feeling as though every few moments she was going to be sick wasn't helping. In all truth it was now all in her mind. The medicine should start working shortly.

Over the next several hours the medicine began taking its effect and Vivien was able to sleep through the night. Waking the next morning Vivien made her way downstairs to find Larry and Richard talking among themselves. "Morning," Vivien said as she came and sat next to Larry.

"Morning darling," Larry said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Richard asked as he folded up the paper.

"Better I guess. I was up at five this morning getting sick." Vivien said as she wished morning sickness didn't come as part of the package. "I was lucky to even get any sleep." a yawn escaped her lips as she tried to blink the sleepiness away from her eyes.

"I bet your hungry after the night you just had." Richard said. "It's your favorite." The new maid brought over a plate of hotcakes, bacon and eggs.

"I'm not that hungry." Vivien said looking down at what laid before her.

"You've got to eat something." Larry said as he tried to get her to at least eat one thing on her plate. "After all you are eating for you and the baby."

Feeling her face go pale Vivien ran off to the bathroom. This wasn't any fun. When was being pregnant going to start being fun? Coming back moments later she didn't think she could even stand to look at the food let alone smell it.

"Why don't you go lie down in the living room and I will bring you some milk to help settle your stomach." Larry said patting her hand.

Vivien couldn't think of a better idea. Getting up once again she made her way down the hall and into the living room. Lying down on the couch she shut her eyes as she tried to block being sick out of her mind.

Why did all of this being sick have to come with being pregnant? Couldn't she just get big pick out the baby things and be done with it? Easy as that right, wrong. She had to do it this way it was part of life.

"Here you are darling?" Larry said sitting on the edge of the couch. Opening her eyes Vivien sat up and took the milk. Feeling it go down her throat she prayed it worked. Taking yet another pill she laid down a little while longer just to get her strength back.

"How is she feeling?" Doctor Kane asked as he stood in the doorway of Notley at half past one.

"Better, but she hadn't eaten anything all day and has been sleeping around the clock." Richard said as he showed him to the living room. "I'm worried Doctor."

"I can reassure you it's nothing to worry about." Dr. Kane said as he flashed Richard a kind smile. Walking into the living room he found Vivien sleeping.

"Sweetheart, can you wake up for a few moments. Dr. Kane is here." Richard asked as he looked at his daughter. She looked like a little girl when she slept.

"Daddy, I want to sleep" Vivien wined as she refused to open them. "Please,"

"This will only take a moment." Dr. Kane said in a kind voice. Opening her eyes Vivien sat up as if she was in great pain. "When did the morning sickness start?"

"Around 5:30 this morning." Vivien answered as she knew the color from her face was gone and she looked a complete mess. "I finally fell back sleep at 6-6:30."

Taking out a piece of paper Dr. Kane wrote something down. "I want you to take one of these once a day. It should last for the full day."

"But I'm already taking a medication." Vivien said as she looked from the doctor to the paper. "Doctor Adams gave me something last week."

Dr. Kane shook his head. "Take this. It will help you far more then what that quack has given you."

Vivien looked at older man that had been their family doctor for years. She knew she could trust him. Taking it she would have Larry go get it later for her. "Thank you doctor,"

"You're welcome Vivien," Dr. Kane said and made his way to the door. "If any more trouble comes up just give me a call." Telling him that he would Richard shut the door.

"Daddy," Vivien said in a sleepy voice.

"Yes Viv, what is it?" he asked as he wheeled back over to her.

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes darling." Kissing her forehead he left the room so that his little girl could rest. Pulling the blanket up around her chin Vivien fell back to sleep within no time.

A little while later Larry came through the front door. "How is everything?" he whispered as he walked into the library. After putting the bags on the counter.

"Everything is fine. Dr. Kane came and said that everything was fine and normal. The morning sickness should be gone within a few short days maybe leading up to a few weeks. He also gave her some medication." He held up the paper.

Larry laid his head backwards and laid a hand on his eyes. This was going to be a long nine months. "I thought Vivien already had medication to take?"

"She did, but Dr. Kane said that, that quack wasn't worth trusting."

"Oh I see," Larry said. "Alright I'll run to the drugstore and get this filled out. Vivien owes me for this." Larry said laughing as he collected his things.

"She's giving you your child." Richard said as he really didn't find what Larry said at all a bit funny.

Knowing he best be getting out before things became ugly he got back in the Rolls Royce and headed to the nearest drugstore. It wasn't that he mind doing the little things he didn't it was just that it was just a day or so ago that he found out that his wife was pregnant and now it seemed as though the house was going crazy.

"How are things going Lar?" his old friend Fred asked from behind the drugstore counter.

"Busy," as he handed him the paper.

Fred laughed. "Miss being a bachelor?"

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no, but for the most part I like being married." Larry said as he talked with his old friend.

"You say that now. Just wait till the baby comes and then things will start to get hectic." Fred laughed as he got the next customer.

'How are Jill and the kids Jane and Adam?" Larry asked as he waited on the medication. Which should be no longer then 20-30 minutes tops.

"Doing well, Jill's busy being a nurse at the St. Andrews Hospital and the children are good. Rotten as ever, but things are going well."

"It sounds like your life is in well order." Larry said as he took a drink of his cherry coke.

"Far from it," Fred answered as he whipped out a cup and placed it back on the shelf. "Enjoy life right now. Enjoy your wife and enjoy that little baby when it comes. Because those times will be gone before you know it."

Larry thought on that for several moments on what his long time friend had said. He needed to enjoy life and what God had given him. Instead of being as if he had hurt his wife or caused her harm he needed to think of it in another way. He hadn't hurt her nor would he. But in the next nine months a little baby would be theirs.

Before too much longer the medication was ready and Larry was on his way. Telling Fred it was nice seeing him he headed back home. Arriving home a little over half hour later Larry found the house quiet. Keeping hold of the medication he headed into the living room. Walking into the bright room he found Vivien sitting up. Looking pale and sicker than ever he knew things had to change. Running over to her he put a hand on her arm, "Slow down dear."

Vivien looked over at him. "I'm fine really I am." Coughing a little she found it coming once again. Keeping her hair from her face Vivien did her business and looked back at Larry. "I'm sorry,"

"Oh no don't be sorry it's not your fault." Larry said as he held her close and rocked her gently like small scare child.

"But it is. If I had never gotten pregnant then none of this would have happened." Vivien said as she could hear his heart beat.

"No it's not. It's nobody's fault. God wanted it to be this way." Larry knew this would calm her down, but not sure for how long. "Guess who I ran into today?"

"Who?" Vivien asked looking up into his eyes.

"Fred Smith," Larry said. Vivien raised an eyebrow and was quite confused. "You know one of my war time buddies. He was the one that sent you the roses while he was on leave."

"Oh yes I remember him." Vivien said with a smile. My that was forever ago so it seemed.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Larry asked. Vivien shot him a glare. "I take that as a no. Do you want me to fix you some soup?"

"Did you get my medication?"

"Yes, It's right here." Opening the clear bottle out came one small pink tablet. "Of course it's pink." Vivien laughed. Poor Larry he wanted a little boy so bad. Maybe he would get his wish. If he got his wish then when would she get her little girl? Never mind that she just wanted to eat something. She had been hungry all day but every time she ate something it came back up within moments. Taking the pill she took a drink of water.

Now all she had to do was wait for it to get into her system. Walking into the kitchen Larry pulled cans of soup from the cabinet. "Chicken Noodle?" he yelled from the kitchen.

"He should know I can barely hear him." Vivien said under her breath. "That's fine!" she yelled back moments later. Laughing a little she took another drink of water. Picking up her book she began reading.

Seeing the words become double she shut her eyes for a several moments. Why couldn't she at least read to make the time go by? "Are you alright?" Larry asked coming into the room with the soup.

"Yes I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy that's all." Vivien answered as she took the hot soup from him. Please stay down please stay down as she took her first bit.

"Maybe you shouldn't read for a while." Larry said putting her book Anna Karinina on the coffee table.

"What am I suppose to do all day? Stair at the wall?" Vivien asked giving him a cross look. "There's nothing on TV and I can't read so what am I to do? You can't forget I have to take care of the garden. I can't let it get out of control."

"Will think of something, you could always do the cross word puzzles,"

"If I can't read then how am I to do those?" Larry didn't know what to say. "Exactly."

"Alright, alright we will think of something. But in the mean time how about you eat?" Heading out of the room for a few quick moments he came back with the paper. "As for the roses we can always higher a Gardner."

"I would rather not. Those are my mother's roses. I don't let anyone do it other than me." Vivien said as she was standing her grown on this one.

"Alright then a Gardner is out of the question." Larry agreed putting down the paper. "Don't worry darling you will be back on your feet in no time." Giving her a soft kiss she smiled at him. She sure hoped so. Staying bed ridden all day wasn't much fun. She would go stark craving mad if she had to keep this up much longer.

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me a while to update. I've been really busy with school. Midterms were this week so I was really busy with those. Hope you enjoyed the chapter:) Review! **


	21. Chapter 18:Fear within the Night

Chapter 18: Fear within the Night

A few days later Vivien was able to move around the house again, without the aid of Larry or the pills…at least for a while anyways. Walking around outside and getting the fresh air that was needed Vivien began to feel better little by little.

All she really needed was the rest and relaxation. Drinking her orange juice Vivien sat in a white metal chair that sat out in the garden. While a pencil was held within her right hand her mind thought on what the answer could be.

"I'm very well known all throughout England." Vivien said out loud as she tried to think of an answer.

"Winston Churchhill," a voice called out.

Vivien jumped and turned sharply. "I almost had that," she said crossly as she faced her husband.

"It looked like you needed some help." Larry said with a smile. Putting a big breakfast plate before her she looked down at it.

"Oh I'm not that hungry." She said not trying to be rude. Larry looked at her.

"You have to be." Larry said not buying it. "After you ate all of those chocolate chip cookies last night, I'm sure you have room for this." Vivien's jaw fell. How-oh how uh! "You don't think I didn't notice?" Vivien didn't say a word she just sat there without a word as the birds chirped in a nearby nest. "Come on you are eating for two now." Picking up the fork Vivien took a bit of the scrambled eggs. "What's the next one." Pulling up a seat Larry looked at the list, number 5.

"I'm a very popular attraction for visitors and I hold big events-"

"Buckingham Palace," Larry blurted out as he snapped his fingers. Vivien's eyes grew dark and turned and looked at him slowly. "What?"

"You know what. You know I like to do these." Vivien answered. "At the rate I'm going father has beaten me twice! Twice! I've been behind for two weeks now."

"I think you're slipping my dear." Larry said as he placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"I'm not slipping up on these. I'm just tried that's all." Vivien answered as the morning sun beat down upon the stone home.

"Why don't you go take a nap?"

"I haven't been outside in days and besides I'm not that tired. I think I will be able to get through it." Getting up she went and watered the flowers. Larry watched as she carried on with what she was doing. Walking over to her he put his hands around her waist. Bending down he kissed her neck. "I've got to finish." She said as a laugh left her lips.

"It's supposed to rain today. Let the rain take care of it." Larry replied as he went on. Picking her up the watering can fell from her hands. Spinning her around another laugh came. She could remember when she was a young teenager and dreamed of what was to come and what she wanted out of life and now it had finally come.

"Be careful of the baby." Vivien said as she hung on tight. Picking her up Larry carried her inside. Laughter filled the yard and soon filled the entire house.

Later that night while darkness over took England and the household slept a dream began to overtake Vivien. Walking out of the darkness a bright light shinned on a small spot. Seeing someone standing there she stopped. It was her. But wait how could she be standing there and standing over there at the same time?

Seeing that her dream self seemed as if she was holding something Vivien stepped forward to see what the problem was. Before she could get to her dream self she heard her sob and then she saw blood.

Running over to herself she stood in front of her. "What's wrong?" Vivien asked as she found the blood running under her shoes. Taking her dreams self wrist she made her look at herself. All she saw was sadness, darkness and a hint of loneliness.

"My-bab-babies gone." She cried as she opened up her hands to see blood on them. Now her entire body was covered in blood. It was as if she had come out of a horror movie.

"No, no that's not possible." Vivien told herself as she shook her dream self. "I didn't do anything! I haven't drunk, I haven't smoked. I haven't done ANYTHING!" Her dream self looked up and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said and disappeared soon after, leaving Vivien there all by herself.

"Come back here!" Vivien yelled out as she began walking around the small area. This was a nightmare. A nightmare she couldn't wake up from. No matter how hard she tried. Knowing it was no use she stopped and heard nothing but her own breathing.

Feeling something run down her legs Vivien looked down. Seeing a dark crimson she sank to her knees. No, no, no! Her hands were soon filled with blood as she had rested them on the hard cold floor. Putting her hands to her stomach the tears began to fill her eyes and soon fell from them. Big round salty tears rolled down her puffy eyes and onto her night gown. This wasn't happening? What had she done? Nothing, absolutely nothing, and what did she do to deserve this?

Larry and herself were looking forward to this and now, now it was ripped away, ripped away before they could even enjoy being parents. Before they got to hear their child's laughter, their child's own heart beat. It was gone within an instant.

"My baby," Vivien cried as she came to realize it was gone. There was no getting it back now. "No," Caving all together she covered her lovely face with her bloody hands and soon fell silent to her own sobbing.

"No!" Vivien cried out as she woke from her deep sleep.

Hearing his wife's cries Larry sat up and turned on the side table lamp. "It's alright. I'm here." He tells her as he pushes a piece of hair from her face. Sitting up she gripped the bed sheets. Feeling those same tears that had come in her dream where so real now, they ran down her face as she found herself hardly breathing.

"What happened?" Richard has wheeling into the room. By now everyone was wake and alert. Lights lit up the dark sky as they were turned on.

Sweat pouring from her forehead Vivien began to shake from the fear. Getting up Larry went and got her a cloth for her forehead. Putting it to her head he found that she was very hot. "Did you have a nightmare?" Larry asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Vivien nodded her head. "Oh it was awful." Shutting her eyes she tried not to think about it. But it was no use it came anyway. The darkness, horror the terror of it all, "The-the baby-was-gone." She could barely speak as the fear gripped her whole body.

Wrapping his arms around her Larry rocked her back and forth like a child. Clinging to him she just cried until it hurt. "The baby is alright." Larry whispered into her ear. "Tomorrow is your doctor's appointment. You will see then that everything is alright. It was just a nightmare."

Nodding her head she knew it was all a dream, but one can never be too careful when it comes to this kind of thing. "She's alright." Larry told Richard as he held his wife close.

"Come get me if anything happens." Richard said as the nurse started to wheel him out of the room.

"Will do sir," Larry agreed as he looked as his father in law left the room. Getting back into bed Larry wrapped his arms around his wife as they fell back asleep.

Just as the quietness settled Vivien spoke. "Larry, I'm so scared," Vivien said as she fearful to shut her eyes. It was 2:30 in the morning. Why should she go back to sleep? She would get very little sleep at this point.

"About what darling?" he asked as he held her as close as he could.

"About losing the baby," Vivien answered. "I'm scared I'm going to have that nightmare again. What if-what if it's trying to tell us something?"

"Don't be. I'm sure the baby is fine." Larry answered as he tried to sooth her. She had to get sleep. "If you have that dream again I'm here to protect you. As for the dream telling us something, I'm sure everything is fine. Don't let one dream get to you."

Knowing no harm would come to her as long as Larry was around she shut her eyes to get some sleep. For tomorrow would be a day in its self. "Your right," Vivien said in a sleepy voice. Shutting her eyes she fell right to sleep.

**A/N: Hello everyone sorry it's taken me a while to update...again. Been very busy with school. Sorry this is a short chapter. Hopefully the next one will be. Review! **


	22. Chapter 19: First Doctors Visit

Chapter 19: First Doctors Visit

"Well Vivien, it appears that everything is in order." Dr. Kane said the next morning as her and Larry sat in a little room at the doctor's office. "Right now everything is growing as it should be. Before you know it you will have a new born baby."

Thank God thought Vivien, but deep inside Vivien still thought about that awful dream. "But doctor what about that awful nightmare?"

"You had been under some stress here lately and due to that it caused you're body to react in a way it only knew how." Dr. Kane answered as he shut her file. "Believe me Mrs. Kent, everything is fine. I would be the first to tell you if something was wrong." The doctor was right he would tell them if something was wrong. "Even at this stage it's hard to tell when the baby will be born, but from what I know the baby should be here by mid or late June."

At least they got some good news. Everything was going along nicely. Getting off of the small white bed Vivien collected her things. "Thank you doctor," Vivien said with a smile as she tried to hide the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Walking over to the door she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Thank you Dr. Kane," Larry said shaking his hand.

"You're welcome," Dr. Kane said as he wrote something in Vivien's file. "I will see you in a few weeks."

Walking towards the door Larry failed to realize that Vivien had stopped in the doorway. If it wasn't for him gripping the door frame he would have tripped right over her. "What is it darling? Are you feeling sick?"

"No-No I'm fine." She smiled at him hiding her true feelings. She believed the doctor, but something just didn't seem right.

"Shall we go? I'm sure your father is dying to know how the doctor's visit was." Larry spoke as he tried to change the subject. Nodding her head they made their way towards the blue Rolls Royce and headed home.

The ride home started off with silence. Looking over at his wife Larry knew something was wrong. "Darling what's wrong? You look as if something is bothering you."

Coming out of her daydream Vivien shook her head. Turning she looked at Larry. "I'm fine really I am." Biting her lower lip she looked away. Larry would not buy this. Whenever she would start biting her lips he knew she was hiding something.

"You're hiding something. What is it? I've known you long enough that you can't keep anything from me." Larry spoke as the rain began to beat down upon the city of London.

Knowing he was right Vivien took a deep breath before speaking. "I don't believe the doctor." Larry looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Darling, what the doctor said is true. He has done this his whole life. Why don't you believe him?"

"Because I've had this awful feeling since I've had that dream." Vivien answered as she was yet again looking at her husband. "It's as if I know if something bad is going to happen. Oh Larry I wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened. So much has already happened to us over the past five years. I just don't know." Tears ran down her face as she shook with fear. What if something did happen? Face going red salty tears running down her face she was certain this wasn't her best look. Taking out a handkerchief she buried her face within it. Body shaking from the fear and the sadness she knew there was nothing else she could do.

Before Larry could say or do anything they were home. Getting out Larry embraced his wife and consoled her the best way he could. Walking into the house with his arms wrapped around her she just cried into his chest.

Rolling into the room Richard saw the scene. Oh dear God no Richard thought as he got closer. "Is the baby-"Richard couldn't bear to ask the rest of the question?

"No, no the baby is fine." Larry answered as he sat down on the couch with his arms still around Vivien.

Seeing the scene before him it just broke his heart. His daughter crying helplessly in front of him. What could be the matter? He wished he knew. "What's the matter?"

Taking the handkerchief away from her eyes Vivien looked at her father. "I'm so-so scared," said as she stumbled over hear words. After those words escaped her lips her body began to tremble from the fear that was held from within her. She knew it was probably nothing to worry about, but a new mother has the right to get scared. Especially after she had the dream she had. It seemed so real.

"There is nothing to be scared of sweetheart," Richard reassured his daughter as he knew she had gone through a great deal in the past several years. They all had. "What you are feeling right now is normal."

Vivien looked at her father for a long moment. Her father was right. Every woman went through the same thing and went through the same motions. Soon her eyes drifted from her father to Larry. How she has them worried she thought. "I'm sorry I guess I'm panicking for no reason at all. That dream was probably because of something I ate that night." After collecting herself Vivien piped back up and was her normal self once again. Smiling as she always did she excused herself.

Larry and Richard looked at her as she left the room. "You couldn't pay me a million dollars do be a woman for a day." Richard said bluntly as he shook his head.

"I second that motion." Larry agreed as he looked on as his wife departed.

"I heard that," Vivien yelled back. Knowing they had been caught Richard and Larry went their separate ways.

Heading upstairs Vivien made her way into her bedroom to get a much needed nap. However, before she could drift off to sleep her eyes drifted to the picture of her mother on her nightstand. "Oh, mother, how I wish you were here." Knowing that her mother was there in spirit Vivien shut her eyes and didn't wake from her nap until diner time.

Falling into a deep sleep it was as if nothing could stir her from her slumber. Opening her eyes Vivien found the same darkness and stillness just as before. Hearing muffled crying Vivien wondered where it was coming from. A bright light lit the darkness. Right before Vivien was herself. NO, NOT THIS AGAIN. OH PLEASE GOD! Vivien prayed as she tried to get herself to wake up. She pinched her skin to get her to wake. Sadly that did no good. She tried anything. From pinching, slapping, but nothing worked.

Vivien could feel her feet move towards her dream self. Trying to fight her way back she tried to stop, but she couldn't. Stop! Vivien was screaming inside of her head. She couldn't have this dream again. But if this was a dream then it couldn't hurt her. But in all truth it could and did. It put fear through her body that her child was gone or had died.

While parts of the dream were alike just as last time something's were different. When she stepped up to her Vivien's dream self turned towards her and gripped her arm with her long, bloody fingers. "Let me go!" the real Vivien was screaming out. "You're crazy! I'm not crazy! My baby is still alive. My doctor would never lie to me!" Breaking the grip she fell backwards. But once she fell backwards she tumbled and tumbled through floor and kept falling and falling. Seeing the light she smacked the ground. At smacking the ground Vivien woke up in a cold sweat.

Sitting up in bed she clutched the soaked bed sheets. Hearing her screams Larry was up the stairs within moments. It was as if he was superman. Running into the room he found her sitting on the edge of the bed. Sweat poured from her as did tears. Oh no. Going to her side he wanted to put his arms around her, but she refused to let him touch her. No one could make that dream go away. No one, could not tell her that she wasn't having these dreams because she was pregnant. This dream had to be telling her something, but what? Appearing in the doorway Richard was out of breath as his hands stopped the wheel chair. He found his daughter a mess once again. "What happened?"

**A/N: Hello everyone:) Sorry it has taken me a while to update school has been really bad. I hope to keep updating on a normal bases, but I'm getting close to finales and graduation (I hope) But anways, what is this dream that Vivien keeps having? Have you notice they keep getting worse? **


	23. Chapter 20: Breaking the Silence

Chapter 20: Breaking the Silence

"Vivien, you've got to calm down." Larry told her as they waited in the lab for the nurse to come take her blood. They had been sitting in that cold, bleak and what also felt like a damp room, for nearly ten minutes now. Much longer and Vivien would be more than likely to walk out of the room. And then Larry would have to chase her down and make her sit there like a good little girl he knew she was.

"You know I HATE needles." Vivien spat as she could feel her heart pick up phase. "I've hated them since I was a little girl." Clutching her hands she tried to calm her nerves. Feeling as if she was going to get sick any moment she forced it down and kept it down. However, if she got sick then she would be able to excuse herself from the room and maybe, just maybe would she be able to get out of that awful blood test.

"I know dear. You've told me a thousand times." Larry answered with a sigh as he shook his head while his right hand rested on his forehead. How many times did they have to go through this? "Please tell me we aren't going to relive what happened when we had to get our blood drawn for our marriage license?" Larry mumbled as he feared the worst. That was a nightmare. Vivien wouldn't sit still and Larry had to end up holding her down like a small child. They didn't want a recap of that. "Maybe this will tell us why you keep having this nightmare."

"N-no," Vivien answered as she knew she had done wrong last time, but what is a person to do that hates such things? Just sit there and take it? If they were anything but human they maybe, but she, she wasn't used to such things. Yes she got the necessary shots that were needed when she went to the Catholic school that her father had enrolled her in all those years ago. That was in the past she wasn't a child anymore she made up her own mind and she did it quite well. "Maybe it will tell us, but somehow I doubt it."

Larry by now had crossed his arms and gave Vivien a look that said he didn't believe her. "You weren't this way after I rescued you and you had to be taken to the hospital for that surgery." Larry pointed out as he knew he had a point there.

"I was in so much shock I didn't know what was going on." Vivien answered. "Besides I was in a drug induced coma for days." By now Vivien's voice was louder but also to the point where it was going to crack. Looking back on all of those memories made her shiver in fear.

Hearing the clicking of the nearby wall clock it made the time go by so much slower. Why just hearing the tick, tick, tick almost made one go mad from the sound of its high picked sound. Turning slowly Vivien looked at it. 12:30.

"Looks like no one is coming, so why don't we go," Vivien said as she grabbed her Coach purse and headed out the door. As she darted toward the door she bumped into a nurse. "Why Mrs. Kent, I believe you have a lab appointment." The nurse said with a smile. "I'm Peggy, I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about." Vivien didn't quite catch what Peggy had said as her ears were consumed with hearing something else. Hearing more steps another nurse much bigger and taller than Peggy stood right behind her.

Backing up a little Vivien's eyes got wide. No, not this again. Why did they have to do this? Soon Vivien had bumped into Larry. Resting a hand on her shoulder he told her everything was going to be alright and that he was right there. Turning forcefully towards him she glared at him. "How could you?" Vivien asked as if she felt as if she was going to pass out.

"Darling, I knew you would do the same thing you did last time so I asked the lab people if an extra nurse could be on hand just in case." Larry knew that wasn't what his wife wanted to do, but if it got what was needed to make sure the baby was alright then so be it.

The nurse guided her back over to the chair before she could make a run for it. Sitting there Vivien held onto Larry's hand. For her to be as small as she was she sure had a grip. Sitting there Vivien looked towards her husband and tried everything in her power to not move or to scream out.

Feeling her skin go white and feeling as if she was going to pass out Vivien took deep breaths as the blood left her body. Knowing that it would be over soon she tried talking to the two nurses. Doing her very best Vivien tried to keep her mind busy.

"Why do I keep having those awful nightmares?" Vivien managed to ask through the tears.

"Oh yes Dr. Kane wrote it down in your folder and has also told me about it firsthand." Peggy answered as she tried to be gentle with the needle. "I'm no psychologist, but if I had to take a guess I would have to say it's from the trauma from being kidnapped. You are still living through it through your dreams or you are scared for your child's sake. Does that make since?"

Vivien nodded her head. To her surprise it was over within a few minutes. Feeling the needle leave her arm she let go of Larry's hand. Talking while this was taking place it made things much different.

Sighing a little she got up after sitting there with tension. The moment she got to her feet she felt rather dizzy. "Take it easy." Peggy told Vivien as she told her to stay sitting for several moments. Getting a drink of water Vivien downed it and soon felt better. After sitting there for ten minutes Vivien felt better.

"Vivien will you wait out in the waiting room for me please," Larry asked his wife as she picked up her purse. Going out into the waiting area Vivien sat down and picked up the latest issue of Life Magazine.

Knowing she was out of ear shot Larry spoke up, but only enough where Peggy could hear her. "Do you think we should visit a psychologist?" Larry asked as he messed with his black fedora.

"That might be best Mr. Kent." Peggy agreed not knowing what else to tell him. She didn't think that his wife was crazy, but she was scared for her. "I don't think your wife is crazy Mr. Kent I just think she needs help figuring out what this dream means. If she doesn't I'm scared that she won't be getting much sleep until she does."

Sighing heavily Larry knew she spoke the truth. "Could I get in contact with one today?" Larry asked hoping he could. That way he wouldn't scare Vivien in anyway.

"Certainly," Peggy answered as she got on the phone and dialed Dr. Hope. "Dr. Hope's office." The voice came on the other end.

"Hello Dr. Hope this is Peggy down in lab. I have a gentleman here who would like his wife to see a psychologist as soon as possible."

From the sound of her voice she sounded a little on her wits end. "Yes, have him come by at one if he would please."

"Alright, I will tell him. Thank you doctor," Peggy hung up the phone and faced Larry. "Dr. Hope says he can see you at one today if that was alright."

"Yes, yes that's fine." Larry answered as he didn't know how to tell Vivien. "I just want her to get a peaceful night sleep for once."

"Take the elevator up to the fifth floor. Once you get off the elevator turn to your left. You will walk down a long hall with four doors on each side. Once you get to the end of the hall he is the first office on your right. His name is Dr. Hope." Larry looked at her as if she was the crazy one. "Yes I know I thought the same thing when I heard his name."

Thanking the nurse Larry left the lab room. Approaching Vivien she looked up from the magazine. From the look on his face something was up. "What is it? Is everything alright?" she asked scared to know the answer.

"Viv, I talked to the nurse about you seeing a psychologist." At hearing that word Vivien got scared.

"I'm not crazy." She answered very quickly. She was anything but crazy. Why no one in her family was insane. Well except for her great aunt on her mother's side, but that was a different story. She went mad after her husband was killed in the First World War. Vivien could understand that in a way. Who wouldn't go mad after losing their loved one in a bloody war? Swallowing hard Vivien thought back to a few years ago. It could have easily happened to her. Now that made her really scared, to think that at this very moment she could be alone and there would be nothing she could do. But this was now not a few years ago.

"I know you're not, but the nurse thinks that if you see a psychologist that you might be able to sleep with a piece of mind about that dream." Larry answered taking the magazine from her hands and placing them in his. "I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen. He is just going to ask you questions. Nothing more,"

"Are you sure?" Vivien asked as she avoided his eyes.

"I'm positive," he answered her as his hand took hold of her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I lost you once. I won't let it happen again."

"I'm holding you to that you know." Vivien cracked a smile and knew this was the best thing. Well for right now at least.

Gathering up her fear of one of THOSE doctors they made their way to the fifth floor. While standing on the elevator Vivien tried to protest that she didn't need to see this doctor. "Larry, I'm fine really I am. I'm sure it's probably just something I've eaten lately."

Larry gave Vivien a look that he didn't believe her. "Viv, you cannot just stop eating if that is the cause of it. We are getting this figured out."

"But-"Vivien tried protesting more, but it didn't work. Larry knew her far too well. Taking her hand they soon stepped off the elevator. Turning left they went down the hall. Going all the way to the end of the hall like the nurse said they stepped up to the last door on the right hand side. Dr. Robert Hope read the name on the door. Knocking on the door Larry kept hold of Vivien's hand just in case she tried anything.

Coming to the door a middle age man no older then Larry himself stood before them. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Please come in." Stepping aside they walked in. Dark oak bookcases were all around the room with a great deal of books in them. Wouldn't one love to get their hands on them? Providing they were what one wanted to read. A long leather sofa sat before a big leather chair. That was probably for the patient to sit in while the doctor sat in the chair taking notes. Over all the office seemed somewhat peaceful. Well it would have to be if you were going to see a shrink.

Sitting down they waited for the doctor to start. "Tell me about this dream you keep having Mrs. Kent." Dr. Hope asked smiling at her gently.

"I keep having this dream that starts out with darkness and then I see myself and I'm crying as if I can't stop. When the dream me faces me there is blood all over her hands and dress. I try to get away, but I can't. I can't." by now Vivien was crying and she knew she had to get all of this out. If not she would never feel better or get any sleep for that matter.

"I hear you are pregnant. Is that what your dream is about?" Dr. Hope asked as he writes this down in a cream colored folder.

"Yes," Vivien mutters as she known's it's not right to, but she can't help it. Right now she was so scared that she could barley think straight. "The baby is due sometime in June."

"Mrs. Kent," the doctor addresses Vivien as he tries to dig deeper into this situation.

"Vivien,"

"Vivien, why don't you tell me about your childhood? Was there anything that happened to you? Even as you got older?"

This struck a chord with Vivien. Her childhood was something she could talk about, but the question was could she really talk about it? To someone she didn't even know? She looked over at Larry. "Go on dear, it's alright." He took her hand in the process.

"When I was five months old my mother passed away. My father used to tell me and still does tell me stories about her. How nice and kind she was. Then when I was a year old my father got remarried to a woman by the name of Catherine. We got along alright. Better when I was a little girl, but once I got older she hated me with a passion, Catherine hated me because I was prettier then she was. Father had to go away during the war years and help. So I was left in the care of my stepmother. By the time I was eighteen I was doing things that teen girls shouldn't be doing quite yet."

"What were those things?" Dr. Hope asked before she got any farther with her story.

"Um…" Vivien found tears in her eyes as she relived all of these horrible memories, but the worst ones were yet to come. "I cleaned every room in the house. I stayed up till the crack of dawn doing chores for her." Getting stuck on a sob she shut her eyes for a moment. She could just see it all before. How awful it was. "She told me that if I didn't do what I was told and did it right then she would tell my father that I was being a bad daughter and that I didn't deserve to stay under the roof." The doctor wrote what she said down on a note pad. "Why are you writing all of that down?" Vivien questioned.

"Just to keep things on file that's all." Dr. Hope flashed her a smile.

Feeling a little more at ease at what he was doing Vivien went on. "Anyways One day while I was getting lunch ready when I heard Max-"

"Who's Max?" Dr. Hope asked looking up over his glasses.

"My family's butler," Vivien answered calmly. "I heard Max and Catherine in the sitting room talking. I heard Catherine say that she was sick of the sight of me and that she couldn't stand me another moment. Then I heard what I thought I would never hear. She told Max to go out and kill me because she hated me that much. At hearing that I ran from the room and left with my cat and a few extra things, that night I found a place to stay. Then I met Larry and then well weeks go by and I get word from this old lady that her son was in the same troop as Larry and that my father was his officer. She told me that my father had been hurt and that his leg had got blown off."

"Did it get blown off?"

"Yes, yes it did. Then she told me that Larry had been killed in action. I couldn't take that. I refused to believe such a thing. Then this lady gave me an apple and told me that I could have whatever my hearts desired. Of course I wanted Larry back. So I wished for that and then took a bit and then everything went fuzzy and I couldn't break. Before everything went black I had found out that my stepmother had tricked me and that I had fallen for it." Taking another deep breath Vivien went on. "After the seven sisters came back from taking Sally to the hospital after she broke her arm. The seven sisters were the girls who I was staying with at the time. The first and last thing I remembered was Larry coming and waking me up and that was it." Vivien stopped for a few moments. "When I got home Catherine was hauled off to a camp to be killed-"

"Is that all?" the doctor asked finishing his notes.

Vivien looked back at Larry. "Go ahead." He tells her as he tells her she is right there if she needs anything.

"Three years later in 1945 Larry and I were going to be getting married. We were so excited. We started planning everything and anything. People were so happy for us. Our life together was special something other people don't know about." Vivien got a smile on her face as she thought about how happy she was when he had proposed to her. But then the smile was dashed when her thoughts drifted to when she was kidnapped. "Then on the eve of our engagement party I was out on the balcony getting some fresh air and thinking about what had taken place. But then I heard someone behind me. Thinking it was Larry I turned around, but only to find out it was so cruel man. He and another man took me. I tired crying out for help, but it did no good. I was gone just like that. The next thing I remember is waking up in a small cell. I would find out later that it was a bomb shelter back in the war years. I had no idea who my captor was. I just knew I was cold, hungry and scared." Vivien put a hand to her eyes as the tears fell. This was so hard. But she knew she had to do it if not for her sake but for the babies sake. "As the day went on I found out that Catherine was behind all of this. She never died she was never killed. She was standing before me and there was nothing I could do. She was so jealous of me that she cut my face up with a broken piece of glass. She told me that I would never get out or I would never see the light of day again. I sat in there for weeks up weeks. Getting thinner and sicker, but I never gave up hope and then finally after what was forever Larry finally found me in the deepest darkest woods that no one had looked in." By now Vivien was a mess and was crying more now than ever. This was partly why she didn't want to come here.

After finishing the notes Dr. Hope looked up. "I've come to a decision and it appears that…" Dr. Hope stopped and cleared his throat. "It appears that you are still going through the trauma of the kidnapping so there for, you are having this awful nightmare that your child will die. You really haven't had enough time to heal from this trauma."

"Your-you're not going to put me away are you?" Vivien asked as she bit her lower lip.

"No, no, all you need is a good night's rest and try to clear your mind. It seems that when you go to bed you are full of stress and therefore you are either thinking about the past or you are thinking that all of this will kill your child." He hoped this helped the couple out. "Stress is something you don't need with a baby on the way. The less stress the better."

"Is there anything you can do?" Larry asked as he knew this was his time to speak up.

"No, since she is pregnant. I can't give her anything to ease those nightmares or even help with the insomnia you might be experiencing."

She hadn't had that yet, but who's to say it wouldn't happen. Thanking the doctor the two of them headed out and headed home.

Getting into the car it made its way home in no time at all. "Why did you have me do that?" Vivien asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Because we needed to find out what that dream was." Larry answered. "Don't you feel better knowing why you are having that dream?"

"Yes and no," Vivien answered as she now looked out the window. "Knowing that I'm having that dream because I'm still traumatized about the kidnapping just didn't seem right. That happened so many years ago."

"Vivien, it happened two years ago. Which isn't axially five decades ago," Larry answered.

"In my mind I want to get it as far away from it as possible. You weren't the one that had to sit in that cell day after day wondering if I was ever going to get found let alone wondering if there was poison in the food and water. Catherine was capable of anything."

Vivien did have a point no one knew what she went through and how bad it was, but herself. Yes she told people about it, but that wasn't the same. The rest of the way home was silence as the road signs went by ticking down the miles until they arrived home.

"That's why Viv, keeps having that nightmare?" Richard asked as he poured himself some hot tea.

"That's correct sir." Larry answered as he watched his wife take care of her mother's rose garden.

"If only they would have killed her then and there then maybe this wouldn't be happening."

"It's not your fault. How could you know that Catherine would get free?" Larry asked. "You didn't."

"I suppose your right." Richard agreed. "I'm not as young as I used to be. This brain is slipping."

"You're only as young as you feel." Larry answered knowing very well that Richard wasn't old. In fact his parent's were the same age.

"You're still as sharp as a tack." Vivien answered as she came up to him and gave him a kiss. "Who else can tell those stories that you tell of mother so well?"

"My darling daughter you never have a negative word to stay to anyone." Patting her hand he smiled up at her.

She didn't know about that. After all Vivien could get mad like everyone else. She wasn't the perfect daughter that Richard led on that she was. If she remembered right way back when, when that big welcome home party was being held for her father. She wasn't so sweet and carrying then. Yes she was the lovely hostess that she loved being, but later that night well things just fell apart and she had to get out for a few hours. "I don't know about that daddy," Vivien bit her lower lip knowing what she had done, but even her father admitted that he should have believed her when she told him about Catherine's doings.

Changing the subject Richard asked "Now that you know what that nightmare means do you think you will be getting better rest?"

"I don't know I guess we will find out tonight." Vivien answered hoping it was good. Heading inside she made lunch.

"Should you be doing that?" came a voice.

Turning around from the ice box Vivien saw Max standing in the kitchen. "I'll be fine. Besides I can't just stop what I'm doing all because I'm having a baby." Vivien answered as she grabbed a knife from the knife wrack. "Who would take care of Larry father and you if I didn't?"

"I'm sure we could manage." Max answered. "You must remember to rest and to take it easy."

"Yes, I know, but I haven't been able to sleep these past few nights and if I take a nap the chances of me falling asleep are very unlikely. But thanks for showing that you care."

"You know you are like a daughter to me." Max answered.

"I know." Vivien answered as she put the sandwiches on plates. Placing one in front of Max she excused herself.

"What are you doing?" Larry asked as she emerged from the house.

"Making lunch," Vivien answered as if that was a stupid question. "I always make lunch around this time."

"Oh, no, you don't," Richard answered. "We are going to take care of everything."

"But daddy, I can't just sit around doing nothing for nine months while you guys do everything."

"Yes, you can." Larry answered quickly. Richard agreed with a nod of his head. "Don't worry about a thing."

Vivien sat down and grabbed a book and began reading. "It's going to be a long nine months." Vivien thought. "What if we make this a little more fun shall we?" Larry and Richard just looked at one another. "I bet that you two won't know how to run a house hold. How about we each bet to see how long you guys can run this establishment," pointing at the big home behind her. "If I win then I get to take my spot back and if you guys win. Well then you guys can spoil me and do everything for me until the baby arrives."

"Now hold on there a second missy. You mustn't forget that I looked after this home and you for a year." Richard protested as he wouldn't let his daughter get away with it.

Vivien raised an eyebrow. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Larry answered.

Richard looked at his son-in-law. "Now wait a moment. I never agreed to this."

"Well you have now." Larry patted Richard's back. "After all how hard can it be?"

**Three days later…**

"Where is that pot?" Larry asked as he looked around the grand kitchen looking for one small thing.

"Looking for something?" Vivien asked as she walked into the kitchen. Failing to realize that it was a slight bit messy. Moving her eyes from place to place she began to notice the mess. "You can destroy a room quickly."

"I can't find the deep pot for the stew." Larry confessed as he shut a nearby cabinet.

Walking over to the stove Vivien pulled out a hidden compartment and low and behold was the silver pot that he needed. "Is this what you were looking for?"

"Yes," Larry answered as he took it from her.

"I can do it I mean-"

"No, no I've got it." Larry protested any help. He was going to do this.

"Alright," Vivien answered and walked from the room.

"Dear, where is the mash potato smasher?"

"Top left hand drawer." Vivien yelled back. This was going to be so funny to watch.

Opening the drawer she told him and sure enough there it was just where she said it was. Picking it up Larry began pealing the skin off of them and then put them in hot water.

"Oh and don't forget to clean up your mess." Vivien yelled back.

"Yes, mother," Larry mumbled as he stated cutting up carrots. This was easy Larry didn't know why Vivien thought this would be hard. It was a piece of cake.

Sitting down on the couch Vivien turned on the old TV set. 4:30 surly something had to be on. Flipping through the many channels she finally came across Kraft Television Theater. Not seeing this show for a while Vivien laid down to watch it.

Lying in the middle of the street a middle aged man was dying from a shot to the chest. No one around him, no one there to comfort him. No family at all. What a sad way to die. Getting into the production Vivien was soon pulled from it by a lowed noise. Sitting up on her elbows she found Larry sweeping. "What are you doing? I can't hear the TV?" Vivien asked as she turned it up a little more, but this did no good. "Do you have to do that now?"

Turning it off he faced his wife. "What? You say that your father and I can't do anything that you can. And when we do you bit our heads off about it." Larry answered as he began to get all huffy.

"Well I-I-" Vivien was stopped when she smelled something awful. "What is that smell?" she asked getting up. Seeing the smoke coming from the kitchen she entered. "OH MY!" The stew was on fire. Hearing all of the commotion Richard came into the kitchen. "What in the world."

Running and get the fire extinguishers Larry came back and began putting it out. This did something, but it didn't entirely put it out. Rushing over to the phone Vivien dialed 911. After calling the fire department she ran back into the kitchen. It was still going, but not as bad. From what she could see nothing was ruined other then the pan and the stew.

"Thank you and sorry for the scare gentleman," Vivien answered as she showed the fireman the door once the fire had been put out all the way.

"It's quite alright we get calls like that all the time." One of the fire men answered. This surely wasn't the worse they had seen. No, it could have been much worse.

"I take it the husband tried to take over your job?" the other fireman asked with a laugh.

Vivien nodded "Yes, and I'm going to fire him from my job for the rest of my pregnancy."

"Well congratulations miss. You two must be very happy."

"Yes, were pretty happy. I guess as happy as two people can be. Sometimes I think my father is more excited than we are." Vivien said with a laugh.

"I'm sure he is. Well we best be going. Take it easy now." The taller one said as he turned before leaving the house.

"We will." Vivien answered. "Tell Robert Bean the Kent's said hello."

"I sure will." With that the two men left. Shutting the door behind her Vivien marched back into the kitchen,

Rising from his chair Larry began making his way towards his wife. "Sit," Vivien pointed back at the chair.

Sliding back into his chair Larry didn't know what to say let alone do. Richard in the meanwhile stayed where he was. "Viv, I'm sorry I thought I had turned it off."

"That is why I'm taking the reins back." Vivien said as she poured out the burned stew. Wrinkling her nose she tried not to smell it. "I appreciate what you two are trying to do, but I think its best that I start doing things again?"

Larry and Richard looked at one another. "We think so to." Their voices became one.

Opening all of the windows in the kitchen Vivien got them away from the kitchen and got busy making something edible. Something's were just meant for woman to do.

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy what with finals and graduation and all coming up. As you can see this was an extra long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Now you know what Vivien is having that nightmare...so to say. But could there be another reason behind it? Review please:) **


	24. Chapter 21:Baby Shower

Chapter 21: Baby Shower

**Seven months later….**

Over the next few months Vivien went to her doctor's appointments and tried her best not to cry when she got her blood drawn. Along with the doctor's appointments she went to Dr. Hope once every three weeks.

As the seventh month crept upon them they were able to hear the heart beat. A fine strong heart beat. The strongest the nurse had ever heard. And of course over the next several months Vivien's belly got bigger and bigger. Also the nightmare stayed at bay as the day got closer until she would deliver.

Knowing she was going to have a baby Vivien didn't complain about it. After all she could get off the extra pounds once the baby was born, but every once in a while she did miss her figure. Vivien had put on a whole 22 pounds during the whole pregnancy. Which wasn't bad, but still it made her worry a little. Why hadn't she put more on? Not that she was complaining because she wasn't. She was just worried about the baby.

"Where is it?" a voice asked scaring the birds on the window seal. Digging through her closet one morning Vivien couldn't find anything to wear. Why was it that she couldn't find a thing? Why just the other day she had loads of things to wear. But that was after the fact that she grew a few more inches around the waist and hips.

Hearing all the commotion from the bedroom Larry entered seeing things fly from the closet. Going over he peaked into the closet. "What are you doing darling?" he asked as he found her throwing things out of the closet. Ducking just in time before a shoe hit him.

"I can't find what I want to wear. I can't wear my favorite outfit anymore." Vivien answered as she failed to realize that she about hit him with a flying shoe.

"Of course you can't your about to have a baby in another month or two. That is to be expected." He took her hands and pulled her to her feet. "As for the outfit you look fine in anything you wear."

"I can't go shopping in my nightgown." Vivien corrected as she grabbed a peach colored shirt with cream colored pants with a trench coat to go over her big belly. Heading into the bathroom Vivien got ready for the long day ahead of them. Today they were going shopping for some baby things and then meeting Richard for lunch this afternoon. Then a month from now would be the baby shower. Why it seemed only yesterday she was having her bridal shower and now she was having a baby shower, my how time flies.

Walking down Oxford Street people hustled and bustled in and out of the many stores the area had to offer. Over 300 shops from designer outlets all the way down to antique shops lined each side of the busy street. Passing people Vivien and Larry tried to find the shop they were looking for.

"Are you sure we are on the right street?" Larry asked as he looked at the small map.

"I'm positive." Vivien answered as she lifted her sunglass so she would see the map. It had been quite a while since either of them had been down the busy street.

"Vivien, darling is that you?" a voice came. Looking up from the map Vivien and Larry saw a man and woman standing before them. "It is you." Vivien and Larry just looked at one another. "Do you not recognize me?" the woman asked.

As Vivien shook her head it dawned on her. "Rachel? It has been a while hasn't it."

"Yes, it has been at least five years since I've last seen you." Rachel answered giving Vivien a hug. "The last time I saw you Jenny and I were visiting Catherine. I um-Did they ever find her?"

Vivien's eyes fell to the cracked concrete beneath her feet. That opened the wound that had taken so long to heal. "No, no they never did. They say she perished in the fire that took hold of the hospital."

Knowing she shouldn't have said a thing Rachel started a different conversation. "I see you are expecting. I had heard you were, but I couldn't believe it until I saw it. You will make a fine parent. Both of you,"

"Thank you," Vivien said with a smile. "We are pretty happy about it."

Both Larry and the other man just looked at one another. Clearing their throats at the same time Vivien and Rachel looked at them. "I'm so sorry this is Larry my husband."

"This is the young man you ran into while you're stay in London a few years ago I gather?" he was rather good looking. "It's nice to meet you," shaking his hand. "This is Author Mills. We met last year at a friend's wedding."

"It's nice to meet you." Larry and Vivien said as one. After a little while they knew they best be getting on their way. "We best be on our way."

"It was nice running into you." Rachel said giving Vivien a hug. "Keep informed about the baby will you?" Telling her she would Vivien and Larry on their way once again.

"She was one of Catherine's friends?" Larry asked in a low voice making sure Rachel couldn't hear him. Vivien nodded her head. "I'm surprised that witch would even have friends as mean as she was."

Vivien laughed. "You would be surprised at how many friends Catherine did have, but it was all thanks to Daddy." There was no time to worry about that now. They had far more important things to worry about.

Ten minutes later they were still walking down the street still unable to find the store. Why couldn't they find it? It wasn't that long ago that they had been there. Had it? Certainly not. In fact they were there just a few months ago picking things out for the baby's room.

They were about to ask about the baby shop when they saw a couple coming out of a dark oak building. Stepping up to it they looked into the window of the baby boutique. Sitting in the window front were strollers, bedding, teddy bears, sheets and many other things.

Standing in the doorway of the baby boutique Vivien's eyes drifted from one thing to another. Grabbing a shopping basket Vivien went and looked at the many different things the boutique had to offer. "That's cute, that's cute, and that's cute." She kept saying as she went around time and time again.

Watching his wife go around the shop like a mad man just made Larry's head spin, what had he gotten his self into? He should have thought about that a few months back before any of this had taken place. But then again people had started to ask him when they were going to have children or if they even knew how to have children. Either way it was time to add a new addition to the family.

"Your wife is quite the shopper." The shop keeper spoke as Larry passed the front counter.

Drawing Larry from his thoughts he faced the elderly woman. "Too much of a shopper if you ask me," Larry answered as he looked at the things behind the counter, baby books, christening gowns and photo frames. Within no time that would be him. Taking their child to be baptized, taking pictures to put in the frames and adding pictures and little notes in the baby book when their child took their first step or spoke their first word. Yes the child would be there before either one of them knew it. In truth before either one was ready for their child to be here.

Turning he saw that the store was all dark oak. The shelves were that of a cherry oak along with the boarder that met the ceiling and walls. Passing people in the small shop he smiled at them as he went looking for his wife wondering what she and found what she had gotten herself into.

Hearing her talking to herself he soon found her. Turning a corner he found her in the cribs and bedding. Walking up to her he found her looking at a dark cherry oak crib with a matching chest of drawers. "Hello darling," Vivien said as her eyes stayed fixed on the crib and price. "What do you think?"

"It's nice," Larry answered. Not really knowing what else to say. To him it was just a crib that the baby would out grow soon enough.

"That's it? Just its nice?" questioned Vivien as her eyes met her husband's. How could he say that? This would be were their child would sleep. This would be the crib that would accent the room. This was the crib that would selected out of the many others.

"What else do you want me to say?" he questioned as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That it would look good in the baby's room. With the rainbow colors it would look nice against it. Something like that." Vivien said what she wanted to hear. She was hoping Larry would like it just as much as she did, but she thought wrong. "It was on our gift registry."

"Then if it's on their why don't we just keep it there for now." Larry spoke as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"But it would look cute in the baby's room now. Not a month or so from now." Vivien's lower lip stuck out as she used her lovely face to get what she wanted.

"No," Larry answered as he drew the line or at least so he thought. "Don't you want to be surprised at the baby shower?"

"But, please." Tears were now in Vivien's eyes as she could feel them spill from her eyes. "It may not be here in a few months."

Oh great here it comes thought Larry as he tried to stand on his decision. But seeing his wife cry he knew he wouldn't last long. "Alright, alright, you can get the crib, but that's it." Why did he have to cave the moment she did that? He never did that with any other woman before. Why was he doing this now then? Because he loved her that's why, Heading to the front of the store Vivien got in line. "550 pounds for a crib!" Larry yelled as he looked at the number that was punched into the cash register. "Along with 150 pounds worth in other baby supplies!"

"Well yes, I forgot to tell you that I picked up a few other things before we headed up here." Vivien smiled nervously.

"Forgot! How do you forget something like that?" Larry yelled for the whole store to see and hear.

"If it helps everything was on sale." Vivien answered as she winced at hearing her husband's loud voice. "Keep your voice down. No everyone needs to know our business." But it was far too late. People were turning and looking at them. It wasn't a pretty scene.

"My dear I think it's too late for that." Larry answered as he tried to keep his temper under control. But how could he? 700 pounds worth of baby supplies was a lot. Why couldn't she wait until her baby shower like every other woman? "Vivien, I'm afraid we can't get the crib today."

"What? Why?" Vivien asked as she drew in a gasp.

"Because, at seeing the price flattened my wallet," Larry answered as he looked from Vivien to the elderly woman.

"It will still be here in a few months." The woman answered. She knew she was losing business, but she also knew what Larry was up to.

Vivien could feel the crib slipping through her finger tips. "Alright," Vivien sighed sadly. Putting her purse over her shoulder she headed for the door.

"Thank you," Larry whispered to the lady.

"You're welcome Mr. Kent," the woman answered back with a smile. "I'm sure I will see you soon."

"Larry, are you coming?" Vivien asked as she stuck her head back into the cool store.

"Yes, darling I'm coming." Larry answered as he placed his fedora on his head and headed for the door. "I'm sorry you weren't able to get the crib." Larry told her as they headed back north.

"It's alright. I should have thought about the price before I had it added it to the registry." Vivien answered as she put her hand through her husband's arm as they continued walking.

"What time is your appointment today?" Larry asked he had seemed to forgotten it.

"11:30," Walking down the sidewalk a double Decker bus passed with an ad for a new play that was coming to London. "Oh, Larry, look a new play coming to London. Macbeth. I've heard it's quite good but sad indeed."

"My dear you are like a puppy. Going from one thing to another within seconds," Larry laughed as his wife reacted to the play. "We will talk about it later. Right now we have an appointment darling." Getting into a taxi it took them to the hospital.

Sitting in the taxi Vivien stayed silent as she gripped her white gloves. Twisting them Larry began to notice something was up. "Vivien darling whatever is the matter?"

"Do you think they will have to take more blood?" Larry laughed. "I don't find that funny in the least."

"Oh, darling you worry about the smallest things. No, I think they are done stinking needles in you." He put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. "You have no reason to worry. Remember what I told you when I found you? That I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you ever again. That I would always keep you safe and that includes doctor visits."

"Alright," Vivien answered as the tension in her body relaxed. Kissing her forehead she rested her head against his chest to get some rest before the appointment. All this being pregnant and being moody and very big made one very tired.

Shutting her eyes Vivien fell into a light sleep. Moving slightly she still kept her head rest on her husband's chest. Opening her eyes she saw her home. Her home since birth, it was her home and her family's home and no one else's. But something seemed different about it. Walking up the path to the front door Vivien noticed that the door kept getting farther and farther away from her. Running towards the door she soon was able to catch up to it. Reaching out for the knob she found that it was a snake. Jumping in horror Vivien backed up in shock.

Running to the back of the house she found the back door. Seeing that there was no snake she opened the door. Stepping in she found it very quiet. "Father, Larry?" she called out. "Is anyone here?" she questioned. Stepping in farther the door behind her slammed shut, jumping she turned swiftly. She didn't even shut it and there wasn't the least bit of a breeze. Not giving it another thought she went on. She called out again, but once again no one answered. Hearing commotion in the kitchen she headed that way.

"Thank goodness. I was beginning to think I was alone." Vivien answered as she drew in air. Seeing someone behind the counter facing the window cutting up something she stepped just a little closer. "What's going on here? Where is everyone?" The figure continued to chop whatever they were chopping. "Why won't you bloody answer me?" this time she had enough. Gripping the shoulder of the person she forced them around.

Gasping with fear Vivien backed up at the sight of her. "That pretty face isn't going to last forever." Catherine's voice came shrill and fast. "It's a shame there is no one here to save you this time."

Feeling her fingers touching the wall Vivien knew she was trapped. Trapped like a little frightened puppy dog. Her hands began clawing at the wallpaper. If only she could get away if only she could escape. Swallowing hard she found herself at the mercy of her stepmother. "Please Catherine I will do anything please don't hurt me." Vivien begged. She hadn't groveled or begged in ages. Falling to the floor in a mess of tears she buried her face in her hands and cried. "I want out. Please let me go." Vivien was now sitting on the floor with her knee's drawn to her chest. Sitting scared she still continued to cry. "Please, Catherine, please." Vivien knew this was what she thrived on, but what else could she do? But then she remember. It was a dream. Nothing could hurt her in her dreams. "You're not real, you're not real." She kept telling herself.

Coming up to her Catherine gripped Vivien's face with her free hand forcing her to look her in the eyes. "This time you won't get away." With that said she brought the knife down.

"Vivien, Vivien, wake up." Larry said shaking her shoulders.

"What? What is it?" Vivien asked as her eyes shot open.

"We are here and you were screaming out." Larry answered as he pointed at the hospital.

Leaning her head back against the seat Vivien sighed. "Not again. I thought I was over all of these nightmares."

"You're just tired is all?" Larry answered as he got the door for her. "Once things go back to normal you will rest much better." But the thing was things wouldn't go back to normal, not for another 18 years.

Getting out of the taxi Vivien followed Larry. He was right she was just tried from all that had taken place over the past several months. Walking up the front steps they entered the hospital. This place looked all to familiar to Vivien. She had been there enough time, more than enough as a matter of fact.

"It seems like everything is moving along nicely," Dr. Kane answered with a smile. He could hear the heart beat nicely. "Nice strong heartbeat." Moving the scope around he thought he heard another one. Soon the look on his face changed.

"What is it doctor?" Vivien asked as she held her breath. Was something wrong with her baby?

"I thought I heard another heart beat." Vivien and Larry looked at one another. Dr. Kane laughed. "No, just one heart beat. They have a tendency to move around."

"I've noticed that," Vivien answered "and at the oddest times as well. Why just the other day I could have sworn I was in need of a new organ."

"That's normal. It happens quite often." He put the scoop away. "The baby is just getting in place to make its way into the world." A nurse came in to take her blood pressure for the second time. The first was a bit high. "From now until the baby is born I want you on bed rest."

"Bed rest?" Vivien asked as if an echo. The doctor nodded his head. "But I can't just do nothing for another month or so. I won't be able to stand it. Who's going to look after things? I can't let the home and the garden go downhill for a while and what about father and Larry?"

"We will be fine. We can take care of ourselves." Larry answered as he reassured his wife this was best for her and the baby. "You mustn't forget that your father and I were in the war. If we can take care of ourselves during a war I'm sure we can manage for a little while."

"But what about the baby shower?" Vivien asked as things started to dawn on her. She couldn't be on bed rest for it. How bad would that look? Very awful indeed.

"You're allowed up only to go from the bed to the bathroom from there to the living room." Dr. Kane wasn't going to give on his orders. "As for the baby shower and for the garden you can still enjoy your party you just can't move about. You can water your flowers, but only on one condition. You follow the other orders I have given you."

Vivien nodded her head saying that she understood. "Besides I'm so big now it's getting harder and harder to walk. Let alone to things I used to love."

"That's just part of being pregnant." Dr. Kane replied as he shut her file. He should know his wife just gave birth to a baby girl little less than a year ago. "My wife gave birth to our daughter less than a year ago. My wife knows what you are going through and I know what you are going through Larry."

Larry laughed. "I think every man out there does."

"I would like to see you carry our child for nine months and see what you are like when it's all said and done with." Vivien mumbled.

"I'm sure I wouldn't be doing as well as you are darling." Larry answered as he kissed her cheek. "You have gone through so much over the past few years."

"We both have." Vivien shuttered at some of those things. Some of those moments were still so fresh in her mind, that she would find herself thinking that she was back in that cell. Shaking her head she shook it out of her head.

"I have other people to see. I will see you two in about a month or so." Dr. Kane as he opened the door which led out into the hall. "If anything should happen between now and then I want you to come in right away."

"Are you ready to be a parent?" Larry asked Vivien as they headed out side. Flagging down a taxi they got in.

"I think so. If not it's too late to do anything about it." Taking out her cream colored gloves she put them on. Huffing a little she found they were too small. UH! Not again! Not another pair! That had been the third pair she had gone through since the start of this. Throwing them back on her purse she huffed once more. "Are you ready to be a parent? I should have asked you before all of this took place if you were ready."

"Viv, I'm fine. I told you not long after we were married that I loved children. Will you stop wondering if things would have been different had we talked before anything took place? Because chances are they wouldn't have changed a thing. I'm glad we get to be parents."

At hearing those words Vivien relaxed. Now that everyone seemed to be on the same page it was time to get things ready for the babies arrival. First things first the baby shower was to happen in a few weeks and then the baby would be here. A whole new life was waiting for them just around the corner and neither of them knew what to expect.

**A Few Weeks Later…**

"It isn't fair to let you set up for the baby shower." Vivien sighed as she was starting to get quite board. Being on bed rest wasn't any fun. Day in and day out Vivien would try to keep her mind busy as she tried not to think about the long and boring day ahead of her. There would be times where Callie would want to go outside, but Vivien couldn't let her out to get fresh air so Larry or Richard had to do it. Poor Callie she must feel neglected. Not being able to do the things she used to do, but then again if Vivien wasn't on bed rest she would be enjoying the lovely warm days. Reading in the garden, looking in store windows, walking through the park and so many other things, but if her doctor told her to rest for most of the day then she would listen.

"I'm sure you would have more fun setting up for it than me." Larry answered as he put some green and yellow streamers up in the main hall and in the living room where the shower was to take place. "The sisters said they would be over in a few to help sit things up." Larry would tell that his wife wasn't enjoying this, but what else could be done? "Why don't you blow up some balloons for me," as he handed her a few small, wrinkled things.

Taking them Vivien blew air into one. Not getting it very big she looked at Larry and then blew the rest of it out of her mouth. This was not helping. Larry laughed. "I don't see what is so funny." Vivien answered as she tired yet another one. She just wasn't in the mood to blow up balloons. Instead she would be setting food out, putting table clothes down not doing what she was doing.

"I'm sorry darling." Larry answered as he kissed his wife. As their lips parted the door bell rang.

"What can we do to help?" questioned the sisters as Larry opened the door.

Walking down the hall he knew what needed to be done…everything. If Vivien was up and around she would already have everything ready to go "Well-there's-"before Larry would finish his sentence Anna cut him off.

"Oh you poor thing," as they saw Vivien on the couch looking very board and very tired. "You must be going out of your mind,"

No, but it would at least be something to do. Thought Vivien as a smile came to her lips. "No but it's something to think about." The sisters laughed along with her, but they all knew she was ready for the baby to get there. They all were. Just a few more weeks and they would have their wish.

"We didn't come to just stand around. What can we do?" Virginia asked with a snap in her voice. Still the same old Virginia nothing was going to change with her.

"For starters you can tell my husband to let me do something. I'm tired of just sitting around while everyone else does everything." Vivien huffed. This just didn't sit well with her.

"I gave you some balloons to blow up." Larry corrected her. Vivien gave him a cross look.

"Dear I'm capable of doing things. I'm just not able to move from the couch."

"Alright right darling. On that list you made the center pieces for the tables need to be filled with candies."

Sounded easy enough, getting to work soon all of the center pieces were filled and people started arriving. Gifts of all different sizes and all different kind of colors filled the gift table. At half past three the table was over flowing with gifts. It looked like a child's birthday party had taken over.

People sat in the family room chatting happily with one another. While a few children played with some of the toys that had brought to keep them busy throughout the baby shower. Looking around Vivien smiled at the children who played quietly and nicely. Smiling back at her one of the children came up to her, not being able to get her mother's attention the little girl went to Vivien for the help she needed.

"What is it sweetie?" Vivien asked looking the child in the eye and offering her yet again another smile. The little girl couldn't be any older than three maybe four at that.

"My braid fell out will you fix it for me?" the little girl had ginger colored hair with eyes the color of a lily pad. Telling the little girl she would the girl turned around. Raking her hand through the girl's hair Vivien began fixing the braid. It had been quite a while since she had done something like that, but she remembered quickly. Putting the little white hair tie back in its place it appeared that she was done.

"There you are,"

"Thank you," the little girl replied and ran off giggling with the other children.

Soon she would have a child of her very own. Doing things for the child from teaching the child how to walk, talk and play games with it all day long. Parenthood was going to be so much fun. Even if people did say it was hard. In all honesty life is what you made it. Right?

"Where would you like to start?" Richard asked as Max stood nearby just in case he needed something.

"It doesn't matter to me." Larry answered as he looked from his father in law to his wife.

"Yes, it does. You are part of the shower as well." Vivien answered as she now sat in a nearby green arm chair. Sitting her hands on top of her big belly she looked at him.

"Presents!" Sally spoke with that little girl voice of hers. Still the same old Sally, like always. She looked at Vivien and Larry awaiting their answer.

"Well I don't see why not." Vivien answered as she smiled at Sally. She sure hoped that her child would be like Sally, always happy, bubbly, sweet child.

"YEAH!" Sally practically yelled. Getting up from her seat she dashed over to the pile of gifts. Grabbing as many as possible she made her way over to Larry and Vivien.

Picking up a little green bag Vivien picked up the card that lay just behind a shear piece of tissue paper. Opening the card she saw that it had dippers, bottles all over it. "May your life be full of happy moments that you will cherish always?" Looking farther down the card she saw who it was from. "Mrs. Taylor," Taking the paper off the top of the bag her slender white hand reached down into the bag and pulled out a cute little mint colored outfit. At the bottom of the outfit sat a little puppy dog. "Aw, it's cute thank you Mrs. Taylor," Vivien replied as she turned towards the elderly lady.

"You're welcome dear," the woman answered. She was happy to know that Vivien liked it. Even though they didn't know the gender of the baby it would still be dressed in style.

Putting the bag next to the chair Sally passed another gift their way. This time Larry opened it. Doing the same as Vivien did he took the paper off the top of the bag and pulled out a few things. Blankets, burp clothes and a few bibs. "When times get tough go to grandmas." He read aloud. The room roared with laughter.

"Thanks grandmother," Vivien told her as she placed the bag to her left. The next gift was so big it took two people to bring it over to the couple. Vivien looked at Larry with her brown eyebrows raised.

Sitting it in front of Vivien Larry smiled at Richard who in turn nodded his head. "What are you two up to?" Vivien questioned.

"Nothing darling, nothing at all," Larry answered as he found his voice a little thin.

Looking for a card she found none. "There's no card," paying no attention to it she knew the moment the wrapping paper came off the person would speak up. Cutting the thin red ribbon on top of the package she tore into the clown wrapping paper. As the wrapping paper fell from the box Vivien's eyes got wide. At seeing the large box she gasped.

There before her was the dark cherry oak crib that she had her eyes on just a mere few weeks ago. "I-how-I thought-who-"she couldn't get out what she wanted to say as her eyes were fixed on the crib.

"Surprise darling," Larry answered as the facial expression on his wife's face didn't change.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Vivien spoke as she faced her loving husband. "But how? I was with you when we went baby shopping."

"You're welcome I'm glad you liked it. As for how I got it. I went back one night after you went to bed. I had to get it some time. Mrs. Williams gave it to us free of charge." Taking something out of his pocket he handed it to her.

Taking the white envelop Vivien opened it. Opening the card she read it. "I'm sorry that I'm not able to make it to your shower. I know you have had your eye on this crib for quite some time. Please accept this as my gift to you and your child." Eyes drifting up from the card Vivien couldn't believe she had gotten the crib she wanted and free of charge. How could hse accept such a generis gift? It was so much money that she had lost out on. Leaning over to Larry she whispered. "Remind me to send money for the crib later on. I can't-we can't accept this. She's loosing out on money."

"Viv, if she didn't want to give it to us the way she did she wouldn't of. She wanted us to have it. All she told me was that she hoped we got a lot of use out of it."

Sighing she sat the bag next to the others while Anna wrote down what the gift was and who had given it to them. Thank you cards would go out later to those who had given to them. Next was a cream colored envelop.

Opening it Larry pulled out a check for five hundred pounds. "A baby is hard work. Put this money towards its college fund. You are going to need it, signed the seven sisters."

"Oh, girls you didn't have to do that." Vivien gasped as her eyes fell on the cheek. That was so much money and God only knew that they needed the money. Sally would be needing it for college herself sooner than her child would.

"We wanted to," Jacqueline answered on behalf of her and her sisters. "Father and mother knew it would cost a lot for all of us to go to college and so we figured we didn't want that to be on your and Larry's mind."

Looking at the check once again Vivien felt worse about this then the crib. Looking up she met her father's eyes. Locking eyes with him she knew he was telling her it was alright. Thanking the sisters once more she sat the check with the rest of the gifts.

After countless bags stuffed with tissue paper, boxes wrapped in wrapping paper were opened and bottles, two baby bags, dippers, blankets, outfits, shoes, socks and a slew of other things lay in their places it appeared that every gift had been opened. "There's one more," Sally acknowledged. Going over to it she picked up the large package. For heaven sakes it felt as if it weighed more than she did. Placing it in front of Vivien Sally found herself out of breath.

Taking out the card Vivien read it aloud. "Sorry we couldn't make it to your shower. We hope you enjoy yourself. We shall be back before the baby's arrival. Sighed with all our love your parents," looking over at Larry. They had forgotten they had gone to Australia to visit Grace's sister who wasn't doing too well.

Peaking from behind the wrapping paper was a baby book. On the top it was embroidered in green lettering that read "my first book," Little monkeys, panda bears and every other animal lined the bottom of the book. "It's lovely," Vivien answered. Putting it on top of another box a small card fell from the inside of it. "What's this?" Vivien asked.

Shrugging his shoulders Larry said he had no idea. Opening it they were face to face with two plan tickets. "Taking a trip maybe hard when having a little one around, so whenever you need a break from your jobs as parents just give us a call and we will look after them for you. We are sure you two won't want to take the child with you on a second honeymoon to Italy." At seeing that word Vivien's eyes got wide. This just made her as excited as she was when she went to Paris for her honeymoon. The whole room awed in amazement at what she had said. Lowering the card Vivien found that she was stunned. "Did you know anything about this?" she questioned Larry.

"No, darling, I had no idea. I'm sure it won't take us long to take the trip." Larry laughed a little as he knew being a new father was going to be quite stressful.

Not sure what to say or do Vivien decided to change the subject. "What's on the list next Anna?" turning her attention onto Anna.

Before Anna could say a word Richard interrupted. "Vivling," he always called his princess this. It was his special nickname for her.

"Yes, daddy, what is it?" Vivien asked smiling at her father. Resting something on his lap he asked Max to please take him over to his daughter.

As he now sat next to his daughter he handed her the rather large box. "Your mother wanted you to have this," Vivien could hear the crack in his voice as he spoke about her mother.

Taking the lid off of the big cardboard box she pulled back the tissue paper. Gasping in amazement Vivien found herself speechless. Lying in the box was a lovely pink and brown quilt with white silky lacy edging. In each square was some kind of design from poke dots down to a heart lined in hot pink thread. It was just lovely. "Oh, daddy, it's lovely, but I don't know what I'm having yet."

Richard laughed. "I know. This was supposed to be yours, but after your mother died I couldn't bear to pull it out." Vivien pulled the quilt towards her. It smelled just like her mother. The smell of fresh lilacs filled the air. Vivien could feel the percents of her mother that very moment. "Your mother didn't know what she was having either so she made one for a little girl and one for a little boy. I just thought I would give you this one first. But if you do have a little boy the other one is in a box like this one in the back of my closet."

"Thank you daddy, it's beautiful." Giving her father a hug tears came and Vivien couldn't stop them no matter how much she wanted to. Giving her his handkerchief Richard patted Vivien's hand.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Your mother would have wanted you to have it."

Putting the lid back on Vivien put it to the side with the rest of the gifts. "Well I'm guessing I know what mother and father want us to have." Laughing a little she whipped the extra tears away. "We hope we don't disappoint."

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me a month to update. I've been busy with finals and all plus I've been on major writers block. Sorry for the long chapter. I feel its a bit dry. What do you think? Again sorry for the lack of updates. On the bright side I have all the way to chapter 24-25ish done. **


	25. Chapter 22:2 Is Better Than 1

Chapter 22: Two Is Better Than One

It was a lovely June day. The heat hadn't yet risen to the 85 degree's as the afternoon sun rose high in the sky. The birds chirped happily as children on bikes came down the sidewalk laughing happily. The grass was a dark green color as the sky was as blue and clear as day. Things seemed to be going normal for the parents to be.

"AWE!" a piercing scream echoed through the halls of Notley Abbey. Seeing a clear liquid run down her legs Vivien tried to stay calm.

"What's wrong?" Larry asked as he ran into the sitting room where he found Vivien. Not too long ago she was reading a book and looked as if nothing was bothering her. But now the look of fear was written all over her face.

"Water broke. Baby is coming." Vivien said as she sat back down. By now the pain wasn't bad just when she saw the water did she get a little nervous.

"Alright, breathe in and out." Larry said as he began running around the house like a madman. "Remember what the doctor told you." He ran from the room once again as a black suitcase sat by the front door.

Coming into the room Richard patted Vivien's hand. "Daddy, did you do that when mother had me?" Vivien asked as she watched Larry go from room to room. Poor thing he looked as if he didn't know what he was doing.

Richard laughed. "Oh yes, but I was much worse." Richard knew that his little girl was all grown up and was getting ready to have her first child. Seeing the hurt in her eyes he tried to calm her down. "Drink this and it should make you feel better." Taking the drink Vivien drank it as she tried to keep calm. She was doing a much better job than Larry.

"Let's just hope Larry doesn't forget the car keys." Richard said as he saw his son in law come back into the room.

"Car keys, car keys." He was about to run out of the room for the third time now until Vivien stopped him.

"Here are the car keys," she dropped them into his shaking hand. "Maybe I should drive." Vivien said as she stood up and waddled towards the door. She felt like she was going to fall over from the weight of the baby and the extra weight she had put on.

"Oh, no, you shouldn't be driving in your condition," Larry said as he ran out the door and to the car. "Besides you can't fit behind the wheel."

Why I've never heard such a thing in all of my life and it's my Rolls Royce. Vivien thought to herself as she tried to hold her tongue. Walking over to the car door she found the pain worse than when she had first sat down. "Oh," Vivien breathed in and out as she clung to her big belly. Turning towards her father she spoke. "What are you going to do?" Shutting her eyes quickly she gritted her teeth as the pain was a lot worse now, but she must not show it. But how could she not show it?

"Max said he would bring me right over." Richard said as he looked into his daughters eyes. "Don't worry about me. Right now we need to get you to the hospital and get my grandchild into this world."

"Oh, Daddy," Vivien said giving him a kiss goodbye and told her she would see him soon. Getting into the car she waited for Larry.

"Do we have everything" Larry asked as he tried to catch his breath. He started the car and drove off.

"I think we have everything." Vivien said as she tried to hide the pain from her eyes. "But we are forgetting one thing."

"What's that?" Larry asked as he slammed on the breaks.

Feeling the seatbelt tighten Vivien shut her eyes. "Your sanity, will you calm down. I'm only in a little pain." Vivien said as she glanced over at him. "We don't want to commit you before the baby is born." Lying through her teeth she knew she had to be strong for his sake or he would really loss it.

"Very funny, I'm just a little nervous. After all I've never been a father before." Larry said as they were on their way to the hospital.

"And I've never been a mother before, but you have to calm down. Whenever you get all flustered and such I do the same thing." Vivien said as she took in a deep breath. Her hands gripped the seats as she tried not to scream.

"Is it getting worse?" Larry asked looking over at her. They had a good fifteen minutes left to get to the hospital.

"Oh, no, not at all," Vivien said as she tried to be sarcasm. "Of course it is." By now she was about to lose it.

A little while later they came to a dead stop as they were now sitting on the main road leading into London. "What now?' Larry asked as he tried looking around all the cars. Opening the car door he stepped out. Just a mile up the road was a bad accident. "Great just great," Larry said as he slammed the car door shut.

"What is it?" Vivien asked as she gritted her teeth. The pain was almost too much to bear.

"A bad accident a mile up the road," Taking her hand he tried to calm her, the best that he could.

Not knowing how much longer she could take it she let out a scream. Gripping Larry's hand she tried everything to stay calm but it did no good. "Can't you do something?" she asked as tears of pain ran down her cheeks.

Opening the door again he saw a cop car up ahead. "I'm getting the police. We can't sit here." Nodding her head Vivien shut her eyes as the pain got worse as the moments rolled by.

Screaming once again she tried her best to keep calm, but it just wasn't working. Seeing blood run down her legs she grabbed a towel from the back seat. She wasn't ruining her leather seats. She worked too hard for this car…okay so her dad worked too hard for this car.

Seeing the towel getting soaked in crimson she got another one. "Oh hang on little one." She said as she tried to block out the pain. Hearing a small knock on the window Vivien turned and rolled down her window.

"Ms. is everything alright?" a lady in her late forties asked as she stood in a white uniform.

"I have to get to the hospital. I'm having mine and my husband's baby." Vivien said as she bit her lower lip. She could almost taste blood as she could feel the pain. She would rather feel that pain then what she was feeling at the moment.

"I'm Nurse Beth can you get in the back seat for me?" the lady asked as she could tell that Vivien was in a lot of pain.

"I can try," Vivien said as the nurse opened the door. Getting out very slowly the nurse opened the back seat door. "There are a few towels in that bag." Vivien said as she pointed to the small black bag. Getting the towels out Vivien sat in the back seat.

"I need you to take deep breaths for me." Beth told Vivien as she encouraged her to keep on breathing. "Where is your husband?"

"Talking to a police officer up the road," Vivien said as she knew that it was about time.

"Don't push, it's not time." Beth said as she could tell that the cervix wasn't big enough yet.

"I've got to. It hurts." Vivien screamed as she could feel her face go red.

"Doing that now could cause harm to the baby." Beth said as she looked up into Vivien's face. Now Vivien was scared not just for her own life but her baby as well. They couldn't lose this baby.

Seeing Larry come back to the car he found her in the back seat. "Darling we are getting you out of here and to the hospital." As he pointed to a police officer, "We are getting a special escort to the hospital."

"We can't move her." Beth said as she knew it was impossible now to do it. "If we move her now the baby could suffer because of it."

Vivien in the meantime couldn't take another moment of it. "Just get me to the hospital!"

Getting in the front seat Larry followed the cop the best that he could. "Hang on darling we are almost there."

Within a few more minutes they were in the ER part of the hospital. A few men ran out with a stretcher along with a doctor. "Dr. we can't move her." The nurse said as the time was soon upon them.

"If we are careful we can." Doctor Kane said as Vivien was placed on the stretcher. Being wheeled into the hospital she was taken to the third floor and placed into a delivery room.

Seeing people coming and going Larry filled out some papers as he could hear his wife screaming. "Can't I go in now?" Larry asked as he placed the finished paperwork on the counter.

"I'm afraid not sir." The nurse said as she put the papers away. "The doctor will come and get you once she's had the baby."

"But I-"

"I'm sorry sir but those are the rules." The nurse said and walked off towards another door.

"Won't let you go back huh?" a voice came that caused Larry to turn around. Seeing Richard sitting there with Max by his side, Larry shook his head.

"No sir,"

"That's why Vivien should have had the baby at home." Richard said as he motioned Larry to sit down. "Back when she was born it was best to stay at home and have the baby there. What just took place would have never happened 20 some years ago." Richard was referring to the accident they were just in the middle of.

"How long do you think she could be in there for?" Larry asked as he looked up at the clock, 1:30 P.M.

"Could be hours, Natalie was in labor with Vivien for six hours." Larry turned quickly towards Richard. "Don't worry knowing Vivien she will be in and out within no time. She wastes time on nothing."

Hours passed with doctors, nurses and new parents coming and going from the waiting room. Seeing Beth come from behind the swinging doors Larry walked up to her. "How is she?"

"You'll have to wait your turn Mr. Kent, little ones take time to come into this world and your little one is being a little stubborn and not wanting to come."

"Great it's started already." Larry said as he shook his head. Their child was going to be stubborn and willful. Just like his parents. What a great way to start things off. Beth laughed.

"Don't worry I'm sure she is doing fine and should be out in no time." Walking away she patted his shoulder.

Going and sitting back down Larry picked up a cup of coffee. "Beth says it could be a little while longer." How much longer? It had already been five hours. If Vivien was going to keep this up then she would end up beating her mother in who had the longest delivery.

"Don't stress my son. I'm sure she is fine." Richard said as he put his book down. "She is strong and so is your baby."

Yes Larry knew Vivien was strong just as her father and her mother. But the question was how strong could he be? Shifting in his seat he tried to get some sleep. Today had been a long day. Maybe some rest would help. Feeling sleep over take Larry soon was over taken by a dream.

_Walking into Notely Abbey he was surprised to see babies everywhere. One, two, three, four….FIVE! Five children! How could that be? Soon crying filled his ears as they felt as if they were going to bleed. Make it stop! He wanted to yell out. MAKE IT STOP! _

"Mr. Kent, Mr. Kent," A ladies voice called out. Opening his eyes Larry jumped at the site of Beth. "You can go in now Mr. Kent." Smiling at him, "Congratulations your wife has just given birth to two beautiful and healthy babies."

Two, what? Larry said inside his head. He must have heard wrong. After all he was just getting awake. Following Beth into the recovery room he found Vivien sitting up in bed holding two small babies.

"Well father to be what do you think?" Vivien asked as Larry stood there speechless. "Twins," At hearing that word the last thing Larry remembered was seeing darkness and then hitting the floor. "Oh, Larry," Vivien said as she found that he had passed out from the shock. "Larry, Larry, wake up."

**A/N: Okay so I so had to make her have twins! I couldn't help myself:) Any guess on what they are? Poor Larry:( Passing out at the sight of his children. What a way to start things off lol. **


	26. Chapter 23: One Happy Family

Chapter 23: One Happy Family

Opening his eyes Larry saw Vivien sitting in her hospital bed holding the children. Vivien could tell that he might go again at any moment. "Don't pass out again on me." Larry shook his head to make sure this was real.

"Are both of them really ours?" Larry asked pointing at both of the blankets. He had never seen anything so small before. Yes he was told that he was a small baby, but he had never seen one that little.

"Yes, a little boy and a little girl." Vivien said as she looked down at them with happiness. "Our family," Larry smiled as he sat on the side of the bed and held one in his arms. "The doctor was surprised that the children had gone to full term. He said normally twins go at least a month early." Taking a breath she could feel her lower lip quivering. "He also said that we were very lucky we didn't lose one or both of them." At hearing those words slip from her lips tears sprang to her eyes making her eyes appear glassy.

Larry looked up from playing with his child with terror and rage in his eyes. "So help me if anything happens to our children I will kill that doctor." He held the baby close and began thinking on what could have happened. Instead of him sitting there right now they could be preparing for two funerals. Holding his son Larry could already tell all four of them were going to be a close family.

Blinking away the tears she reached over and touched her husband's hand. "Larry, that won't be necessary. He said that both of the children are healthy in every way; weight, size and everything." She could tell this calmed him a little. He had every right to be scared just as she had, but she knew things could be the other way around. "Dr. Kane did mention that if my water had broken three days later they both would have been dead." The little girl looked up at her mother with big sapphire eyes as she rested peacefully in her mother's arms.

Both Vivien and Larry had not one, but two miracle babies. "They are two perfect little miracles."

"Do we get to take them home right away or do they have to stay for a few extra days?" From what he just heard Larry hopped they were well enough to go home as soon as possible. They didn't want to be there no longer then they had to be.

"Dr. Kane said that he is going to keep a close eye out on them and if anything changes with weight, color, heartbeat or breathing or anything of that sort then he would keep them a few extra days. But if nothing changed then they would be free to go home no later than tomorrow afternoon."

"You gave us quite the scare you no." Larry said to the baby. "Both of you," Vivien smiled at the scene in front of her. Larry was going to be a good father. At this appointed time the conversation was dropped and a new one was started. "Which one was born first?"

"The little boy, by a minute," Vivien answered as she rubbed her hand up and down the little girl's cheek. "You know if and when we tell them who's the oldest we have to tell him not to boast about it."

Larry laughed. "Viv, what are we going to name them?" Larry asked looking at her. "They do need names you know."

"I've been thinking about that as well and what about Parker Lee and Madeline Rose?" Vivien asked hoping he liked the idea. "That way you get the name you wanted and I get the name I wanted."

"That sounds like a marvels idea." Larry said giving his wife a kiss. Soon Parker began to cry. "Viv, what do I do?"

Vivien laughed "Just rock him back and forth." Doing as he was told he found that it worked like that.

A little while later Richard and Max came in, "Are those my little grandchildren?" Richard asked seeing the scene before him. "Two?"

"Yes daddy, they are your little grandchildren." Vivien knew how much he wanted to have grandchildren just as much as she wanted children. "Both of them," Taking out a rather big camera Richard took a picture of the four of them. "You know Daddy, you are doing much better then Larry did." Vivien looked over at her husband.

"Did you pass out son?" Richard asked. Larry didn't answer. At hearing the silence Richard knew the answer.

"Mrs. Kent, I can remember when you were born. You were so small you could fit in the palm of my hand." Max said as he smiled at Vivien.

"Max, I've told you to call me Vivien." Vivien said as she knew she had told him many times. "Was I really that small?" Richard nodded his head. "Would you like to hold them?"

Max and Richard both agreed. Max was handed Madeline. Looking down at her he saw so much of Vivien within her. Her little sapphire eyes looked at Max with happiness. Her chestnut hair was held up by a small pink bow while her body was wrapped tightly within a light pink blanket. "You know Vivien, Madeline looks just like you." She even had Vivien dimples as she smiled up at their long time butler and friend. Max could tell right away that Madeline was going to be and possibly even look just like Vivien.

"While Parker looks just like you Larry," Richard said looking down at the new born baby boy. His eyes matched his father's dark green just as a lily pad. While his head of hair was as dark as Larry's was well. "He's going to grow up to be a nice strapping man while Madeline will grow up to be a proper young woman."

Vivien and Larry looked at one another. "Richard, Max, they are only a few minutes old. You can't tell who they look like right now." Larry said as he knew Vivien was thinking the same thing.

"None since each of them look like you and I'm sure they will have each of your personalities as well." Richard said as Parker gripped his index finger. "Well would you look at that? He's got his grandfather's strength."

Vivien and Larry looked at each other once again. Oh, no what had they done? Now the house was going to be a wreck. "What have we done?" Vivien mouthed to Larry. In the meantime Larry just laughed.

"Oh, darling, you are worrying for nothing." He gave her shoulder a squeeze and told her not to worry.

Vivien looked back at her father. "Daddy, that's just a baby's reflexes. He's doing it because he wants something to hang onto. In the black bag there is a rattle." She pointed over to the bag that sat on the chair in the corner of the room. As she made memories of this joyous but also stressful day a thought struck her. "Now we're going to have to go out and get another set of everything only with pink."

Larry felt his wallet flatten more at the sound of those words. "No worries I've got everything taken care of." Richard said as he waved the rattle in front of Parker.

Knowing it would do no good to tell her father not to do it she just changed the subject. "Daddy, where's-"

"There's my granddaughter with my great grandchildren." Kay said as she stood in the doorway. Stepping up to them she couldn't believe they were here…they. "Vivien, child when were you going to tell me you were having twins?"

"Grandmother, I had no idea until I had them just a little over half hour ago." Vivien said. "Would you like to hold them?"

Kay got very excited. Sitting in a nearby rocker she held the two babies in each of her arms. Pictures were taken for a good ten minutes of each holding the children. By the time they left the hospital the camera would be filled with pictures.

"Vivien, you've got to let me come stay with you for a while." Kay said as Madeline slept in her arms while Parker slept in Larry's. "You must be exhausted after this ordeal."

"I'm fine really I am. I think I should be able to handle it." Vivien said as a yawn escaped her lips. "But you're more than welcome to come see them." Oh she didn't realize how sleepy she really was.

Before Kay could answer a nurse came in. "Are the children ready for their nap?" Beth asked as she came in to see a room full of people. "My Vivien, you are quite popular."

"I don't know if you can say that." Vivien smiled.

"Alright now everyone out, Vivien has had a hard day and needs some rest." Beth said as she placed the babies in small beds to be taken back to the nursery. "If you want you may come back again later on tonight, but not until then."

"Vivien, when do you think the sister's will be up?" Larry asked taking her hand as people left the room.

"Would you call them and tell them they can come over later today." Vivien said. Larry told her he would. "Your mother told me she would be over when I felt better. If you would, would you give them a call as well."

"I will call all of them as soon as I can." He was such a good husband. Who could ask for a better one? "I'll see you later." Giving her a kiss Larry left so she could rest. Closing her eyes Vivien knew a new chapter in her life was opening. Within a little while she would get to see her little ones again…along with everyone else. Hearing the sound of her children Vivien fell asleep soon thereafter.

"I think she's waking up." A voice came as Vivien opened her eyes. Seeing people in her face she jumped.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The seven sisters yelled all at once.

"Wh-uh-thank you," Vivien said as she rubbed her eyes while still feeling a little groggy. "What time is it?" she asked as she sat up in bed.

"3:30," Sally answered with her childish smile.

"Darling, I thought I told you later?" Vivien asked as she tried not to show that she was upset. She wasn't she was just tired from the day's events.

"You did, but-"

"If you want we can come back later." Anna answered as she looked at her sisters. They all agreed knowing she must be quite tired.

"No, it's alright. Besides I need to get sleep tonight." Vivien answered as yet another yawn escaped her lips.

"Where's the baby?" Sally asked. She was just like her seven year old self, always asking questions upon questions. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Well, there's actually-"before Vivien could finish Beth brought in both babies. Wrapped nicely in their warm blankets they appeared to be very awake and aware of their surroundings.

"TWO!" The sisters yelled out in amazement.

"Why are there two of them?" Sally asked looking from the babies to Vivien and the sisters.

Did Sally just ask that question? "Sally, they are twins. That means there are two of them. One being a boy and the other being a girl," Anna said with a laugh. "Oh Sally you never know what's going to come out of you." Sally put her hands on her hips. Her face turned from being very happy to being rather mad. "Sally, if you keep that look on your face we will just turn around and leave." Anna warned as she pointed her finger to the door.

Changing her attitude rather quickly Sally perked back up and was soon her normal self. "What are their names?" One of the sisters asked as they held the little girl in their arms.

"Madeline Rose and Parker Lee," Vivien answered as she was proud of the names that were chosen.

"My Madeline sure looks like you Vivien," Emma said in a whisper.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I guess I don't see it." Vivien said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"You will." Anna said with a giggled as she held Parker. "You know Larry, Parker looks just like you."

"I'm with Viv, on this one. I don't see it either." Larry said as he felt bad for not agreeing with them. "How bad does that sound? We don't think our own children look like us." Larry turned and looked at his wife.

"What?" Vivien asked. She could tell that something was on his mind.

"Vivien, they our MY children right?" Larry asked as he crossed his arms.

"How can you ask such a question? Of course they are." Vivien shot back as she jumped down his throat. "I would never cheat. How can you think such a thing?"

"I was just wondering. I don't think you would ever do that." Larry tried to make the room calm again as the tension was on its end.

Madeline began to fuss as she rested in Sally's arms. Sally tried rocking her and patting her butt. "Uh, Vivien, what do I do?" Seeing the pink pacifier that her father had went out and bought sitting on the nightstand she picked it up. Handing it to Sally she put it into her mouth. The moment it went in Madeline calmed down and shut her eyes.

"You know Sally you were that little once." Jacqueline said as she now held Parker.

"Really?" Sally asked with wide eyes.

"Really, you were no bigger than a fish. Father could hold you within the palm of his hand." Anna answered as she could just remember the moment Sally was born. "What did they weigh in at?" Anna was wondering because Sally only weighed 2'9 when she was born.

"Parker weighed in at 4'10 and Madeline at 3'9." Vivien answered as she noticed Madeline had nodded off. It sure had been a day for all of them.

"You're lucky they were that size. When Sally was born she only weighed 2'9." Anna answered as she thought back when her youngest sister was born. My, what a long time ago that was.

Before Vivien got to answer Mr. and Mrs. Kent stepped into the room. "There they are." Grace said with happiness. After nine months of wondering whether it would be a boy or a girl and-both Grace and her husband Howard finally knew the answer. "My there's two of them." She said with a gasp. Grace and Howard weren't really expecting two.

"Yes it was a surprise to all of us." Larry answered as he patted his mother's shoulder.

"That will just mean more fun around grandma and grandpa's house." Howard said with a chuckle. "Son are you sure you will be able to handle two babies? Remember your brother and you were quite the handful when you were little."

"I think we will be fine dad. Besides if we need help we have it covered." Larry answered as he thought back on what Kay had said. It was as if no one trusted them with their own children. "As for us being a handful well we were both boys. I don't think we will have trouble out of Madeline Rose or Parker Lee."

"Madeline and Parker," Grace answered as both children were placed in her arms as she sat in a nearby rocking chair.

"You know Lar, your great grandfather's middle name was Lee. I'm glad you're carrying that name on." Howard couldn't be any more proud of that.

"Where did you come up with the name Madeline Rose dear?" Grace asked as she looked at Vivien. "It's a lovely name."

Thank goodness her in-law's liked the names. "Madeline I heard a mother call her child that and then Rose is my middle name."

Madeline and Parker looked up at their grandparents as Howard stood behind his wife and waved at them. "We are your grandmother and grandfather and we are going to spoil you rotten." Grace said as she rocked the little ones back and forth.

"And once you get older well your grandfather is going to teach you how to play baseball and take walks in the park." Howard said in baby voice.

"Dad, let's not put that into their heads already. They are just a few hours old." Larry said as he did not encourage his father. After all he wanted this to be the best time of their lives not rush it.

"Alright son, but one of these days you two are going to need a break and then you will have to call us." Howard answered as now held Parker.

After a half hour of visiting Dr. Kane came into the room. "My you are quite popular."

"That's what Beth said." Vivien laughed. There were quite a few people in the room, but it didn't seem to bother the children. They liked getting all of this attention. That would help better on. That way the children would sleep through anything. Any noise, any little sound they would sleep through.

Coming over to Vivien Dr. Kane made sure everything was in working order and then checked the children. "It appears that everything is fine and in working order. If all goes according to plan you should be able to leave by tomorrow morning."

That Vivien couldn't wait for. She hated being in hospitals. She didn't know what scared her so much. Was it the fact that sick people were in hospitals? No that couldn't be it people got sick every day of the year. Perhaps it was feeling as if some people never got out. Soon they would be home and be a family. Telling them he would check in later Dr. Kane left to check on other patients.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Parker Lee Kent and Madeline Rose Kent:) I couldn't wait to get them into the world and into this story. Do the names sound like old names? That's what I was going for:) I want to thank everyone for the reviews it means a lot. Keep them coming:) Review! **


	27. Chapter 24: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 24: Home Sweet Home

The following afternoon after Madeline and Parker were checked it had appeared that overnight nothing had changed and they could go home. After a restless night of maybe three hours of sleep the four of them were all ready for the long journey home and ready for a nap.

"Are we going home today?" Vivien asked one of her children as she dressed them. "Darling will you pass me the safety pins?" Vivien asked as she pointed over towards the little table that sat a small pitcher of water. Going over to it Larry picked up the two small safety pins. "Thank you," Vivien replied as she put the silver thing in place. Madeline's little cry filled their ears. The poor thing was cold from the touch of the air.

"Aw, Madeline, it's alright," Vivien told her as she tried to calm her daughter. She knew the air was the problem, but she could only go so fast in changing a dipper and dressing her. However, over time it would become natural and the dipper along with the dressing would be quick and the children would hardly notice it. Or at least she hopped.

Not long after getting the pin in place Vivien placed Madeline in a cute little baby pink dress with a little kitten on it while the little sleeves puffed out just a few inches. The collar of the dress was that of pure white with a little riving added to it. If Vivien had anything to do about it Madeline would be a girly girl. Always dolled up in the cutest clothes.

Picking her up Vivien buttoned the back of the dress and then made sure the little black patent leather shoes that the seven sisters had gotten the little one were fitting nicely. The finishing touch was a little pink bow which sat within Madeline's lush brown hair. Madeline now looked as if she were a doll instead of a baby.

As the warmth of the clothes clung to her, Madeline calmed down at her mother's touch. Kissing the end of her small little button nose Vivien handed her to Larry to be placed in her pumpkin seat ready to start the journey home.

Playing with his daughter Larry waved a rattle to entertain her for a while. Laughing with delight Madeline's eye's danced with happiness. Making faces at her Madeline still laughed with happiness. Her daddy was so funny.

Parker in the meanwhile began laughing as he watched his sister look at their father with the same look as Madeline did as he waved the rattle in front of her. "Alright little man your turn." Vivien said with a smile. Picking him up she laid him on the small changing table.

"Viv, why don't you let the nurses do that?" Larry asked as he watched her change diapers. His turn was coming he just knew it. That would be an adventure in its self. "That's their job after all. And besides you are still too weak to do anything."

"I have to learn sometime don't I?" questioned Vivien as she kept her eyes on her son. "Is your daddy being silly?" as she tickled Parker's little feet after putting the pin in place. Laughing just as his sister had. It came through the room followed soon by his sister's laugh. It was almost as if what one felt the other one felt as well. "I'm fine. I don't feel tired or nothing. Really I do."

Seeing his wife up and getting around…slowly made him nervous, but he was there if she needed any assistance. Taking out a camera Larry began taking pictures. Before they knew it an entire picture book would be full of the past day. Not that that mattered because it didn't. One of these days they would look back on this.

Vivien in the meanwhile had picked out a little pair of bib overalls for her little man. Cream colored with dark brown buttons with a little puppy dog in the middle of the overalls. A dark green undershirt with brown little shoes, which also came from the seven sisters, just a day old and those girls were already spoiling them. Just like Madeline, Parker would have the cutest clothes and would always look his best.

Parker's green eyes stood out as the green shirt lay against his smooth baby skin, dark hair just like his dad, dark and full, which wasn't a surprise. Parker didn't fuss when the cool air touched his naked skin. Unlike his sister Parker just laid there as Vivien dressed him for the ride home. After combing his hair she placed him in the other pumpkin seat next to Madeline.

As things were collected from the room and sat by the door Beth came into the room. "Are you two ready for the ride home?" she asked the babies as they looked at her. They sure looked like their parents, even if they didn't think so at the moment.

"Yes," both Vivien and Larry said at once. Beth laughed. Usually after a few days in this place the parents are ready to go home just as much as the children were. "Well you two be careful driving home and come back and see us again soon."

Larry and Vivien knew where she was getting at. They looked at one another. Two were plenty at least for right now anyways. "I think we will just stick with two for now." Larry answered as he picked up one of the pumpkin seats. After giving Beth a hug Vivien sat down in the wheelchair that had brought for her. As a nurse picked up the other pumpkin seat they headed down the hall and after her husband.

As they headed down the hall they ran into Dr. Kane. "Already to head home I see."

"You have no idea." Vivien said with a laugh. Even though everyone here was so kind and helpful it was just time to head home, home where they could raise the children and just be a family.

"Well I will see these two munchkins in a few weeks for their first checkup." Dr. Kane said as he looked down at the children with a smile. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out two stethoscopes. One was lined in pink and the other lined in blue with the words "future doctors," on them.

Vivien and Larry laughed. "Thank you Dr. Kane, but I don't think we will be deciding their future any time soon." Larry answered as he looked at Vivien hoping the next 18 years wouldn't just fly by.

"If you do will talk about it," Dr. Kane laughed as they told them goodbye.

Getting to the car the children were placed in the back of the blue Rolls Royce. Settling them into the car Vivien and Larry got in and headed towards home.

Pulling out of the parking lot the four of them headed home for a new life together. Vivien or Larry could believe that over a day or so they were heading to the hospital. Wondering if they would get to the hospital in time, or if their new bundles of joy would have been brought into this world in the back of that very car.

Now they had not just one child, but two children of their own. Why just over five years ago they had met for the first time. Living out their happily ever after and now they were parents. How time flew.

With just a half hour drive left Vivien glanced in the back seat. To her surprise she found both of them asleep. Poor things they were really wore out. Now if they would only sleep through the night. Glancing in the mirror Larry saw for himself that the children were sound asleep. Smiling at one another they knew they could do this.

This was going to be a fun and exciting experience for them both. And of course Richard and their group of friends, while at the hospital they had gotten call after call after call and visit after visit. Vivien's recovery room looked like a flower shop on steroids.

No more than five minutes later did a little whimper call out. Turning quickly towards one another both Vivien's and Larry's eyes got big. Oh, no, please don't wake up. Turning to the back seat Vivien made sure the children were alright while Larry kept his eyes on the road. Seeing Madeline's little face go red Vivien dug through the dipper bag and found the pink pacifier. Placing it into her mouth Madeline fell back to sleep.

"I think Madeline is going to be our problem child," Vivien whispered as she faced front yet again.

Larry couldn't help but agree with this. He did notice that, but maybe she would grow out of it. "She just has to get used to this new life is all." Larry reassured his wife. Vivien sure hoped he was right. If not…this was going to be a long 18 years.

Finally after the long journey the car pulled down the black top driveway leading up to Notley Abbey. Pulling up to the door and coming to a complete stop they stepped out of the car and into the crisp cool air. A lovely June day was awaiting them.

Opening the back door both Larry and Vivien found them still asleep. At this rate they wouldn't sleep through the night. Picking up the brown baby bag Vivien flung it over her shoulder. Taking the children out of their car seats they carried them inside.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Larry asked as they began walking to the front door.

"Yes, will you stop worrying? I'm fine. If I think I'm going to get dizzy or pass out I will let you know. I promise." Larry turned and gave her a look. "I promise."

"Alright, alright,"

Trying his best to get the key into the big gothic door Larry tried to be quiet as Parker rested on his shoulder.

"Are you sure YOU can get the door opened?" Viven asked giving him a smug smile.

"I'm positive," his tone was a bit hard at the talk of getting it opened. Twisting and turning he tried not to wake Parker up.

"Okay, alright," Vivien answered as she held up a hand in protest while her right arm held Madeline. "Could have fooled me," Vivien said under her breath.

"What was that?" Larry asked.

"Nothing," Vivien answered quickly.

"I heard you,"

"I swear he's got ears of a dog. He can hear anything." Vivien said inside her head, never missing a thing.

"You mustn't forget darling that I was in the army I see and hear everything that goes on." Vivien rolled her eyes.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the key was turned and the door opened.

Pushing it the rest of the way opened they stepped inside to an empty home. Where could everyone be? Why it was never this quiet. Not a single sound not even the sound of the birds on the window seal could be heard. Hearing her own heart beat Vivien wondered if Larry could hear it. The house had an eerie feeling to it as they stood in the doorway of the big gothic house.

Turning on the corridor light Vivien sat down the diaper bag.

"What is going on?" Vivien asked in a whisper. Holding his hand up Larry thought he heard something. Walking through the hall they came upon the sitting room. "Welcome home!" yelled the crowed.

Very surprised at the scene before them Vivien and Larry smiled at them, but knew this wouldn't go on very long. As the sound died down Parker and Madeline were woken by the loud noise. Crying loudly the two became one as the loud sound frightened them. Rocking the children back and forth Larry and Vivien tried to calm the children. This perhaps wasn't the best idea. They were all tired and didn't feel like entertaining anyone.

"I'll go see if their wet." Vivien answered. Placing Parker in her other arm she leaned in closer to her husband. "Get rid of them." She hissed. Walking up the staircase she could hear Larry talking to their guest.

"It's been a long day for all of us-" His voice tapered off as Vivien made her way down to their nursery. Walking into the rainbow colored room she found another two of everything.

Making her way over to the changing table she laid one of the babies in their beds. At times like this Vivien wished there were two of her or at least Larry up there to help her, but he was getting rid of the guest. Whoever decided to have a party at this appointed moment was badly mistaken.

As Vivien walked away from the crib the crying came. Doing her best Vivien gathered everything that was needed. As she checked Parker's dippier she began humming a song her mother used to hum to her when she was a baby. Parker's eyes followed his mothers every move.

My no wonder they were crying. It wasn't just because of the noise both dippers were soiled. "No wonder you two started crying." Vivien said allowed as she picked up Parker and kissed him gently. He was mommy's little man. Seeing a small swing not far from the changing table Vivien placed Parker in it and began rocking him gently. That should keep him calm long enough for her to change Madeline's diaper.

"What are we going to do with you little missy?" she asked the baby as if she could answer her. "Hmm. You know you've got to stop crying or no one will want to hold you." But the moment the old dipper came off and the new one went on Madeline settled down and soon was at ease like her brother.

Oh thank heavens. Thought Vivien as she threw things away and put things back where they belonged. "Shall we head back downstairs and see if daddy got rid of all of those people?" She sure hoped he had. Getting Parker out of the swing she held him in one arm and Madeline in the other. While the children looked at their mother she went downstairs and embraced herself for what was to come. "Are they gone?" Vivien asked as she descended the staircase.

Not hearing anything she entered the sitting room. Larry was sitting on the couch all pooped out. Vivien took that as a yes. Placing the children in their white bassinets they soon fell asleep once again. After waking up she would heat up the formula.

Vivien was just happy that new born's slept for most of the day. That way her and Larry could get some rest. Speaking of rest that's what she really needed. One night in a hospital bed throws one's sleep pattern off. Sitting down on the couch she curled up next to Larry and fell fast asleep.

"Well kiddos did you like your surprise?" Richard asked as he entered the sitting room with Max right behind him. Entering the sitting room he found all four of them fast asleep. "Well Max I think this has been a busy day."

"I couldn't agree more sir." Having Max wheel him into the kitchen he got himself something to eat and decided to leave them alone.

Snuggling close to Larry Vivien was soon asleep as she knew this wouldn't last long. Aw nice and quiet if only it could be like that for a while longer. However, this wouldn't last long as the chirping of the birds could be heard as a few sat on the window seal. Not the sound of the rain could keep the children asleep.

The cries of Parker and Madeline made both Vivien and Larry stir. "Uh, they just fell asleep." Vivien muttered as she tried to think it was just a dream.

"Vivien, darling, we've been asleep for three hours." Larry answered as he looked at his watch .Vivien's eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"Oh my goodness, now the children won't sleep through the night and neither will we."

"Why don't you lie back down? I'll make sure everything is alright with the children." Larry answered as he pushed a piece of her hair from her forehead.

"They are probably hungry and I better get up now or I'll be up with the children tonight. But that offer is very tempting." Vivien answered as a yawn escaped from her lips.

"I'm still offering it." Larry told her as he could see how tired she was. How tired they both were and would be until at least the first year of having children.

"No, I better get up, but thank you." She smiled at him and was out of the sitting room and in the kitchen in no time. Heading over to the cabinet she took out a container of formula along with a small sauce pan. Putting in on the stove Vivien waited for it to warm up. Hearing Larry trying to get the children to calm down while she made their lunch made the time go so much slower. "Come on," Vivien muttered as she tried to get the formula to heat up faster. As she stirred the formula she heard silence for the first time since they had fallen asleep. Which wasn't a long maybe ten minutes tops.

Before long the formula was ready. Putting it into the bottles Vivien held her wrist out and dropped a little onto her wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot for her little ones, just right. Grabbing the burp clothes she headed into the sitting room. Entering the room she heard silence. Walking over to Larry she found that they were sucking on their pacifiers. "What?" he asked.

"I didn't even think about that." Vivien answered as she sunk down into the couch. She was much tired then what she thought. "Do you want to feed one and I'll feed the other?" she asked. He just looked at her. "Oh come on, it's not that hard."

"I never said I wouldn't." Larry answered. Standing up he picked up Parker. Handing him a bottle Vivien watched just to make sure he was doing it right. After a minute of making sure everything was fine she picked up Madeline and fed her. Looking down at her daughter Vivien looked into her daughter's sappier blue eyes. "She does look like me," She knew that most new borns had blue eyes when they were born, but Madeline's were here to stay. While Parker's where already a dark green just like she hoped it would be. Vivien tore her gaze from her daughter and looked over at her husband. He was doing a fine job, just like any new father.

Larry looked from his son to her. "Yes she does. I wonder why we didn't see it yesterday at the hospital?" he wondered as he now realized that parker looked like him.

"We were probably just in denial at the time." Vivien answered with a laugh. "Could that have been it?" she asked Madeline as Madeline looked up at her mother as her eyes danced.

"I think so." Larry answered as he looked at his son. He was going to grow up big and strong just like his dad. Madeline was going to grow up a great lady just like her mother. "You know when you two grow up you two are going to the best schools that money can buy. Not to mention you'll have anything you could ever want."

"Let's not get to excited there." Vivien answered. "Were not exactly rich you know."

"Viv, look at this house. I think your rich." Larry answered.

"Lar, I told you about my family and how we didn't have the money we do now." She was right they hadn't always been this way, but by looking at this estate you would think they were England Royalty.

"Why don't we have the children decide?" Larry answered. "Do you think your mother and I are rich?" he asked both of his children.

"Oh, Larry, don't be silly they can't talk yet." Vivien spoke.

"Maybe not yet, but someday they will." Larry answered as he started to burp Parker. "Before either of us know it they will be talking, walking and be all grown up."

"Lar, we just got them home to fast-forward 18 years." Vivien gasped at hearing such talk. "Enjoy it while you can." As the bottle was taken away for a few moments Madeline began screaming. Burping her just a little Madeline was soon content just as Parker was. This was going to be a long 18 years, but they would enjoy every moment of it.

Later that evening night had covered the sleepy house like a blanket of darkness crept upon them. After bath time was over Parker and Madeline were all nice and warm in their new beds ready for a good night's sleep.

"They are finally out." Vivien answered as she walked into the big bed room. Finding Larry reading a book he looked up from it. "It's your turn next time." She pointed a finger at him.

"Well I'm sure after a day they had they will sleep for hours." Larry answered with a smile, which meant hours of sleep for them as well, "I don't know about you, but I'm beat,"

"Aren't we all," Vivien answered as she turned up the volume on the baby monitor that sat on the nightstand next to them. After that she crawled under the cool sheets. Giving him a kiss goodnight Vivien rolled over and shut her eyes ready for sleep to overtake her.

Shutting the light off Larry soon followed and soon they were both fast asleep just like little children. The sound of rain soon followed as a storm was upon them. Moving in from the distance the thunder crashed through the sky as lighting lit up the sky. Hearing the wind outside their window Vivien nor Larry paid attention to it.

A little while later all that was left of the storm was a light rain and a little lighting here and there, however that didn't stop the night from being peaceful. Dreaming peacefully Vivien began to hear a very deep noise. You're kidding me? Vivien asked herself. Rolling over she found that she was right. Larry had started snoring. "Lar," Vivien called out, but he didn't respond. "Lar," she said a little louder this time. Still nothing, good god she swore that he would sleep through anything. "LARRY" She yelled this time.

"What?" Larry asked. "Are the children alright? You didn't have that dream again did you?" he asked not opening his eyes.

"No, I didn't have that dream again and the children are fine." Vivien began, but couldn't finish because Larry cut her off.

"Alright darling just go back to sleep."

Vivien's cheeks puffed out. Sitting up on her elbows she still looked at him. "You're snoring." She finally got out.

"That's nice dear," Larry answered in a sleepy voice.

Vivien just rolled her eyes and rolled on her side and went back to sleep. The snoring came back. Sighing loudly with annoyance Vivien mumbled something and then fell quickly back asleep. If it was one thing she hated it was being waken in the middle of the night by something out of the blue. But now she would have to get used to it for the next few years she would be getting up in the middle of the night to take care of the children.

As the hours rolled by the snoring subsided. Aw, peace and quiet at last nothing could break that moment…..A high pitched cry came through the baby monitor seconds later. Piercing the night sky Vivien and Larry both sat up. Looking over at the monitor they both wined as they knew no sleep would come tonight. "Your turn," Vivien turned toward Larry with sleepy eyes.

"No, my dear, it's your turn." Larry corrected and lay back down.

Sighing deeply Vivien got up. Before leaving the room she picked up her pillow and threw it at him.

"Hey," Larry answered as he looked her way quickly. Smiling her sweet smile she just walked out of the room.

Walking out of the room she walked two doors down and soon was upon the nursery. Opening the door a gust of air welcomed her as the smell of baby powder lingered in the room. Walking over to the cribs she found that Parker was fast asleep, sleeping through the night already, what a little trouper. Madeline on the other hand always wanted to be held. There was nothing wrong with that. Vivien apparently was the same way. But her mother and father never worried about it. She was just a mommy and daddy's girl from the very start. "Oh Madeline," Vivien whispered as she picked up her little princess.

Sitting in the corner of the room was a cherry oak rocking chair. Taking a seat Vivien rocked Madeline back and forth trying to get her to sleep. The moon cast a shadow upon Vivien and her child. Singing to the little one Vivien hoped she would go back to sleep soon.

Eyes going heavy Madeline shut her eyes and gave into her mother's voice. Madeline did look a lot like Vivien when she was a baby. The same colored eyes. The same color of hair. Now if she grew up with her personality then the big house would be something. Finishing the song Vivien made sure she was asleep before moving from the rocker.

Walking softly to the crib Vivien began to put her back in when a whimper escaped Madeline's lips. Knowing that if she put her down now she would just wake again, walking around the room Vivien bounced her up and down. Glancing over at the small clock that sat on the dresser she sighed. 4:35. it was going to be a long rest of the night.

As the moments ticked by Madeline fell back asleep. Hearing her deep breathing Vivien knew that she was now fast asleep. Placing her back in her crib on her back Vivien kissed her forehead. Checking Parker he was fast asleep just as he was when she came in the door. Kissing his forehead as well Vivien left to get some sleep herself.

Walking back into the bedroom she found Larry fast asleep once again or so she thought. As she crawled back into bed Larry spoke in a sleepy voice. "Who was it?"

Jumping Vivien looked towards Larry. "Madeline, but she's better now. Just needed someone to hold her I think." Vivien responded as she snuggled back down into the warm covers. "Next time one of the children cries it's your turn."

"You've gone through so much these past few days it's the least I could do."

"I've gone through more than my share." Vivien answered as she could feel her eye lids get heavy. Finally sleep. At least for a little while anyways.

**A/N: Yeah the children are finally home! Now let the fun begin:) I won't be updating at least for a week. I'm going on vacation. I can't believe it that next Sat. will be a year since I uploaded this story:) **


	28. Chapter 25: A Cry Within the Night

Chapter 25: A Cry Within the Night

**Two week later…**

It had been two weeks since the twins had been brought home. After the christening's had taken place and getting used to parenthood, life was soon changed. Things were now different as bottles, dippers and toys were everywhere. It looked as if baby fever exploded at Notley Abbey. While things changed and kept on changing something however did not.

"Why doesn't she stop crying?" Larry asked as he slid to the floor just outside of the nursery. Parker wasn't this way. He slept and ate like a good baby, but Madeline did not. She wouldn't sleep well and when she ate she cried. The only time she would sleep would be when they would go to the store or drive around town. Or maybe just maybe three to four hours a night if even that. There had to be something wrong.

"I don't know. We've tried everything." Vivien answered as she swaddled the crying baby. But this did no good. Madeline's cries just got worse and worse. No matter what was done she still cried. Every night after feeding she began crying and crying. "Shh, mother's here." Rocking her gently she held her daughter close. Not even Larry or Richard could get the poor baby to stop crying.

The loud crying always came after every feeding. No matter what time of day it was morning, noon or night. It never seemed to stop. It seemed as though she cried every hour or every hour on the hour. To Viv and Larry there wasn't a moment of peace in the house.

Madeline's little face was beat red. Eyes closed tightly tears spilled from her eyes and down her swollen crimson face. Her face matched her little red outfit and red hair bow. Her little hands clinched tightly together as her feet were cold, cold as ice. What could be wrong with their perfect little girl?

Looking quickly up at Vivien Larry's eyes had something to them. "What if we drove her around the country? Tommy said it worked for his son maybe it will work with Madeline?"

"At this point I would try anything." Vivien answered as she got things together. Putting a little jacket on her they asked Richard to look after Parker until they got back and headed out the door.

"If this doesn't work then I don't know what will." Larry said with a sigh as he drove down the driveway.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Vivien answered as she tapped the end of the pacifier. "Let's hope we don't get to that bridge." She said under her breath. Madeline tried her best to keep the pacifier in as she held it between her lips and gums, but little did it do the moment it came out she started crying. "Pull over,"

"What? Why?" Larry asked as he turned his head sharply towards his wife. There wasn't a place to pull over.

"Just do it and you will see," She had an idea that might very well fix things.

"But there isn't-"

"Just do it." Vivien yelled. She wasn't about to argue at this appointed hour. At hearing her mother rase her voice Madeline began crying. Poor child, she must be very tired all of this commotion going on wasn't helping matters much.

"Someone hasn't been getting their beauty sleep." Larry answered carefully. He knew she had a temper and he knew when it started it was hard to stop, but that was part of her. Pulling over he looked over at his wife. "Now what?"

Ignoring his first remark Vivien got out of the front seat and sat in the back. Getting settled in the back seat she knew this was going to be a long night. Like always.

Taking her left index finger Vivien rubbed it up and down her daughters check. At the touch Madeline's eyes began to go heavy. "She should be asleep by the time we get back home."

Larry sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank God," putting the car in drive he drove back home. Maybe tonight they all would get a good night's rest and maybe for the first time sleep through the whole night.

Coming through the front door Larry put his hat on the hat holder and headed to bed.

"I'm going to go put her down. I will be back in a moment." Vivien said quietly. Larry nodded his head. Heading down the hall Madeline began to move in Vivien's arms. "Oh God please let her sleep through the night." Vivien said in her head as she approached the nursery door.

Sitting in his study Richard saw them pass his door. "Did it work?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Larry answered as he stood in the doorway. "I hope Parker didn't give you too much trouble."

"Oh, no, not at all, in fact after you three left he went right to sleep." Richard said glancing over at the sleeping baby.

"That's good to hear." Larry was relieved. They didn't need two crying babies at this hour. Picking up his child Larry headed to the nursery. Heading to the nursery he bumped into Vivien. "Out like a light."

Vivien giggled. "I'll be in, in a moment." Walking into the study she sat next to her father. "He didn't give you a problem did he?"

"No, he was perfectly fine the whole time." Richard reassured his daughter. "Do you think Madeline will sleep through the night?"

"We are hoping she will." Vivien answered as she looked down at her hands. "We just don't know what seems to be the problem. It's as if she never stops crying. What if she's in pain? They are only two weeks old. I'm still detecting which cry is which. When feeding time is, when they need a diaper change, when they are in distress, but Daddy, they are all starting to become the same cry to me."

"Don't you worry Viv, it takes time and you and Larry are doing a fine job. The job of parenting doesn't just come over night. It takes time and practice." Patting her hand he knew she was going to be just fine. She was his little solider his little trouper she could do anything. She had gone through so much already. There was little that she couldn't do. "In a few days Madeline will be sleeping through the night and there will be nothing to worry about."

Knowing he was right Vivien smiled at him. "Goodnight Daddy," Giving him a kiss goodnight.

"Good night sweetheart." Richard answered as the night nurse wheeled him out of the room and got him ready for bed as well.

Before heading to bed Vivien and Larry checked on the children. As the door to the nursery opened they were welcomed by the smell of baby powder and baby wipes. Walking over to the cribs they were surprised at what they saw. Parker had stuck his thumb in his mouth. Only two weeks old and he was already growing too fast for his parents to keep up. Madeline in turn would soon follow her brother. If she had anything to say and do about it she wouldn't let her brother beat her. Not for long that is anyway.

But Madeline had accomplished something. Staying asleep for the whole night or so they both hoped. Kissing both of the children goodnight they both headed to bed very tired, but also very proud.

Before turning out the lights Vivien picked up Parker's baby book and began writing in it.

_Parker, _

_Today you stuck your thumb in your mouth. Mummy and Daddy are very proud of you. We know greater things are around the corner for our little man. _

_You're Mother_

After putting the date at the top of the page she put the baby book on the nightstand and turned out the light. "If one of the children cries tonight it's your turn." Vivien told her husband as she got settled in for the night.

Putting his arms around her Larry soon fell asleep. Tonight was going to be different they both knew it. Somehow it was going to be different.

Feeling his wife move in his arms Larry began to wake. Hearing something high and painful he was now fully awake. "Uh-what is it?" Vivien asked as she looked at her husband. The look on his face wasn't good.

"Listen?" hearing the high and painful cry Vivien knew right away what it was. "I've never heard that cry before?"

"Neither have I." Vivien answered in alarm. Getting up she threw on her rob and headed out the door followed by her husband. Entering the dark nursery the cry was more clear, turning on a small lamp they saw that Madeline had made herself sick.

"Oh dear," Vivien exclaimed as she picked up Madeline. Checking on Parker Larry found that he had stirred a little, but not enough to make him cry. Wide eyed he smiled up at his father as he began making noises.

Picking him up out of the crib Larry held him in his arms. Grabbing his blue pacifier Larry held it in his free hand. At seeing the pacifier Parker's green eyes just danced. Putting it in Parker began sucking on it. Spitting it back out he began getting fussy. Feeling his bottom Larry found a soaked diaper.

Two crying babies at once made their ears hurt. Grabbing a burp cloth Vivien wiped Madeline's mouth clean and grabbed a clean onesie. "Well Madeline what do you know it's not pink." This was one of the very few things that weren't pink. Within her hand was a purple onesie with hearts all over it. Taking the ruined onesie off Vivien put it aside to be washed.

Larry in the meanwhile took care of Parker's soaked diaper. As the dipper came off it appeared that Parker couldn't hold it any longer. Flying through the air pee landed right on Larry's night shirt. "Lovely."

"What?" Vivien turned towards Larry. Seeing the sight she couldn't help but laugh. What a sight to see. "I'm sorry to laugh, but it is rather funny."

"I'll be right back." Walking out of the nursery he went to change his shirt.

"Parker, you have quite the ame." Vivien told her son as she watched both of her children. Less then five minutes later Larry was back in a clean shirt.

"Let's try this again shall we." Taking out a new diaper he applied it. There good as new…both of them. Turning his little head Parker saw his mother and sister. Reaching out his little hand went into a small fist. Larry couldn't help but laugh. "You will have to learn to share Mummy and I with your sister."

Vivien turned her head towards her son and husband while one hand stayed on Madeline. "Are you wanting me?" Vivien asked in a playful voice. Parker still reached out for her. "It appears we know who the better parent is." Laughing as she said that statement. Turning back around she slipped the clean one on and held Madeline close. Turing back around she saw the look on her husband's face. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He sounded rather aggravated from the remark Vivien had moments ago.

"If you would get up when the children cried then maybe they would act the same way towards you." Larry didn't respond instead he just stayed silent. Like a child not getting his way and sulking about it. "This is supposed to be team work. As in both of us working together, I can't do everything by myself."

"Like you do everything," Larry spat. "Who pays for the bills? Who ran to the store for you when you were dealing with morning sickness? Who got up at the wee hours of the morning while you got sick?"

Well I sure feel like I do." Vivien was now yelling at her husband as the children began crying. "My father that's who and I for one have had-"before going any farther with her comment she stopped herself. She knew her words could be painful.

"Please continue it seems you had something pretty heavy on your mind there." Larry encouraged as he wanted to hear what she had to say or rather what was on her mind.

"I'm sorry. I know you did a lot for me over the past several months and sometimes I forget that you went out of your way to do those things for me. And for that I'm so grateful. " Tears started to fill her eyes as she had begun to bounce Madeline up and down while Larry held Parker on his shoulder and rubbed little circles on his back to calm him. "It's just that Madeline hasn't stopped crying and when she does it's not for very long. I feel so helpless when either Madeline or Parker cries. I feel like we are causing them pain of some kind. I feel like no matter what is done it's never enough." Vivien started to cough as she took in air. "I'm tired all the time. I feel as if I can barley catch a break. I know you are on your last nerve as well. We can't blame the children, it's not their fault. They are so little. They want both of us and both of our love." Feeling her voice shake she stopped for a moment to collect the rest of her thoughts along with her breath. "The fights we get into don't help anything either it only makes matters worse. I feel as though our happily ever after is slipping moment by moment. What happened to the way things were during the war? We used to write every single day to one another. I wrote what I felt in those letters. Telling you that I loved you with all of my heart and that I knew you would be coming home. Coming home to your family and coming home to me. I knew you were strong enough to do that. I miss those times. I miss getting those letters. Whenever I would read them I could just hear your voice as if you were telling me yourself of what the letter said."

For the first time in a long while Vivien was able to get out what she was carrying for such a long time. And Larry was letting her get it off her chest. "I can remember the moment I met you that there was something different about you. Something I had never seen in anyone else before. Make me believe in that again. Make me think that you were the knight in shining armor I fell for. You were the one that rescued me from that terrible fate that Catherine sentenced me to." She was almost done, but she had one more thing on her chest.

"I want to believe that this marriage is a good one. I want to believe that we are going to have our happily ever after. I don't want to end up like everyone else with a divorce hanging over them. I don't' want our children to have to go to daddy's one weekend and mummy's the next. I want us to be a family." By now Vivien's last never had snapped. Holding Madeline close she cried more and felt helpless. "My little girl my poor little girl, what is wrong?" Madeline moved her little hands and soon they became fist and her wailing and squalling got worse. "It's alright mother's here." Running her free hand through her daughter's full head of hair she tried the best she could to get the child to sleep.

Seeing the scene before him made his heart break. Not only did he just witness his wife's breakdown, but seeing that Madeline hadn't stopped crying sent worry shooting through his body. Larry came over and put his free arm around her shaking shoulders. "Shh, it's alright. I know you're tired. I know you do your share with the children more than one should in 24 hours, but you are a great mother. I know it feels as though I'm not helping much, but I am I'm just trying to get used to this just as you and your father are. The children are still getting used to their surroundings. After all they were in a completely different world other then this for nine months." Holding her close he tried not to upset the children anymore then what they were. Parker now lay asleep against Larry's chest just as he had been fifteen minutes ago. Madeline however, was still crying. Her face would go red as her little forehead wrinkled as the few tears ran down her face. "We live together now. There is really no reason to write. Unless you go somewhere without me or the other way around, we go everywhere together. I told you after I came back from the war and I told you that after I found you that I would always find you and would always be by your side no matter what. I tend to stick to my word. My word as a gentleman is good and always will be. As for our marriage I think it's pretty strong. Yes, we have our moments, but what couple doesn't? If they tell you they don't then they are bloody lying."

"Larry!"

"What?"

"Watch your mouth around the children."

"I'm sorry darling, but as I was saying. All couples have their problems. As for the divorce that's not going to happen. That I can promise you. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't really love you." He could tell this was working. Now if only they would get Madeline to follow her brother to dream land. They all needed sleep. "The children have their first doctor's appointment tomorrow. We will ask Dr. Kane what the problem could be. For all we know it could just be the formula or just the fact that she has to get used to sleeping late into the night."

Vivien nodded her head and dried the rest of her tears. He was right the doctor would know what was wrong, but at this rate Madeline would be sleeping during the doctor's appointment.

After a freshly changed diaper and a few rounds of rock a bye baby Madeline was still crying. Sitting down at the bed that sat in the corner just across from cribs Vivien laid down and put Madeline on her chest. Hearing her mother's heart beat Madeline fell right to sleep. Madeline was going to end up being a Mummy's girl. After lying Parker on the other side of Madeline Larry crawled in next to Vivien. Putting his arms around her and the children things seemed to be at that very moment right with the world.

"If one of the children fusses it's your turn." Vivien whispered.

"Yes, darling," Larry whispered back. But sure enough after that sentence left his lips Parker began to fuss just a little. No, no not now Madeline just fell asleep. Picking him up Larry held him. As a quiet lullaby was hummed the four of them fell right to sleep.

**A/N: Well everyone I'm back from vacation and just in time to celebrate this story being on this site a year and still updating. Hope that's not a bad thing lol. Thanks for all of the support you guys have given me. It means a lot it really does:) Who knows maybe someday you will see this in book stores around the world! **


	29. New Trailer!

**A/N: Hello all! i know you were wanting to see a chapter. Sadly I'm not far on it, but I am getting ready to work on the chapter:) I have something to share with all of my readers. I got done with the trailer for this story. Go to my page and the link should be there. Enjoy:) Let me know what you think. Please and thank you:) **


	30. Chapter 26:First Doctors Visit

Chapter 26: First Doctors Visit

The morning sunlight peaked through the dark blue curtains of the nursery. Rolling over Vivien opened her eyes. "Uh," Quickly shutting them she found the room very bright. Why did all of a sudden did it feel as if she was staring into the sun? Easing her eyes open she soon found that she could keep them opened.

"We'll look who's finally awake." Larry said as he held his children.

"Uh-what time is it? How long have I been asleep for?" she asked in a groggy voice. Rubbing her eyes she sat up all the way and yawned. She must have been very tired.

"10:35," Larry replied as he looked at the wall clock. "You've been asleep for a good ten hours."

"What?" She couldn't believe she slept for that long. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Darling you haven't slept very well the past few nights you needed your rest."

Putting a hand through her hair Vivien sighed. It was nice to get sleep, but there were things that needed to be done. "How are the children?"

"Both are doing well. Being good little babies," That was a cute little scene before Vivien's eyes. "Can you wave to mummy?" Larry asked them as they both looked at their mother.

"We've been through that already." Stretching Vivien tried not to fall back asleep. Eyes going wide Vivien jumped out of the bed. "The children's doctors' appointment's at 11:45. I need to get ready." After giving her family morning kiss she rushing from the room to get ready.

Larry just shook his head and went back to feeding his children. "Mummy, just needs to calm down doesn't she?"

At five minutes still 11:30 Vivien and Larry sat in the pediatrician's office. Hearts filled with fear they tried to keep brave faces. This had to be one of the scarcest things they had been through. What if something serious was wrong with Madeline? What would they do? They wouldn't put her in a home. She was far too young. They were a family. All four of them where a family no matter what happened.

Parent's came and went. Some were laughing with their children, but some came out with grief written all over their faces. Looking up at Larry Vivien's heart jumped. "Stop worrying. Everything will be fine." He squeezed her shoulder a little. Turning towards him she smiled slightly. He always knew what to say and when to say it. Even if the worst was upon them.

While the children sat in their seats Vivien and Larry rocked them with their foot. Sucking on their pacifiers they stayed content. Well as one baby can be when learning to keep it in their mouth. "They seem to be doing rather well for having such a fussy night."

Shrill, high cries came as if on command. Picking up a fussy Madeline Vivien began rocking her back and forth time and time again. Patting her butt Vivien held her close. "I'm going for a walk down the hall. Diapers, bottles and toys are in the bag if you need them."

"Viv, do you want me to take her? You look beat."

"No, I've got her. If I can't get her calmed you can have a go at it." Even after getting ten hours of sleep she felt as if she could sleep for another ten more or perhaps a whole day. At thinking about this her mind began to wonder and she wondered how many days or perhaps even weeks she had been asleep during the war? That was something she would have to ask the sisters.

"Alright, darling," Larry went back to his book and waited for their name to be called.

Picking up Madeline's pink pacifier along with a pink fuzzy blanket Vivien went out into the hall. "Shh, shh," bouncing her baby girl she tried to sooth the crying. "I don't know how much longer I can do this." Vivien said in her head. She was tired so tired. From what Larry said she looked like she was going to drop at any moment. But she couldn't stop. She had to keep going. She couldn't stop and do whatever she wanted now that she had two children that needed looking after. Their needs came first now.

Walking down the hall parents came and looked as they passed. All Vivien could do was smile at them as she tried to get the crying to stop. She wanted to ask them so badly if the had never seen a baby cry before? Stop and look stop and look. She just wanted to glare at them and say move along that there was nothing to see there or maybe perhaps have a sigh that said "Haven't you ever seen a baby before?"

As the moments progressed the crying only got worse. As the children got older week by week Vivien could somewhat tell the between the different cries, not all the way, but it was a start. After all you had to start somewhere. This cry however seemed different from last night and the rest of the sleepless nights that all of them had went through, even poor Parker had, had his nights.

It seemed higher it seemed as if Madeline was in more pain. Holding Madeline against her Vivien tried to think of something. Not even the pacifier would work. Gripping her mother's blouse Madeline's grip grew tighter and tighter as her face went a deep red.

Walking a little more down the hall Vivien found a bench to sit on for a few moments. Turning Madeline towards her as she sat her on her lap with her hands and arms supporting her body she bounced the screaming child. "Madeline, it's alright." Holding her in the crock of her arm she ran a hand down her swollen red cheek. Her poor face looked that of a big cherry. Her little denim dress was covered in tear drops. They hadn't been out of the house an hour and her poor little outfit seemed ruined. But all in good time would the tears dry. Humming the sweet lullaby that her mother had done many times before or so she had been told. Madeline somewhat calmed down, but the look of hurt, pain and discomfort was still written on Madeline's face.

Seeing that nothing else could be done Vivien headed back to the doctor's office. As she entered the office Larry came up to her. "I was about to come yet you. The doctor has been waiting."

"Why didn't you come and get me? You knew I was trying to get her calmed down." Vivien said in a whisper as she glared at her husband. Walking into the office she saw Dr. Kane sitting in a chair.

Madeline still wailed and cried as if she had never stopped. "My, someone is not happy." Dr. Kane answered as he turned from a desk.

"Doctor she's done this for the past two weeks. While Parker sleeps like a normal baby and eats like a normal baby Madeline does not." Vivien answered as she sat down in a chair across from the doctor. "We've tried everything." And they meant everything. Every little remedy that their friends her father his parents told them about they tried it, but still it was no good.

Coming over to them he examined Madeline first. Heart beat seemed fine. She seemed to be growing as she should, reflexes seemed strong. Everything seemed to be in order…for now anyways. All that was needed now was weight.

A nurse came into the room a few seconds later to have the children weighed in. Walking over to the small scale the nurse laid Madeline down. At seeing the weight she waved for Dr. Kane. Stepping over to the scale he to noticed that she had lost about two pounds. Writing it down he turned back to Vivien and Larry. "There's nothing to be alarmed about."

Yeah right whenever someone heard that it meant something awful. Gripping her husband's hand Vivien's anxiety began to get worse. As she could feel her husband trying to move his hand she loosened her grip.

Taking baby Madeline back over to her parents she soon was resting in their arms. Dr. Kane rested his scope on her stomach. At hearing the different sounds and noises of her stomach he knew something wasn't right. As he looked closer at her tightly closed fist, her red little face, her cold little feet along with her swollen stomach Dr. Kane was 100% sure what it was.

"What is it?" they couldn't wait any longer.

"Madeline has lost two pounds." There little princess was losing weight, wasting away to nothing. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent," He was now looking up at them. It pained him to have to tell them this, but that was his job. "Madeline has colic."

Those words roared through their ears. Hearing it again and again and again that word rolled round in their heads. There little girl had colic. "Oh my god," Vivien answered as a hand went over her mouth.

"It's nothing to be alarmed about. Colic appears in most newborn babies. It can be cured." At hearing that both Vivien and Larry relaxed.

"What causes colic?" Larry asked as he placed Parker in his arms.

"There really is no common cause for colic, but there are quite a few signs. For instance Madeline's obsessive crying. The crying will start around every feeding. Her little clinched fist, her red face and a swollen stomach." Dr. Kane could tell this somewhat eased their minds, but not all the way. "It last to around four months."

Four months that would take forever to get through. "What can do we do to ease Madeline's pain?" Vivien asked. They wanted as many answers as possible.

"When feeding her only feed her a few ounces at a time. Burp her after every once or so. Madeline will cry. That is nothing to worry about. She just wants to eat, but you have to do this in order to keep the air from getting into her stomach. That causes the stomach aces. She will get a little red faced she is just trying to get it to pass. This is nothing to be alarmed about that I can a sure you. Don't over feed her. That will just make it worse. Within the next four months if Madeline's condition has not changed I want you to bring her in." Writing it down in her file Dr. Kane wanted to add a few more things. "If she gets fussy, swaddle her in a blanket, try carrying her in a front pouch style carrier. With her legs drawn up it will take the pressure off of her belly. But above all you must remember to take breaks. Madeline and Parker can tell when you both are under stress. If need be go for a walk for a little while. Go for a drive for a little while. See if you can get a family member to look after the children while you get away for a few hours."

Feeling as though Dr. Kane had answered all of their questions he moved onto Parker would just happen to be waiting quietly. "You are a very happy baby aren't you?" As he waved a toy around, Parker followed it as he wanted to play with it. Madeline wanted nothing to do with the toy. "All seems well. Parker seems to be growing like babies should. Same as Madeline growing like a weed. Weighing in it seems as though he has gained about three pounds." Opening Parker's file he wrote in it as well. "It seems everything is going smoothly. I want to see them in about six weeks. It will be time for their first set of shots."

Collecting their things they headed out the door. As they headed home Madeline finally wore herself out. "It never fails until all of us are wore out Madeline doesn't fall asleep." Vivien laughed as she glanced behind her. No matter what was going on rather it be a crying baby, a happy baby whatever it may be parenthood was a joy. "I need to stop at the store before we head home." Taking the list out of her purse she kept hold of it so she wouldn't lose it.

"Alright darling," Larry answered as he got in the right lane to pull into a nearby market. "Please tell me we won't be coming out with the whole market?"

"Of course not what gave you that idea?" Vivien whispered as they placed the children into two shopping carts. This would be the first time she was really allowed to get out and get about. This would be something.

"I've seen how you can shop." Larry shook his head. His thoughts rushed back to the day they visited the baby shop. She wanted to buy the store out right. "Have you forgotten about the day we went shopping for the baby?" at the time they had no idea they were having two.

"No, I haven't forgotten." How could she? It was only a matter of weeks ago. It wasn't like the children were young children and they were looking back on moments.

As they entered the market and looked at the shop people turned and looked at them and looked at the newborn babies. Cooing, talking and just going crazy over the children it felt as if they couldn't get something without people looking. "Why is everyone looking at us? It's not like we are royal like King George VI." Vivien whispered as she placed a thing of tea in the cart trying her best not to wake Madeline. For her to scream and holler she sure could sleep and when she slept she slept.

"What beautiful children you have." An elderly lady in her mid 80s walked up to them.

"Thank you, we think so as well." Larry answered as he could tell that his wife was getting irritated. He knew she just wanted to be a normal family, but how could they when people thought their children were just the cutest little things.

"As the proud parents should, God bless you and your young family."

Thanking the lady they moved on. "I still don't understand why people insist on staring." Vivien repeated herself for the second time now. "We are just a normal family with twins. They act as if they have never seen twins before."

The next thing on the list was formula. Heading over to the baby section she began looking for the right formula. Since Madeline had colic she would have to buy a formula that was made out of all natural things. Picking up one that looked promising she began reading it. Had all natural ingredients it was marked the number one brand in formula. Glancing at the price her eyes got big. 10.75. She knew formula wasn't cheap, but my goodness. Knowing that this would be best of her children she picked up two of them. As she placed them in the cart she noticed that Madeline had begun to stir. "Well hello there sweetheart," opening her eyes all the way she smiled up at her mother. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Vivien darling they can't respond to you." Larry decided to play the same card as she had on him. "Isn't that right Parker?" Parker smiled at his father. "You see he agrees with his father."

Vivien gave Larry a cross look. "Of course I know they can't talk, but I've heard that if you talk to them in a normal talk instead of with baby talk all the time it's supposed to help them."

Waving her little hands around Madeline was once again a happy baby. Not knowing how long that would last they took in the moment. Waving and playing with the children they knew it was soon time to move on. "Milk, bread, juice, baby powder and-" as Vivien looked up from the list she noticed something. The children's dippers needed changing.

Larry noticed it as well. "I will take care of the children you just go ahead and get the rest of the things on the list." Taking both seats Larry went to the bathroom.

"Milk…2%" picking up the milk Vivien placed it in the cart. Checking it off the list she went to the juice. Glancing back and forth at the juices she soon found what she was looking for. "Here we are no pulp." Next-baby powder, oh she was just down that aisle. Oh well she guessed it was better to back track then to forget it. As she approached the baby powder section she heard a voice.

"Vivien," Looking up she saw one of her old school friends. It had been how many years? Okay so it had been a few weeks since they had seen each other, but she hadn't been able to stop by Notely to see them on the count of her being so busy. "Out without the children already?"

"Oh, no, they needed their dippers changed. Larry's taking care of that for me while I get the rest of the things on the list."

"Playing house wife and a mother already." Her friend just shook her head. "I can remember you used to say that you were going to marry your knight in shining armor and live at Notely like a princesses. And all of us didn't believe you…well I believed you-"Vivien raised an eyebrow. "Well I partly believed you/ We were so young then. Still playing dress-up still wanting to live out our dreams, and here you are living out your fantasy the one you had always wanted." Vivien smiled. It had never occurred to her that she had gotten just that; her knight in shining armor her prince charming her happily ever after.

"How did I know you would find someone to talk to?"

Turning in the direction of the voice both girls smiled. "It's nice to see you again to Larry."

"It's nice to see you Liz." Placing the children back into the cart Larry put the baby bag in the empty cart. They must have looked silly having two carts but carrying around the children in their seats would get heavy after a while.

"Oh and these must be the twins." Liz cooed as she looked at them. "My Parker sure looks like you Larry and Madeline looks a great deal like you Vivien."

"So we've heard," Vivien and Larry said as one.

"Oh there outfits match." Leave it to Liz she spotted everything and anything. Of course their outfits matched they were twins. While Madeline's dress was a blue denim Parker's little outfit was that of the same materiel. A little white cotton shirt with little denim pants. "The little bow just goes perfectly." It was easy to tell that Liz had no children of her own, but she still loved them so very much and it was the first time meeting them. "You have to let me watch them sometime."

"We will keep that in mind." Larry answered as he looked at his watch. "Well darling shall we get going? It is getting close to lunch time and I'm sure the children are getting hungery. I know I am."

"Well don't forget to call me and let me know if you need anything."

"I won't." Giving Liz a hug they were on their way.

"Are we really going to let her baby site?" Larry whispered as they went around the corner and up to the checkout.

"I don't know I might." Larry looked at her. "It was nice of her to offer. How could I say no?"

"Easily," Paying the cashier they left the market and headed home. "I must say I'm impressed."

"Oh," Vivien as surprised to hear him say such a thing. "How so?"

"You went in got what you needed and came right out. Besides talking to Liz, but that's a different story."

"Yes, I got all that was on the list and that surprises you?"

"What I'm saying is you didn't buy the whole store."

"Funny," She thought she did a rather good job. After all she hadn't been out of the house in two weeks! That about drove her crazy. Yes she could go out to the garden and such, but getting out and about was a whole new thing with the children. Knowing that the subject was dropped Vivien laid her head back to get a quick nap in before a late lunch.

"Colic?"

"Yes, daddy the doctor says it should go away within a few months." Thank heavens as long as it was something curable then that was all that mattered.

"I distinctly remember you having that when you were that small."

"Why didn't you tell me? Maybe we could have caught it early enough. I'm sure I had the same symptoms."

"You did sweetheart, but you must remember that was over 23 years ago." "It's like I said before I'm losing my memory and possibly my mind."

"No you're not your still as sharp as a tack. As for the colic the doctor said it's nothing to worry about should be gone in about four months. I just hope this house doesn't go mad before then." Going into the kitchen Vivien got the formula ready while Larry made lunch.

Putting the milk on the stove top a thought struck Vivien. "Do we have one of those slings?"

"Yes, if I'm not mistaken we received two of them as gifts," Putting the spaghetti sauce into a sauce pan.

"Will try that the next time Madeline fusses." Stirring the formula it became just the right tempter. Putting it into the bottles she placed some on her wrist. Perfect. Not to hot and not to cold.

"Would you like me to do that for you?" Larry asked as he drained the water off the spaghetti.

"It's alright. Father said he would help. But thank you though." As she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek a soft nose could be heard. Turning they saw the children looking at them and making noises. "They are probably saying stop it, not in front of us." She laughed and picked up Parker. Handing him to Richard he began feeding him.

"Here you are little man." Taking the bottle he looked up at his grandfather.

"I hope what the doctor says works." Vivien thought as she placed Madeline on her lap, just as the doctor told her. Giving her daughter the bottle she ate quietly and happily. The new formula should sit better and make digestion a lot easier or so they hoped. Five minutes had passed and it was time to burp Madeline. Taking the bottle away Madeline screamed. "I know darling I know." Sitting her up a little Vivien burped her. At hearing Madeline burp Vivien fed her more. "Four whole months," But they would get through this. They had been through much more than this.

After lunch Vivien noticed that Madeline had fallen asleep while feeding. Looking over at her daddy she also discovered that Parker was fast asleep as well. "A busy day works every time." Getting up gently she heard Madeline stir a little. Patting her bottom Madeline calmed down. "I'll taken them upstairs for their nap."

"Do you need any help?" Richard asked looking up at his daughter.

She hated to ask him, but if she moved she was afraid to wake up Madeline. "Do you mind Daddy?"

"No, not at all," Richard said in a low whisper. Getting on the elevator they headed to the second floor. "Will they sleep tonight?"

"They should. Normally after they get food in their belly's they will go to sleep. Now that we know what is wrong with Madeline the doctor told us many tricks to try to calm her down when she fusses." Heading into the nursery Madeline was placed into her crib. Giving her a gentle kiss Vivien then placed Parker in his bed. Giving him a kiss Vivien and her father headed out of the room. Not hearing a single cry they both sighed a sigh of relief.

Heading back downstairs they had lunch and talked. What a day it had been and it wasn't yet 2.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated. I've been really busy with my online class. So what do you think? Sorry the ends a bit dry. I'm not sure if there will be one more chapter after this or two. **


	31. Chapter 27: Breaking Point

Chapter 27: Breaking Point

The cries came quickly. Madeline had not taken too kindly to the new formula as Parker had. Her stomach still swelled after she ate. Her cries still sounded painful. She still sounded as if she was still in great pain. Vivien and Larry tried everything that the doctor told them.

"Shh,shh,shh," Vivien said in a calming voice as she carried Madeline in the sling as she walked around the house. Parker looked up at his mother as she paced back and forth. Two nights with hardly any sleep, maybe three hours at most. Why did it seem as if nothing was working? It seemed as if Madeline only got worse. Sticking the pink pacifier into Madeline's mouth Vivien patted her bottom. "It's alright mothers here. Mothers got you." What else could happen? As Vivien thought Madeline might be calming down parker started crying. Looking down she saw that his pacifier had fallen out. Getting down on her knees she picked it back up and placed it back in his mouth. But he wasn't having it. Sighing Vivien picked him up and placed him next to his sister in the rather large sling. Good thing Madeline was so small or both of them wouldn't be able to fit.

Hearing the door open Vivien headed down the hall and saw Larry standing in the door way. "Where have you been? I thought you were taking a shower." She looked as if she were the nanny instead of the mother.

"I had to get out for a little while." Larry answered as he put the umbrella up. It looked as if it would rain any moment. Truth is he couldn't take it anymore. Yes, he loved being a father but knowing that Madeline never stopped crying scared him.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I need to get out for a little while?" Vivien questioned as she tapped the underside of the sling. She needed a break from all of this.

"I'm sorry it's just that-"

"What? You thought you would go get drunk at the local pub?" Vivien snapped as she walked up the stairs and placed the children into their beds. They had calmed down enough that it was safe to put them down. "While I stay here you go out and drown out your sorrows."

"Viv, I said I went out that doesn't mean I went drinking."

"I can smell the alcohol on your breath." Vivien yelled as she paced around her and Larry's room. "I can't take this anymore. I take care of Madeline and Parker and what do you do? Nothing absolutely nothing, except go out with your friends and have a good time, oh don't worry about me I should be fine. Who cares right? As long as you get to have fun,"

Richard could hear his daughter and son in law getting into it. Richard began to wonder how much longer their marriage would last. They were so much in love, but when they got in a fight it seemed as if they were throwing in the towel.

"You always jump down my throat before I have a chance to plead my case." Larry had finally had enough. This was going a little too far. "The crying night after night after night it gets to you."

"I hate to tell you, but babies cry a lot and are going to for quite some time." Vivien tried to keep her temper under control but it wasn't working out to well. "What are you going to do when one of them comes to our room in the middle of the night saying they had a nightmare?"

Larry didn't say a word. He knew what to do, but he didn't want to dig himself a bigger and deep hole then what he already had.

"I'm getting out of here." Vivien answered and turned to leave. Heading out of the room she saw her father sitting in his wheelchair, at seeing that she cried and ran from the hall.

"Vivien," Richard called after her. If she heard him she didn't care she just had to get away.

As she grabbed her rain coat she heard Larry. "Where will you go?"

That stopped Vivien in her tracks as her wrap for her hair rested in her hand. "I-I don't know." She shut her eyes tightly. Feeling the tears on her eye lids she began to sob.

"Please, please, don't go." Larry begged. He rarely did this, but when he did he knew something was wrong.

Silence filled the room for several moments before anything happened. Putting the scarf on her head Vivien reached for the door handle. Opening it she walked out, never looking back. Larry stood in the corridor with sorrow filling his body. What had he done? Madeline and Parker began screaming. Their cries were in sync with one another, one after another, one after another. Knowing his children needed him he went and attended to them.

Getting to the car Vivien let herself go. Breaking down she let the tears fall. No one was around to see. Leaning her head back she cried until it hurt. Her heart was aching as it broke. Her heart was like a rose. At that very moment it was wilting and dying.

Why was this so hard? Why did things have to be this way? She asked herself. It seemed like her and Larry never got along anymore. If they did it was just for a little while and then things just fall apart. Like a silk purse their marriage was unraveling. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she dried her tears. She wouldn't worry about that now she would worry about it later.

Putting her hand in her coat pocket to retrieve the keys Vivien pulled out a few other things in the process. Opening her hand she saw a white piece of paper and one single red rose peddle. Feeling her heart stop she opened the letter.

_My darling wife,_

_I don't know when you will get this, but I just had to write this to you. I love you. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you, all those years ago in the underground. I know our marriage isn't perfect, but you are perfect to me. You always have been. It doesn't matter if and when you lose your temper or when you get into one of your moods I still think you are perfect in every way shape and form. _

_I can't bare it when we fight. I can't bare it when I see you cry or when you are upset. I just want to put my arms around you and tell you that I'm right there that no harm will come to you and that all will be alright. I know it will be, even if sometimes it doesn't seem that way. _

_Our love is like a rose. If it wilts we both wilt. If it blooms then we both bloom, we can't let our love die like that. We have to keep it watered. With affection, happiness, trust, loyalty and most of all faith, love cannot survive without those things. _

_I've loved you forever and ever. I feel as if I've loved you for a thousand years and even lover. I will continue to love you till long after that. I love you even through are darkest hour. I love you even when it's the easiest of day. No matter what…I will always love you. _

_No matter what happens…._

_You are my world, my life. You are my everything. _

_Love,_

_Larry _

At seeing and reading the letter Vivien cried once more. Resting her head on the steering wheel the tears fell. Where these tears of happiness? Sorrow? She didn't seem to know. Weeping and sobbing it made it hard to think and even harder to breath.

The rain began to fall from the heavens as the black clouds began to roll through. A heavy down poor began to take place. It was as if the angles were crying with her. And maybe they were who knows. At least someone cared.

After several moments she folded the letter back up and placed it and the rose peddle back into her pocket. Putting the key into the ignition she put the car into drive. She wasn't sure where she was going. She just knew she had to get away for a little while.

"WHAT?" the seven sisters asked in shock. After contemplating on where to go Vivien finally decided on the seven sisters. They were like family to her. They would know what to do.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm done." Vivien answered as she sat at the sister's bakery pouring out her emotions.

"No, it isn't suppose to be like that." Sally cried as tears welled up in her eyes. "What about what you told me all those years ago? About the happily ever after?" Sally was heartbroken to hear such news. Meanwhile one of the other sisters brought her a cup of hot chocolate with a hint of Carmel, her favorite.

"Sally, happily ever after and prince charming don't exist." Her face reflected back into the mug of the warm liquid. Sally wasn't going to take this. They were made for each other. Just like a prince and princess. Why they already had a castle to live in. Why not play out the rest of the fairy tale?

"So let me make sure I have this right." Jacqueline spoke as her and along with the other six tried to make since of all of this madness. "You guys are fighting because you can't take much more of it. Honey I hate to tell you, but children are going to get sick and there is nothing you can do about it."

"I know that and I don't blame the children at all. It's just that Larry and I have been fighting a lot more then what we used to do. Why when we were first married we never saw the bad side of each other, but now it's almost constant. If we do get along it's only for a mere few hours' maybe a few days and then were back at it again. I don't want the children growing up in a house hold like that. What kind of example are we making for them?" Vivien realized she was carrying on, but she had to get it out sometime. "Not a very good one." She said into the mug as she took a drink.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Anna asked as they all listened and tried to figure out how to solve this problem.

….

"I don't know what to do. I've tried everything." Larry said with a huff as Andrew, Tommy and Richard sat around the living room talking. The children had fallen asleep about a half hour before. "I think were done." As much as it pained him to say it he saw it coming for quite some time.

"Now hang on there just one moment." We're not going to let you give up that easily." Richard answered quickly as he put down his black slim pip. He and the rest of the guys were going to save this marriage, even if it took all night. "We all know you love her and she knows you love her, but you've got to show and tell her that."

"How can I?" Larry answered. Yes, he knew different ways. Notes, candy, rose's things like that, but after a while it burned a hole in his pocket.

"Do things for her. Do things for her around here. When the children start to fuss take over for a while. Cut her some slack."

"Say I do those things. What if they don't help? It seems like all we ever do now is fight and nothing else." Tapping his foot he tried to stay calm. "All people see is what they want to see. Not what is really going on?" Man he really wanted a cigarette, but he wasn't about to give into that. It had been far too long since he had one.

"No marriage is perfect." Look at Sarah and I." Tommy answered. "We fight and we still manage to resolve it. It may take a few hours but we get to that point. I'm pretty sure Andrew here has the same problem."

Andrew turned slowly to Tommy his best friend of fifteen years. "Thanks buddy."

"No problem." Slapping him on the back Tommy leaned back against the couch.

"Yes, Elizabeth and I have our ups and downs as well. We all do. No couple is perfect. No matter how much they say or think they are." He turned back towards Tommy. He put his hands up in defense.

"I'm sure at this very moment Vivien's over at the seven sisters telling them how bad I am and how I'm the villain. And the group huge, we can't forget that."

…

"Oh, honey everything is going to be fine." Anna answered as they all gave Vivien a huge. The tears came and the emotions went sailing. "Like I said have you tried talking to him?"

"When I do we start to fight. No matter what I say. Like today I asked him where he was. He said he had to get out of the house, but I took it as if he didn't want to be around his own children or even me." Taking her handkerchief she dabbed her eyes. "When Madeline was starting to show the signs of colic we had no idea what it was. There was one point where I thought our marriage was done then. Larry said he that wouldn't happen. That he loved me so much. But is he saying that now? No."

"You can't throw everything you've worked for away. You've been in love with him for too long. You've been married for two years. That's hardly a life time together." Emma joined in as so did the rest of the sisters. "If you got a divorce now that would break your heart,"

"I guess we rushed into things far too quickly." Vivien said with a sigh. They had known each other for five years and like Emma said had only been married for two of those five years.

"No, you didn't. You two fought hard to keep the relationship through the war and that is showing something. You didn't fight to stay together for that long for nothing." Anna said as she began to take over the conversation. "If you really didn't love him you wouldn't be here talking about him the way you are."

Mary hated to say what was on her mind, but it was something that had to be said. "You make him sound like the villain of this fight." Vivien looked at her as if she had betrayed her. "You both are at fault. "

"But-"Vivien couldn't believe what was just said. Where they now siding with him? "He's clearly the only villain here. I'm the innocent one." Vivien knew that sounded something like a child would say, but it was true.

"Viv, honey you have to look at both sides. There are two sides to every story." Anna answered as she began to bring out her mothering instinct.

Vivien wondered if that would help or if that would just make things worse.

…..

"Larry, you're also making her sound like the villain as well." Tommy answered. "You are both at fault here."

Larry was now pacing the floor like he was a new father once again. "How are we both at fault? It's clearly this is her fault this has happened."

"You're denying it. You don't want to think none of this is your fault, because you know it is. At least half of it is." Andrew could tell he had his brother's attention now. "When you got married and said those vows. It meant for better or for worse. It meant sickness and in health. It means that when you get in a fight you work it out. You pull through it….together." Andrew was hoping he wouldn't have to beat this through his brother's head a dozen times before it sunk in.

"Have you given her the note?" Richard asked.

"I put it in her coat pocket along with the rose peddle. "

"How long ago?" Tommy asked.

"Last week sometime, I wasn't for sure when she would need her coat."

"Perhapes she has gotten it by now." Richard said hoping she had. Knowing his daughter and knew he did she would be back shortly. Wanting to live happily ever after again.

….

"I did find this before I left to come here." Reaching into her coat pocket Vivien pulled out the letter and the rose peddle. She handed it to Anna with a grim face.

Taking it she looked at Vivien for a few moments. What did the letter contain? The answer to the problems they had been having? Opening it Anna began reading it allowed.

_My darling wife,_

_I don't know when you will get this, but I just had to write this to you. I love you. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you, all those years ago in the underground. I know our marriage isn't perfect, but you are perfect to me. You always have been. It doesn't matter if and when you lose your temper or when you get into one of your moods I still think you are perfect in every way shape and form. _

As the last words of the letter left her lips she looked up. Even if the letter was very long it was still very well written. It was more than very well written it was so touching and filled with love. It was as if it had come out of a fairy tale and sent all the way to London. How could this be bad? "AW!" All seven of the said at once, even Virginia joined in the excitement of the love letter.

"This letters tells all," Evelyn said with a bright smile on her face. What husband wrote a letter just because he wanted to? And like that, that took some real thought. "He loves you so very much and you know it."

"It says nothing." Vivien began. "I told him sometime last week that we never write letters anymore. That our lives didn't seem the same since the war years; he's probably trying to butter me up for something."

"No!" Sally cried. "He's trying to win your heart again. Can't you see? With the note the rose peddle?" Gee all of them needed to read up on their fairy tales. Sally wasn't going to sit back any longer and take this. "Just like the prince he's doing his best to get you back. Even if you can't see it he is trying. What about what you told me? About when you two first met? You two looked at each other like you two were the only people in the bakery. And now this is happening and with two kids and this is so sad-"Sally was rambling now. "You two can't get a divorce!" Sally's little body shook with quiet sobs.

"Come here Sally." Vivien answered as she patted her lap. Sitting on her lap Sally still continued to cry. Taking her handkerchief she wiped away Sally's many tears. "Sweetheart I can't talk if you are crying like you are." Sally sucked it up and dried her tears. "I know this isn't what you wanted to hear. I was your age once I always believed in fairy tales and happily ever after. I can see why you would be upset." Vivien tried to think of how to word the next part. "I'm still in love with him, but when we fight it's just hard to see the happily ever after, but that doesn't mean I've fallen out of love with him." Taking her right hand she ran it through Sally's golden hair. My how big she had gotten, twelve years old and she was already become a young lady, but still had the curiosity of a child.

"Can you fall out of love with somebody?"Sally asked as she tried to process all of this.

"I don't know Sally, I hope not." Vivien answered.

"Vivien, do you remember what the last line of the letter was?" Anna asked even though she had read the letter she wanted to see if she truly knew.

"Yes, it said that _no matter what happens….You are my world, my life. You are my everything." _

"He may not tell you 20 times a day that he loves you, but he truly cares about you. If he didn't he wouldn't have come back and rescued you from what your stepmother did to you or when you were kidnapped if he didn't love you he wouldn't have stayed up night after night looking for you. He never gave up hope that you were still alive. Because of him you are here today and with two beautiful children."

This made reality sit in and very quickly. After all this going on and on to the sisters all she needed to do was to really know that last line of that note. That no matter what happened he would always love her and that she was his world his life his everything. "Your right all this time I've just sat here and vented and complained."

"It's alright we all have to do that."Evelyn said with a smile. They could finally see the light back in her eyes.

"I've got to go. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome dear. That's what we are here for." Anna answered as she gave her a hug.

Heading out into the night Vivien got back in her car and traveled home. Oh how she hoped it wasn't too late.

It was a quarter past twelve when Vivien arrived home. Opening the door she let herself in. Why was it that whenever she entered this house so many emotions came running through her? As the door opened she saw Larry standing at the edge of the staircase. Had he been up all this time? Seeing him standing there made her heart skip a beat. Feeling the love and emotion take over she ran towards him. As they both met in the middle of the hall they embraced.

"I'm so sorry," Vivien answered as she looked up at her husband with tears filling her eyes. "This was my entire fault"

"It's alright, its okay." He took her face within his hands. "No it was partly my fault." Pulling her in they shared a passionate kiss and knew that all was well.

As the kiss lingered on and every ounce of it was taken in the tears that had been in Vivien's eyes fell from the corner of her eyes and fell onto her cheeks. As the anger disappeared and replaced with love crying pulled them back to reality.

Pulling apart they smiled at one another. "I better go check on them. I'm sure they have had quite a night."

"No, I've got it." Larry answered as he took her hands in his.

"I've got it if you don't want to. I-"

"It's alright I've got it." Heading up the stairs he blew a kiss to her. Giggling a little she soon followed behind him. Not paying any attention Vivien bumped into her father as she reached the top of the staircases.

"Hello sweetheart, work everything out?" he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello daddy. Yes, we did. For a while there I thought that our marriage was over, but then I realized you can't give up on the tough times. You have to pull through the storms and know that there is a better tomorrow."

"I knew you would see the light eventually." It was good to see the sparkle back in her eyes.

Vivien knew that her parents also fought and what couple didn't? Every couple did at least once in their marriage. "What are you still doing up?"

"I see someone is putting the parent rules to us early." Richard laughed. "I wanted to make sure you made it home safe." Just as a farther should, "And besides I'm a grown man I can stay up as late as I want to," he laughed once again.

"Oh, daddy, I love you so much."

"I love you to sweetheart," He started to get tears in his eyes. She was no longer the little girl that came running after she skinned her knee or the little girl that wanted Peanut Butter and Jelly every night for dinner. Now she was a grown woman right before his very eyes. "I best be getting to bed. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Daddy." After giving him a kiss and the nurse wheeling him into his room she made her way to the nursery. Leaning up against the door frame she smiled at the scene before her.

"You two are the best thing that could ever happen to your mother and I." Larry rocked both of them as he tried to get them to sleep. At hearing their father's voice both Madeline and Parker began to doze off. "We both love you very much we don't want you guys to ever forget that."

Vivien came into the room and watched the scene at a better view. Even if their marriage wasn't perfect they still had each other and there family and that's all that mattered.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry its taken me a while to update. I've been very busy this summer. Well what do you think? Only one chapter left and then its time for the third book:) I hope you guys aren't getting to board with this book series. **


	32. Chapter 28: Resurfacing

Chapter 28: Resurfacing

"It's alright, its okay." Vivien and Larry said softly to their children. Today they were getting their first round of shots. And it wasn't going to well. As each of them held one of their children the nurses prepared the needles. As their little sleeves of their outfits were rolled up Vivien found that she had to shut her eyes to order not to see the needle go in. Glancing over Larry thought Vivien looked as if she were going to get sick.

"Are you alright?" he asked placing his free hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine." Parker squirmed in her arms as his little scream pierced through the room. They were both lucky they weren't toddlers they would be all over the place. Moments later a band aid was put in place where the shot had been given.

"All better now." Vivien rocked her baby boy back and forth as he calmed down. Like she had room to talk here she had been sitting with her eyes shut the whole time. She could only imagine would she must have been like when her father and Catherine took her to get her shots. Richard was probably very understanding as he held his daughters hand through the whole ordeal. While Catherine probably told her to suck it up. At seeing and hearing his mother Parker somewhat smiled, as much as new born's could smile up at his mother. "Do you want me to take her?" Vivien offered before Madeline received her set of shots.

Larry gave her a look. "Darling, I thought you were going to pass out just sitting there. No, I've got her, but thank you for the offer." Waving a toy to his right Larry tried to get his little girl to look that way.

"Try to get her to look at the toy." The nurse said as she put the needle from the little girl's sight.

Trying his best Larry tried to get Madeline to look at the toy, but she wouldn't have it. He thought and Vivien also thought that she knew what was coming. Just like her mother. If she was like her mother then when she turned six and had to get her kindergarten shots then her sitting here getting them would be a fiasco.

The moment Madeline finally looked away the needle went in. As if on command Madeline began screaming. Grabbing the pacifier both parents hoped it would work. For at least another moment or so, then they could go home and enjoy the rest of the day.

"One more," Just like the other one it went in and Madeline cried. Vivien and Larry tried comforting her the best they could. "Sweetheart it's alright."

"All done." The nurse said with a smile. Picking up a small band aid she placed it where the shot had been. "All seems in order. We will see them for their next checkup." Looking at the young family Nurse Ann realized at that very moment why she loved being a nurse.

"All better." Larry said as he kissed his daughters forehead. As comfort of her parents took away the pain Madeline settled down. "They did rather well." Larry replied as he drove out of the big city.

"They did didn't they." Vivien agreed with a smile. "I can't imagine being their age again." She shook her head.

"Why? You wouldn't remember any of it?" Larry laughed as they sat at a stop light. Giving his shoulder a shove Vivien bit her tongue and looked out the passenger's window. "Come now. You can't possibly be mad at me for that remark."

"Oh, no quite the contrary I was thinking about what you were like as a baby and a toddler, very willful, ornery, rambunctious little boy."

"I-I was not. I was a good little boy ask mother and father and they will tell you." Vivien began giggling. "What are you laughing for?"

"Nothing darling, nothing at all," But Vivien couldn't hold in her laughter. Somehow she didn't believe her husband. He had an older brother there was no way he was good all the time maybe half the time but not all the time.

"You're laughing at me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Taking a napkin he threw it in her direction as they still sat at the intersection. Vivien gasped. He didn't just do that? Taking it within her right hand she threw it back at him.

"Hey you two get a move on up there." The man in the car behind them yelled. Putting the car into drive they went along their way. Laughing as one they made their way home.

"I'm worn out." Vivien answered as they walked through the front door to their big country home.

"I second that motion." Larry agreed as he took off his fedora and placed it on the coat and hat rack. The children had already beaten them. They were fast asleep and they seemed to be enjoying every moment of it. "It seems that the children are letting us have some quiet time." He had a smug smile on his face.

"Sorry Prince Charming, but you said that you would fix the sink when we got back." She placed a kiss on his lips and went and made the children at home.

Saying something under his breath Larry went and got the things to fix the sink with. The things he did for his wife. But she did do an awful lot. The least he could do was do what she asked.

Walking into the drawing room with a glass of water in hand Vivien saw Callie standing on a pillow looking at the children. "What do you think Callie?" Vivien asked. It had been a month now and Callie was just now realizing that there was a baby in the house. But then again Callie rarely paid attention to things such as that.

Looking from basinet to basinet and back and forth Callie suddenly realizes that there were two babies. Turning sharply towards Vivien she meowed. "Yes, Callie there are two of them." Knowing the children would be there for a while Callie laid down in between the basinets.

As both children were taking their afternoon nap Vivien deiced it was best if she took a nap as well. After all it was best to sleep when your children did. Sitting the glass of water on the nearby side table she lay down on a couch just in front of the two basinets.

Hearing the soft breathing of her children she knew she could rest in peace for once. Ever since Madeline was diagnosed with Colic it was a hard adjustment, but they were getting through it. As a matter of fact even though it had been a month since Madeline was diagnosed she was doing much better day by day. Soon there would be nothing to worry about. As for Parker he was growing like a weed just like a normal healthy baby boy.

Resting her head on a soft pillow Vivien shut her eyes. A good little nap was what she needed. As the birds chirped outside the drawling room window Vivien's eyes began to become heavy as the singing began to disappear. Yes, a nice nap….

Opening her dark blue eyes it appeared that it had become dark out. She must have slept for at least five hours maybe even more. Placing her feet firmly on the ground she found that she was a little dizzy. Placing a hand on her forehead she shook her head. How strange she shouldn't feel like this. Brushing it aside she stood up. The children were sure being quiet. Normally by now they had awoken the whole house.

"My, you two must be tired." Vivien said with a laugh. As the distance closed between her and the small beds she began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Approaching the basinets she found them both empty. Where were they? Could her worst fear had come true?

Running from the drawing room she felt a strong gust of wind. Fighting the wind she turned toward the front door. Low and behold two cloaked figures held both children in their arms. "Give me back my children." Vivien demanded. The figures did not oblige instead they just shook their heads.

"What do you want?" Vivien cried as she could feel her heart breaking. The figure that Held Park, just lifted a skeletal finger to its hidden mouth to silence her. Drawing back in horror Vivien gasped. Who or what were these things?

Rocking the children back and forth they didn't stir from their slumber. They were calm as ever. They were not aware on what was happening around them. They were not aware that they were being taken from their very home.

"No," Vivien whispered as she knew what was taking place. How could such a thing happen? They always kept the doors locked at night. Not once had they forgotten to lock them.

All of a sudden it seemed as if the front door was miles away. Did Vivien dare move? What would they do to Parker and Madeline? If anything Larry and Richard would have their heads. Knowing that she couldn't let anything happen to them she took a chance.

As Vivien took a few steps forward the clocked figures ran from the house. Running as fast as she could she approach the front door. As her fingers wrapped around the front door she ran the rest of the way out into the cool night air. Breathing heavily she found that it was hard to breath. It felt as though a thousand knifes were going through her. She tried not to pay any attention to the pain. "Who are you?" She ran down the steps and out farther, but there was no answer, just the sound of her heavy breathing along with the sound of a broken heart. The cloaked figures had disappeared into the night and with the one thing that she loved most….her children.

Running back inside the house she began screaming. "Somebody help me! Anybody! Please help me!" but just like before nothing answered back to her. Nothing called back to her. Running from room to room she tried to find Larry or her father to help her, but there was nobody. Just her and only her. "Larry, Daddy where are you!?" She felt as if she was a little girl running through a maze and she couldn't find her way out. Her father had to come rescue her from the many twist and turns of the massive corn maze. Checking every room every room every nook and every cranny there was no sign of her father or Larry.

"NO!" She screamed as she fell to the floor with her hands beating the floor time and time again. She had lost them to some stranger. If only she had watched them better. "NO!" She yelled again. She was failing as a parent. That's all she had ever wanted. Was to find happiness and to live happily ever after with her family.

"Vivien," she heard her name being called. "Vivien, wake up."

"No it can't be." Vivien cried out in her sleep. Her eyes popped opened as she tried to catch her breath. She was looking up into her husband's face as he to looked scared.

"It's alright its okay. You're safe." Larry held her close as she clung to him. "What happened? A few moments ago you were sleeping soundly and now you're yelling out in your sleep."

"Where are the children?" Vivien asked as she gasped for air. All of what she just dreamed seemed so real.

"Right where you left them. Still taking their naps," Larry answered as he knew whatever this was had scared her so badly that she was shaking. "Parker had a dirty dipper, I changed it and all is better now. You looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to disturb you, but it appears I should have." He could hear her cries as he held her close. "It's alright. I'm here. Shh, it's alright." He ran his right hand through her brown hair. "What happened?"

"I had another nightmare." She shut her eyes tightly as if she could still see the visions before her.

"Another one? Have you had one since the children were born?" Vivien shook her head.

"No, I hadn't had one since that one many months ago, but this nightmare was different." Vivien now was downing the glass of water that sat on the end table. "I woke up and all was dark. It appeared that I had slept for hours. I got to my feet and thought that the children were still asleep. Getting to the basinets I saw that they were gone!" Vivien could feel tears on the edge of her long eyelashes. "Then I felt a cold wind coming down the hall. Running from the drawing room I saw that the front door was open. And there before me was a stranger in a long black cloak. It was holding Madeline and Parker. They were still asleep just as if nothing had disturbed them. I asked them what they wanted. The creature just lifted a finger to its face. As I approached the figure it turned and ran from the house. I followed it out into the yard, but once I got out there it was gone. I screamed for someone for help. I screamed for you and father, but nobody came. I could feel my own heart being ripped from my chest. I had failed as a mother and I knew I had. The children were gone. I was alone."

Larry didn't say anything for a while as her words settled in. What could have caused such a dream? He had never heard such a dream being talked about. He rocked her back and forth and calmed her the best he could. "It was just a dream. It's not coming true. Everyone has dreams like that. It's nothing to worry about."

"How do you know?" Vivien had calmed down and was now looking her husband full in the face.

"I promise you. I state my life on it. As the children grow up you will find that those dreams slowly fading away," Larry could still see the terror within her dark blue eyes. Normally what he saw was happiness, delight, but not this time. The terror had taken over the light in her eyes. Giving her a soft kiss he took her hands and kissed them.

"Make it go away. Make them go away!" Vivien pleaded.

Larry was horrified. Make who go away? In a way he had a rather fair idea on what she was talking about. But on the other hand he was rather scared in knowing what she was talking about. "Make who go away darling?"

"That thing," Vivien whispered as she pointed out into the parlor.

"Do you see it now?" Larry found this a little odd. He shook her shoulders maybe she was still asleep. Instead of sleep walking she was talking in her sleep. That's right. After all it was still possible. "Vivien wake up!"

Shaking her shoulders again she seemed to snap out of whatever she was in, but those words still lingered on her lips. "Make them go away!" Vivien sobbed. Larry held her close as she kept repeating that same phrase over and over again. "Make them go away."

THE END 

**A/N: Okay so I know that's a little odd to end it on that note. But it will all make sense in the third one. Yes, there is going to be a third one:) I start school tomorrow so I may not get the third one started with right away, but I will. Have no worries. Vivien and Larry and their children will be back. But this time the babies aren't babies they will be children. **


End file.
